Abençoada pelos Deuses
by Karen Vegard
Summary: Katherine Foster é uma garota que descobre ser uma semi-deusa...diferente. O que a diferencia dos outros? Simples. Ela tem muito mais poderes, em outras palavras, é Abençoada pelos Deuses, literalmente. tambem postada no .br/historia/147978/Abencoada Pelos Deuses
1. Chapter 1

O céu estava tempestuoso aquela noite e tudo o que se podia ouvir na casa era os trovões e o choro de uma criança, Katherine, que teimava em não ficar quieta em seu berço. Laura Foster, mãe dela, já não sabia mais o que fazer para a menina parar de chorar e a sensação de que algo estava errado foi tomando conta de seu corpo.

— O que será que está acontecendo Samuel? — choramingou Laura ao seu marido enquanto pegava Katherine no colo.

Samuel Foster, padrasto de Katherine, um homem que aparentava ter no máximo trinta anos também estava atordoado, os dois já fizeram de tudo e nada de Kathe parar de chorar. Laura andava de um lado para o outro tentando, em vão, acalmar a criança e nada, deram comida, brincaram, passearam e nada. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava daquela maneira? Estaria ela doente ou algo assim?, pensou Laura enquanto Samuel tentava inutilmente ligar para um médico. O som da companhia a despertou de seus devaneios, o marido foi atender a porta e ela apenas esperou a resposta, que demorou a chegar.

— Querido. Quem é? — questionou ela e nada.

— Samuel — chamou ela mais alto.

Sem respostas, ela foi até a porta e encontrou o marido pasmo e sem palavras fitando um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a dele, possuía cabelos e olhos pretos e a pele branca, trajava uma longa capa preta de seda que poderia servir para protege-lo da chuva, diante do casal estava: Hades, o Deus do Mundo Inferior.

— Hades — guinchou Laura arregalando os olhos.

— Boa noite Laura — saudou Hades sério — Posso entrar?

— C-Claro... Samuel, deixo-o entrar — concordou ela.

Samuel acordou do transe e deu um passo para o lado para deixar o caminho livre. Ele não via Hades desde do dia em que Katherine nasceu, e sinceramente esperava nunca mais vê-lo.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou Laura soando, inconscientemente, ríspida.

— Você era mais educada antigamente — replicou o deus sarcástico.

— Desculpe, mas é que você não nos visita desde o nascimento de Katherine, então suponho que seja algo importante para essa visita inesperada — previu ela.

— E supôs certo — concordou o deus — Posso carrega-la um pouco? Tenho esse direito não?

Hesitante, Laura entregou Katherine a Hades que sorriu ao encara-la dizendo:

— Ela herdou muitas coisas de mim não?

— Então? O que você quer? — apressou Samuel impaciente.

— Boa noite pra você também Foster — reclamou Hades frio e fitando Kathe que parara de chorar, continuou — Há um problema no Olimpo, um novo inimigo foi descoberto e oferece perigo.

— Pensei que não ligasse para o Olimpo — interviu Samuel.

— O próximo da lista dele é o Mundo Inferior — respondeu Hades sem encara-lo.

— E quem é _ele_? — quis saber Laura preocupada.

— Cronos está agindo de vários modos agora.

— _Cronos!_

— Shii. Tente não ficar pronunciando o nome dele!

— Ele voltou! O que ele está fazendo contra o Olimpo?

— Está tentando acabar com a única pessoa que pode "destruí-lo" de verdade!

— Percy Jackson?

— Não, Perceu pode salvar o Olimpo, mas mesmo assim ele já está em segurança, estou falando de uma pessoa que pode destruir o próprio Senhor Titã!

— E o que temos haver com isso?

— Essa pessoa é a Katherine!

— O QUÊ! — exclamaram Laura e Samuel assustando à Kathe que recomeçou a chorar.

Laura a pegou no colo e tentava acalma-la enquanto questionava desesperadamente:

— Como assim essa pessoa é a Katherine! Ela só tem nove meses, como sabe se ela é a pessoa certa?

— Uma profecia foi feita Laura! Uma nova "Grande Profecia" e não podemos ignora-la!

— Então o que faremos? Tem um titã do tempo solto por ai atrás da _nossa _filha e eu não posso fazer nada!

— Mas eu posso!

— Então me diga: o que _você _fará? — interrompeu Samuel.

Hades ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e em seguida respondeu:

— Pedi ajuda ao Olimpo, eles têm o dever de proteger essa criança, depois de uma breve reunião decidimos que você devem se mudar, se esconderem em outro lugar. Alguns guardas de Zeus estão ai fora para acompanha-los até o local, então sejam rápido e façam as malas.

— Hey espere! Você disse que havia um _novo _inimigo e o Titã não é nem de longe novo para o Olimpo — repreendeu Laura.

— O Senhor Titã está agindo por outra pessoa, que tem seu poder próprio?

— E quem seria?

— O deus da Guerra.

Atordoada, Laura apressadamente seguiu para o seu quarto acompanhada por Samuel, a fim de arrumar as malas. Cerca de dez minutos depois eles voltaram, Samuel carregando algumas malas e Laura com Katherine e sua mala.

— Podemos ir — disse Samuel quase a porta.

Tentando não ligar para a forte tempestade, e protegendo Katherine da mesma, Laura avistou uma espécie de carruagem coberta dourada, guiada por Pégasos brancos doados, provavelmente, por Zeus. Quando todos entraram, Hades ficou olhando da porta e alertou:

— Tome conta dela Laura, a vida dela e o futuro do Olimpo está em suas mãos, confio em você, não me decepcione — dizendo isso fechou a porta.

O caminho foi longo, tenso e silencioso, ninguém se atrevia a dizer uma palavra sobre o assunto, temendo não trazer sorte no futuro. Quando a carruagem finalmente parou, deixando Laura apreensiva, um guarda abriu a porta e os mandou segui-lo. A casa era simples, no limite do possível, tinha dois andares e um jardim confortável em volta, a tempestade ainda continuava na mesma intensidade. Rapidamente eles entraram e se acomodaram.

_**Dois anos depois...**_

— Kathe! Não pegue nisso! — repreendeu Laura pegando a faca da mão da filha — Você pode se cortar!

— Foi mal mãe — choramingou Kathe sentando no chão.

— Vai brincar na sala querida — mandou Laura dando uma boneca para a filha.

Kathe pegou a boneca e rumou para a sala para ficar na companhia de seu pai que lia o jornal com muito interesse.

— Querido! Fique de olho na Kathe, ela está muito revoltada hoje — pediu Laura da cozinha rindo.

— Certo, querida — concordou Samuel também rindo.

A tarde foi passando lentamente e agora o horizonte se tornava belo e majestoso. O dia estava calmo, ATÉ um estrondo despertar os moradores da casa.

— QUEM ESTÁ AI? — gritou Samuel do andar de cima.

Laura, que estava com Kathe em um quarto no andar de baixo, agarrou a menina e em desespero se junto ao marido dizendo:

— São eles Samuel... Eu sinto que são eles!

— Como eles nos encontraram!

— Não sei e isso não importa agora, temos que sair daqui!

— Vá e leve Kathe, eu vou atrasa-los!

— Não vou te deixar sozinho!

— Vai sim. Você precisa proteger a Katherine lembra? Não posso arriscar a vida de vocês duas e você não pode arriscar a vida dela! Agora vá!

Relutante, Laura saiu correndo em direção ao jardim, mas antes de chegar até a porta algo a impediu.

— Onde pensa que vai humana? — o homem de armadura a segurou e a jogou contra a parede, mais ela não soltou Katherine.

— Me entregue a criança!

— NUNCA!

— Isso não foi um pedido!

_**No Olimpo...**_

O lugar estava agitado e os deuses estavam inquietos observando os três Grandes conversarem.

— Estamos perdendo tempo nessa conversa inútil! Temos que ir para lá agora! — reclamou Hades impaciente.

— Eu concordo Zeus, se não agirmos rápido a criança irá morrer e é adeus Olimpo — concordou Poseidon.

— Não podemos ir sem ter um plano formado! — retrucou Zeus.

— E quem precisa de plano! É só entrar lá, pegar a criança e a mulher e matar quem tentar nos impedir! — replicou Poseidon.

— Sem querer ser intrometida, mas estão perdendo tempo nessa conversa — interrompeu Athena levantando-se de seu trono — Isso não é uma batalha pai, e muito menos uma guerra, é um ataque à única esperança do Olimpo! Não há tempo para formar um plano, apenas pegue as duas e saia de lá! Se a menina morrer todos nós teremos motivos para nos sentirmos culpados, principalmente vocês três, sabem muito bem do que estou falando. Ouça a voz da razão pai e vá o mais rápido possível!

— Mas isso vai contra as regras do Olimpo! È interferência direto por parte dos Três Grandes — repreendeu Dionísio.

— Danem-se as regras — todos escararam Athena, incapazes de acreditar que foi que disse isso, mas ela não ligou — Uma vez na vida ignorem as leis e ajude uma inocente, uma inocente que por acaso está nesta situação por nossa causa! Vá logo e ajude as duas, confiem em mim!

O silencio pairou sobre o Olimpo... Athena, como sempre, estava certa e nenhum dos deuses presentes poderia negar nada do que ela havia dito, então Zeus decidiu:

— Vamos antes que seja tarde demais.

Os Três Grandes juntamente com Athena e Ártemis se dissiparam no ar e reapareceram na casa dos Foster onde o caos praticamente reinava. Laura gritava desesperadamente de dentro da casa e como o local era deserto de vizinhos, ninguém mais ouvia. Os deuses entraram desembestados na casa e encontram Laura quase inconsciente no canto da sala, mas ela fazia de tudo para ficar acordada e jogar tudo o que fosse possível nos homens a sua frente e proteger Katherine que estava inconsciente ao seu lado. Um grande alivio tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver que alguns deuses estavam ali. Eles não ficaram parados observando e logo partiram para a ação.

Minutos mais tarde, depois de varias ordens dadas pelos deuses, os homens de Cronos jaziam inertes no chão, já Laura e Kathe estavam inconscientes no chão, com muitas feridas profundas e hematomas em varias partes do corpo.

Laura foi levada para o Hospital mais próximo e Katherine foi levada ao Olimpo para receber os devidos cuidados, mas os deuses não obtinha sucesso em sua cura.

— Ela está muito ferida — informou Apolo, aos deuses, ao lado da maca da menina — Ela é apenas um criança de dois anos e foi muito maltratada.

— O que você já tentou? — perguntou Hera.

— De tudo, já tentei de tudo e nada dá certo.

— O que vai acontecer com ela? — questionou Hades.

— Se não for curada irá morrer — entregou Apolo preocupado.

Os deuses se entreolharam também preocupados, estavam sem escolhas, e a vida menina iria embora se não dessem um jeito. Mas havia uma deusa em particular que sabia de uma saída, mais tinha medo de comenta-la, os outros poderiam não concordar. _Mas é a vida de uma inocente! E uma vida importante para o Olimpo! Eu tenho que tentar!_, pensou Athena.

— Acho que sei como salva-la — pronunciou-se a deusa dando um passo a frente.

— O que tem em mente Athena? — questionou Afrodite esperançosa.

— Uma união...

— Como! Do que está falando? — quis saber Zeus.

— Uma união de nossos poderes: a benção dos deuses — respondeu Athena séria.

— Explique — pediu Apolo criando esperanças.

— Devido o estado dela de saúde e como ela é apenas uma criança, reuniremos todos os deuses possíveis do Olimpo e faremos dela a herdeira de nossos poderes — explicou a deusa.

— Podemos fazer isso? — perguntou Afrodite arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Com um pequeno esforço sim e somente uma vez na vida.

— E como faremos isso?

— Primeiro temos que chamar todos os deuses possíveis.

Dentro de alguns minutos a maioria dos deuses estavam ali, em grande maioria estavam os deuses olímpicos e os primordiais, em exceção apenas de Ares.

— Agora ergam as mãos e as apontei para Katherine — ordenou Athena.

Todos obedeceram a ordem e esperaram.

— Agora repitam: _Ego autem mea illi virtutes et potestates ad te inclinat animus Olympus. Nec quid dicat aut quid facturus, si vires sint.__*_

Todos repetiram, varias e varias vezes, até que seus olhos ficaram verde vivo e um brilho perolado tomou conta do corpo deles e o mesmo brilho tomou conta do corpo da pequena Katherine enquanto eles ainda repetiam o encanto.

A luz se tornou mais intensa e de repente os olhos da menina se abriram e suas íris mudou de cor repetidas vezes e logo depois fecharam-se novamente, o brilho se tornou mais forte na região do peito e aos poucos o mesmo brilho que tomava o local foi sumindo, revelando um cordão em Katherine. Todos pararam de falar e fitaram a garota. O colar tinha o pingente médio, era preto com detalhes em dourado, na frente havia escrito em grego:**"Ευλογείται από τους Θεούς"**.

— Abençoada pelos deuses — leu Poseidon do colar, ele virou o colar e leu novamente — Katherine Foster.

— Ela recebeu a Benção dos Deuses — informou Athena — Nossos poderes.


	2. Sem respostas, sem colar!

Olá, meu nome é Katherine Foster e tenho _quase _treze anos, isso mesmo: _quase_... isso por que o meu aniversario é semana que vem e parece que está demorando um eternidade (só por que eu quero ganhar presentes!), bom...voltando. Moro somente com minha mãe, Laura, meu pai morreu há anos em um acidente de carro, de acordo com minha mãe, já que eu era bem pequena. Estudo em St. Julius, um internato para crianças... crianças que dão mais problemas, por assim dizer, eu não posso ser classificada como uma criança "problemática", minha notas são razoáveis, e eu não crio mais tanto problema como antigamente, com o tempo eu aprendi a me controlar, e quando dizem que sou estranha eu nem ligo, sou estranha mesmo, mais acho que o fato de eu não ter nenhum amigo ajuda muito nisso.

Minha mãe trabalha na livraria Wood's, não muito longe daqui de casa, mais hoje ela está de folga, coisa rara mesmo em um sábado como esse. Laura é uma ótima mãe, cuidadosa, gentil, me entende, me da conselhos e briga quando mereço, ela tem os cabelos médios ondulados e castanhos claros que passavam somente o pouco de seus ombros, mais que davam uma ar especial a sua pele branca e aos seus olhos cor de mel, bem diferente de mim que tenho os cabelos negros ondulados e longos que iam até o meio de minhas costas e olhos também pretos, ela sempre dizia que eu herdei bastante coisa do meu pai, mas como eu não o conheci não posso confirmar nada.

— Kathe! Desça logo ou seu café vai esfriar — mandou minha mãe do andar de baixo.

— Já vou! — gritei de volta.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci o mais rápido possível, uma coisa que minha mãe não gostava era de atrasos.

— Bom dia mãe — cumprimentei arrumando meu café da manha.

— Bom dia querida, como foi a noite? — perguntou ela com um traço de preocupação em sua voz.

— Horrível como sempre, os mesmos pesadelos de sempre: monstros gregos causando um pandemônio em um prédio de Nova York que nunca vi na vida, um cara todo de preto parecendo a morte e uma múmia! — respondi exasperada — Como alguém pode ter pesadelos desse tipo? Monstros gregos!

— Alguém especial — respondeu mamãe temerosa.

— O que a senhora quis dizer com isso?

— Nada, agora termine o café.

— Mãe, a senhora está ficando cada vez mais estranha ultimamente, isso sem comentar sobre o fato da senhora ter me obrigado a usar esse colar que eu nem sei da onde veio! — reclamei mostrando o colar que durante toda a minha vida ela me forçara a usar, ele era preto com detalhes em dourada e havia duas coisas gravadas nele.

— Eu já disse que isso foi um presente da família do seu pai — respondeu ela me fitando.

— Tá, então me explica por que tem frases gravadas nele em _grego antigo!_ E me explica como eu sei que é _grego antigo _e principalmente como eu sei o que significa!

— _Isso _eu não posso explicar...

— Como não! A vida é minha e eu não sei nada sobre ela! Eu nem sei o nome do meu pai e alguma coisa me diz que a senhora o que esses sonhos significam. Mãe, durante toda a minha vida ocorreram coisas estranhas comigo: lembra daquela vez em que em quase matei aquele leão que tentou atacar a Annabeth quando tínhamos dez anos!

— Era um cachorro maior que o normal.

— A senhora sabe muito bem que era um leão, nenhum cachorro, por maior que seja, iria estar em uma cabine gradeada enorme com uma placa em cima dizendo: Leão, cuidado!

— Estava escrito: Leões, perigo em extremo, cuidado — corrigiu ela.

— Sabe muito bem que minha dislexia não ajudou muito!

— E por falar em Annabeth, você a viu depois daquele dia?

— Não, ela se mudou cerva de uma semana depois para perto de acampamento de verão parece...não lembro direito.

Annabeth Chase é uma garota que eu havia conhecido aos oito anos em um passeio do internato, ela se tornou a minha única e melhor amiga, mais infelizmente teve que se mudar e desde então eu nunca mais a vi, ela deve ter a mesma idade que a minha.

— E não mude de assunto, explique tudo isso — repreendi minha mãe.

— Filha... é muito complicado, não há como explicar!

— Muito bem! Já que é assim... — comecei irritada e pude vê-la arregalar os olhos quando eu tirava o colar — Enquanto a senhora não me explicar _direitinho _o que está acontecendo eu não uso esse colar.

Ouvi um trovão no céu quase limpo.

— Nem pense nisso Katherine Foster, coloque-o de volta nesse pescoço imediatamente! — ordenou ela levantando-se.

— Só se a senhora me contar o que está acontecendo — repliquei também levantando.

— Já disse que NÃO, não está na hora ainda.

— Ótimo! Então fique _você_ com esse colar idiota! — então joguei o colar pra ela, o colar pareceu queima-la, mas eu não liguei e sai correndo em direção à uma praça que tem perto de casa. Sentei em um banco e fiquei apenas sentindo rajadas de vento passarem pelo meu rosto... me acalmando e fazendo-me refletir: por que ela estava escondendo o motivo de mim? Ou melhor, _o quê _ela estava escondendo de mim? É a minha vida e eu tenho o direito de saber tudo sobre mim! Será que era algo tão horrível assim que ela não poderia contar! Mas minha vida sempre foi normal, no limite do possível... do que eu estou falando? Minha vida nunca foi normal, sempre usei aquele colar, vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê, tenho sensações estranhas, pesadelos mais estranhos ainda, meus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com o meu humor, se falar que eu entendo grego antigo! Como isso é possível!

— O que está havendo? — perguntei a mim mesma fitando o céu nublado — Por que isso acontece comigo?

— Conversssando com o titio ssemi-deussa? — sibilou uma voz ao meu lado.

Com um sobressalto eu me afastei ao fitar uma... mulher eu acho, sim por que ela era em parte uma mulher em outra um cobra, parecia uma... Equidna! Eu estou ficando maluca ou estou mesmo vendo uma Equidna, um monstro mitológico que é metade mulher e metade cobra, bem na minha frente! E do que ela me chamou? De... semi-deusa eu acho, mais o que diabos é uma semi-deusa?

— Q-Quem é você? — gaguejei dando recuando vários passos.

— Uma amiga... — respondeu ela do mesmo modo sibilante.

— Uma amiga? Você? Ha, engana outra — ironizei. O que deu em mim?

— Olha como fala comigo garota! — repreendeu ela me prendendo contra uma árvore — Você não está em condições de fazer brincadeiras alheias garota! Agora me deixe acabar de vez com o seu sofrimento...

Então, ela mostrou suas garras e no momento em que ela iria me perfurar algo atravessou a área de seus estomago e segundos depois ela se transformou em pó. Revelando então um homem bem na frente com uma espada erguida acima da cabeça.

— Quem é você garota? — perguntou ele friamente.

— Katherine.

— Katherine? Katherine Foster? — seu tom de voz mudou bruscamente para um tom gentil e confuso.

Eu apenas assenti hesitante. Geralmente eu não falo com estranhos, mas esse é um caso à parte, já que esse estranho salvou minha vida.

— O que faz andando por ai sozinha e sem o colar?

— Como me conhece?

— Vamos, vou te levar para a sua casa — disse ele já me puxando pelo braço.

— Como me conhece! — interrompi tentando me soltar.

— Isso não vem ao caso, só vem logo antes de outro monstro encontrar você! — ele seguiu em direção a casa da minha mãe me puxando, e como ele sabia onde eu morava? Não faço ideia.

O desconhecido entrou na casa sem nem ao menos bater e logo me puxando para dentro, e depois de dar uma olhada lá fora, trancou a porta. Minha mãe desceu as escadas e ao nos ver deixou todos os livros que segurava caírem sobre a escada.

— Apolo! — exclamou ela exasperada.

Espera, Apolo?

— Apolo? O deus do sol? — perguntei começando a encara-lo — Sei que é loucura, mas depois daquela Equidna eu acredito até que Elvis não morreu.

— Depois explico. Bom dia Laura — cumprimentou ele.

— Ela falou _Equidna_? Aquelas vagabundas a atacaram? — exasperou-se mamãe.

— Na verdade foi só uma, mas ela poderia ter morrido! — exclamou Apolo — Posso saber por que ela não esta usando o colar?

— Eu o tirei. Ela não quis dizer nada sobre as coisas estranhas que acontecem na minha vida, então eu disse que não usaria esse maldito colar enquanto ela não me der respostas — respondi no lugar dela.

— Não pode ficar sem usar o colar Kathe — informou Apolo teimoso.

— Pra você agora é Katherine e por que não?

— Não posso contar, quanto mais souber mais ficará exposta ao perigo.

— Então mantenho minha palavra: não receberei respostas, então não usarei o colar.

— Nossa garota! Você é tão teimosa quanto sua tia!

— Eu diria alguma coisa se eu ao menos soubesse de quem você esta falando!

— Olha aqui garota, não poderá ficar sabendo e ponto final — conclui Apolo segurando meu ombro. Senti a raiva tomando conta da minha mente e ele rapidamente se afastou ao ver meus olhos emanando perigo, então eu disse:

— Pode falar ou fazer o que quiser, não usarei um colar estupido sem saber o real motivo! Me obrigue se quiser, mais garanto que irá se arrepender se tocar em mim de novo, seja você quem for, você não tem autoridade para me dar ordens!

Ele recuou vários passos, e disse:

— Ela realmente puxou a todos nós, e ela tem razão em tudo o que disse. Maneiro! Mas sinto muito querida, você _vai _usar aquele colar.

— Não.

— Sim.

— Não.

— Sim.

— Não.

— Si...

— PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! — gritou mamãe já se aproximando. Eu a encarei a procura de respostas e em um tom mais calmo continuou:

— Coloque o colar filha, contaremos tudo.

Eu olhei vitoriosa para os dois e concordei:

— Está bem, mais se não contarem eu mesma encontrarei uma maneira desse colar nunca mais ser visto.

Sentamos no sofá e Laura começou. Ela me contou tudo: sobre os deuses gregos, os monstros, o lance de ser uma semi-deusa, explicou sobre o Acampamento Meio-sangue, o por quê dos monstro me seguirem, enfim, tudo o que eu queria saber e até mesmo o por quê eu Deficit de Atenção e a dislexia e também explicou sobre A Nevoa.

— então eu sou uma semi-deusa certo? — eles concordaram — Então quem é meu pai?

— Não sabemos — respondeu Apolo dando de ombros — Mais como você conhece muito sobre a Mitologia Grega talvez ajude!

— Nunca pensei que isso serviria para alguma coisa na minha vida — desacreditei balançando a cabeça — Mas vocês ainda não explicaram nada sobre o colar...

Apolo suspirou e começou:

— Quando você tinha dois anos de idade a casa onde você morava com sua mãe e o marido dela, que infelizmente morreu nesse dia, foi atacada pelos homens do Senhor Titã que aliou ao deus da guerra, Ares, nesse dia você e sua mãe ficaram gravemente feridas, mas sua mãe sempre foi uma mulher forte, já você era apenas uma criança. Por isso a levamos para o Olimpo para ser curada, eu tentei de tudo mais nada tinha sucesso, então Athena teve uma ideia e com a ajuda dela fizemos um tipo de encantamento, e então você recebeu a Benção dos Deuses...

— O que é essa benção?

— É quando a maior parte dos deuses se juntam e fazem de você a herdeira dos poderes deles, em outras palavras, você não tem o poder só do seu pai e sim de quase todo o Olimpo. Esse colar que está usando é um símbolo dessa benção, é através dele que todos a reconheceram com a Abençoada pelos Deuses. Ele também lhe garante proteção, por isso nenhum monstro chegou muito perto de você e além do mais, ele não pode ser usado por mais ninguém além de você.

— Abençoada pelos deuses... — citei segurando o colar e lembrando o que estava escrito nele — Então eu devo minha vida aos deuses e principalmente a Athena, ela sempre foi minha deusa favorita, sempre a vi com um grande respeito, como algo especial... eu só não sabia o por quê.

— Bom... você é teimosa como ela — revelou Apolo rindo.

Eu ri junto e me lembrei de algo.

— Então? Quando vou para o Acampamento meio-sangue?

— Você não vai.

— Como assim não vou?

— Ela tem que ir — reagiu mamãe.

— Ela não aprenderá o que é preciso no acampamento, os poderes dela são muito maiores do que o normal.

— Então para onde eu vou?

— Você vai comigo: para o Olimpo.


	3. O Olimpo

— Como assim O Olimpo? — perguntei sem acreditar. Eu vou mesmo paro o Olimpo!

— Exatamente o que ouviu. E será treinada pelos próprios deuses — revelou m Apolo com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— Sério! Maneiro! Quando vamos?

— Agora.

— Agora?

— Agora, seja rápida e vá arrumar suas malas por que de lá você já vai para o Acampamento meio-sangue...

Mal ele terminou e eu já subira correndo em direção ao meu quarto para arrumar a mala. Minutos depois eu voltei para a sala correndo já com as malas a mão e um sorriso incontrolável.

— Estou pronta!

— Então vamos indo.

Eu me aproximei da mamãe que já tinha os olhos marejados.

— Tchau mãe, nos veremos em breve não é?

— É claro que sim filha, se cuida viu? Quero vê-la inteira na próxima vez que for te ver, tome conta dela Apolo e mande essa mesma ordem para os outros — ordenou ela com a voz embargada.

— Sim senhora — respondeu Apolo com um sorriso irônico.

— Vão logo antes que Zeus venha aqui pessoalmente — respondeu mamãe rindo.

— Como vamos para o Olimpo? — perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Apolo apenas riu e segurou meu pulso firmemente e no segundo seguinte eu estava no meio de um salão no Olimpo.

— Nunca mais faça isso! Quase me matou do coração! — exclamei encarando.

— Calma priminha — defendeu-se Apolo sarcástico e de repente gritou — PESSOAL, CHEGAMOS!

Doze deuses adentraram o grande salão e acomodaram cada um em seu trono, todos me olhavam com atenção e indiscreto interesse, que os visse diria que eles estavam decidindo o que fazer comigo, e quase acreditei nisso se não fosse o sorriso torto que Apolo esboçava.

— Olá Senhor Zeus — cumprimentei e me assustei com a firmeza em minha voz.

— Olá Katherine — respondeu Zeus esboçando um sorriso gentil que me fez respirar aliviada, se Zeus foi gentil comigo então eu não terei muitos problemas naquele lugar.

— Antes que eu me esqueça senhor...eu quero agradecer — lembrei olhando de esguela para Athena que se endireitou em seu trono.

— Pelo o quê?

— Por vocês salvarem minha vida, e eu sou muita grata por isso. Devo minha vida a vocês.

— Não sou muito sentimental... mas vem cá abraçar o titio — surpreendeu Zeus abrindo os braços fazendo com que todos rissem, eu ri junto e o abracei.

Comecei a conversar com eles como se os conhecessem a muito tempo, como se eles fossem velhos amigos e não os dozes deuses olímpicos e que era a primeira vez que os via. Mas não me senti desconfortável e nem tímida (o que já era um progresso), eles me contaram melhor sobre o acampamento, as leis, regras, Percy Jackson e seus amigos e tudo o mais.

— Kathe, você precisa de um banho e trocar de roupa querida — sugeriu Afrodite se aproximando de mim e oferecendo uns de seus sorrisos ofuscantes.

— Eu vou junto Afrodite — reagiu Athena também se aproximando — Acho que Kathe não combina com vestidos curtos e rosa-choque.

As duas deusas me levaram até um corredor com vários quartos e entramos em um deles, onde, para meu espanto, havia meu nome escrito. O quarto era bem amplo e claro, e assim como todo o Olimpo, parecia vim da própria Grécia, havia uma porta na lateral, duas estantes de livros (coisa de Athena, só pode!), minha cama era de casal (O.o), com os lençóis cor de marfim e com as bordas douradas.

— Wou! Esse lugar é lindo — exclamei ainda olhando em volta.

— Valeu! Todos os deuses deram uma opinião para ajudar na decoração, mais é claro que eu fui responsável por quase tudo — respondeu Afrodite saltitante.

— Menos com as roupas — retrucou Athena.

— Que roupas? Onde estão minhas malas? — perguntem vendo que minhas malas não estavam em lugar nenhum.

— Há! Estão guardadas, você só vai usar roupas do Olimpo, escolhidas por mim — revelou Afrodite como se fosse a melhor noticia até agora. Mas eu estava morrendo de medo! Roupas escolhidas por Afrodite! Isso significava roupas mega curtas e rosas, sem falar no brilho!

— E aprovadas por mim — completou Athena e eu senti um certo alivio, isso significava que eu não iria usar nada vulgar.

— Chega de papo! Quero mostrar suas roupas, vamos, vamos, vamos! — apressou Afrodite lançando uma piscadela.

As duas me puxaram para a porta lateral e a abriram, revelando um quarto SÓ PARA AS MINHAS ROUPAS! Eu fiquei encantada com tanta beleza, era uma roupa mais bonita que outra, as simples eram no mínimo elegantes, é claro que a maioria era vestido, de todas as cores e tecidos, mais sempre longos (ou seja: quase passando dos tornozelos) e com as mangas compridas e largas no pulso. Tá certo que eram roupas de modelos antigos (só alguns), mas mesmo assim eu gostei!

— .REI!

— Ótimo — exclamou Athena — Agora seja rápida e se troque, pois haverá uma nova reunião daqui a mais ou menos vinte minutos — ela terminou já saindo do quarto, puxando Afrodite junto e fechando a porta em seguida.

Tomei um banho rápido, deixando meus cabelos soltos e mais ondulados na ponta. O mais difícil foi escolher que vestido usar... Que vestido usar... Vamos Katherine, escolha de uma vez ou vai se atrasar...

Depois de alguns minutos em duvida, optei por usar um vestido preto com um tecido macio e leve, então fui a procura de sapatos e olha a novidade: nenhuma sapatilha! NENHUMA sequer, todos, isso mesmo, TODOS tinham pelo menos cinco centímetros de salto! Escolhi um médio e simples, ninguém veria mesmo.

Quando eu abri a porta Athena e Afrodite já me esperavam como guardas, quando me viram me analisaram dos pés a cabeça.

— Por que preto? — questionou Athena.

— Por que eu gosto — respondi indiferente.

As deusas se entreolharam como se escondem algo o pensassem a mesma coisa, mais Afrodite disfarçou elogiando:

— Não sou muito fã de preto mais esse vestido ficou lindo em você.

— Obrigada.

— Agora vamos ou nos atrasaremos para a reunião — apressou Athena já seguindo o caminho até o salão.

— Que reunião?

— É onde vão escolher quais aulas você terá, quem te ensinará e por quanto tempo.

— Acho que será complicado...

— E está certo. Você tem muitos poderes de inúmeros deuses. Será um longo ano para você.

— Nunca percebi que tinha tantos poderes. Nunca me deram muitos problemas.

— Fale por você — retrucou Afrodite rindo impressionada — Quando você tinha pesadelos os marinheiros tinham problemas com o mar mega agitado e Poseidon não sabia mais o que fazer. Uma vez quando você ficou furiosa uma cidade de algum lugar da Ásia quase foi destruída pela tempestade e pelo terremoto no dia seguinte e certa vez Nyx teve um piti quando viu que a lua estava quase sumindo.

— Fiz tudo isso? — admirei-me e quando as duas concordaram decretei — Sou uma ameaça para a humanidade!

— Só se você não estiver com pleno controle de seus poderes — corrigiu Athena abrindo as portas da Sala do Trono.

Assim que entramos no salão a atenção dos deuses se voltaram para mim e assim pude perceber que até Dionísio e Hades estavam presentes, o que eram extremamente raro.

— A reunião deve ser importante para vocês também estarem aqui — previ aos dois deuses.

— Eu não diria que é importante, apenas inadiável talvez — desdenhou Dionísio entediado — Não posso dizer o mesmo por Hades.

Eu encarei o deus do Sub Mundo já percebendo que em seu estado normal ele não estava. Ele parecia... diferente.

— Hoje vamos decidir seus horários — informou Zeus.

— Meus horários?

— Sim. A cada mês um deus será seu mentor e te ensinará tudo o que sobre seus poderes.

— Legal, agora decidam isso logo por que eu estou mais do que ansiosa.

Passei por Poseidon que olhou da mesma forma que Athena e Afrodite e exclamou:

— Por acaso você é filha de Nyx?

— Não que eu saiba, mas se o se o senhor me disser-

— Pode ir parando por ai mocinha, não iremos dizer quem é o seu pai — cortou ele fazendo sinal para que eu me calasse.

— Mais não aguento só pensar que o meu pai pode está nesse salão.

— Então não pense.

— Droga.

— Agora vamos ver quem é o seu primeiro mentor — começou Zeus com vários papeis na mão — Que tal-

— Eu, eu, eu. Me escolhe — saltitou Afrodite — Estou louca para ensinar tudo o que sei a ela e tenho vários planos para ela — seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito perigoso.

— Eu estou começando a ficar com medo dela — entreguei temerosa.

— Por que? Só é Afrodite — brincou Apolo.

— É exatamente por isso.

Depois de uma pequena discussão entre os deuses, foi decidido que Athena seria a próxima, seguida por Zeus, Ártemis e assim por diante.

— Pois, como já decidimos, creio que a reunião está encerrada — decretou Zeus e quando todos já estavam se levantando eu interrompi.

— Hey! Podem esperar ai. Tem mais duas coisas que quero saber.

— E o que é? — questionou Hades arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Primeiro: por quanto tanto vou ficar aqui?

— O quanto for preciso e quando estiver pronta, irá para o acampamento — respondeu Hera com um sorriso sereno.

— E segundo: quem é o meu pai? E nem adianta me dizerem que não sabem, pois eu aposto tudo que tenho e o que não tenho para garantir que vocês sabem.

Os deuses se entreolharam temerosos. Mas qual era o problema em me contar quem era o meu pai? Eu tenho o direito de saber quem é? É tão difícil assim me dizerem quem o "deus todo poderoso" que engravidou minha e depois vão embora!

— Infelizmente não podemos dizer — respondeu primeiro Ártemis.

— Pelo menos posso tirar minhas próprias conclusões?

— Claro, mas é quase impossível.

— Eu estou no Olimpo, rodeada de vários deuses gregos, nada é impossível. Somente me dê uma pista...

— Ele está nesse salão — intrometeu-se Afrodite com um olhar divertido e recebendo advertência silenciosas dos outras.

— Isso já basta, já que não sou nada parecida com minha mãe, então devo puxar alguma coisa do meu pai.

Comecei a observar todos os deuses com muito cuidado. Suas características físicas, a cor dos cabelos, dos olhos, da pele... tudo. E até agora não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão. Que droga! Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças quando cheguei perto dos três grandes, por que qual seria a chance de ser filha de um deles? Nenhuma é claro!

Ao passar direto por Hades, o colar em meu pescoço aqueceu de repente e parei refletindo um pouco...Todos no salão ficaram mais inquietos. Dei meia volta e confusa olhei diretamente nos olhos de Hades... Até que ele é um pouco parecido comigo, os olhos e os cabelos... Não pode ser! Ou pode?

Senti o colar ficar mas quente e já estava começando a machucar minha mão, me aproximei do deus e olhei de cima a baixo. E estranhamente comecei a ouvir uma voz suave sussurrar algo em minha mente, uma voz que vinha do colar que começara a brilhar, sussurros vagavam em minha mente...

_"**Profecia... o Olimpo está em suas mãos... sua morte trará a destruição... e é exatamente isso que ele quer..."**_

Assustado me afastei do deus esperando as coisas se acalmarem, mas nada mudou, os deuses estranharam o ato e ficaram ainda mais desconfiados quando eu tirei o colar e o joguei longe.

— Faz ele ficar calado — murmurei quando ainda pude ouvir os sussurros.

— Ele quem? — questionou Athena preocupada.

_"**Uma profecia... **_

_**Uma semideusa...**_

_ **Filha do deus dos mortos...**_

_ **Viva... maldição... **_

_**Morta... destruição.**_

_**A única capaz**_

_**De trazer a morte eterna...**_

_**Ao tempo..."**_

— Hades... tempo... morte... destruição. ALGUEM FAÇA ELE PARAR!

— O que está havendo com ela? — ouvi Hades questionar e sentir ele se aproximando no momento em que eu me ajoelhei no chão tapando meus ouvidos.

Ouvi vários passos apressados e soube que todos os deuses já deveriam estar me observando. De canto de olho observei o colar brilhando mais intensamente, então o brilho formou uma espécie de jato que foi lançada contra mim. Fui jogada na parede e em seguida desmaiei.


	4. O ataque

Uma intensa luz ofuscava meus olhos os impedindo de abri-los. Meu corpo inteiro doía e minha mente estava confusa, não consegui pensar direito. Tentei levantar, mas alguém me impediu:

— Não faça esforço querida — pediu uma voz feminina suave.

— Athena?

— Sim querida, sou eu, agora tente descansar.

— Onde estou?

— A onde acha que está?

Senti algo quente e melado no meu pulso, reparei que havia uma pequena linha de um liquido dourado, mas não liguei. Olhei melhor em volta e só assim reparei que ainda estava no Olimpo, no meu próprio quarto. Estavam presentes Apolo, Hades, Poseidon, Afrodite e Hera.

— O que aconteceu comigo?

— Esperávamos que você nos dissesse.

— Eu não sei bem... O colar esquentou e eu comecei a ouvir uma voz na minha cabeça.

Os deuses se entreolharam preocupados.

— E o que a voz disse a você? — quis saber Poseidon.

Por alguma infeliz razão, eu lembrava por completa.

— Ela não foi bem direta.

— Diga o que lembra.

— Profecia, o Olimpo está em suas mãos, sua morte trará a destruição, e é exatamente isso que ele quer... Uma profecia, uma semideusa, filha do deus dos mortos, viva: maldição, morte: destruição, a única capaz, de trazer a morte eterna, ao tempo...

— Sabe o que significa?

— Tenho uma hipótese, mas quero ouvir de vocês, e peço que sejam sinceros.

— Há anos — começou Athena.

— O que vai fazer? — interrompeu Poseidon.

— Confie em mim Poseidon.

Poseidon hesitou e suspirando concordou:

— Tudo bem...

— Há anos atrás — recomeçou Athena — o Oraculo anunciou duas grandes profecias, uma delas é sobre o Percy.

— E a outra?

— É sobre uma filha de Hades, uma garota que deve ter a mesma idade de Perceu.

— Então Hades também quebrou o acordo de não ter mais filhos?

— Exato e essa profecia de que você falou conta sobre essa garota.

— Mas por que isso aconteceu?

— Não sabemos ao certo, achamos que pode ser um efeito do colar, nunca foi usado antes de você.

— Pode parar por ai — reagiu Apolo exasperado — _Nós_ não achamos nada, _você_ é que acha, por que eu não tenho ideia.

— Como é a profecia completa?

Vi que os deuses se entreolharam novamente e recebendo um sinal positivo de Zeus, Athena continuou:

— _Uma profecia que será eterna_

_ Enquanto o senhor Titã viver..._

_Uma semideusa filha do deus dos mortos_

_Dois caminhos se mostrarão_

_Somente um é o certo_

_Sua vida formada por segredos e mistérios_

_Nunca revelados_

_Quando viva, será e viverá uma maldição da benção que recebeu _

_Mas quando morta, trará a destruição de tudo o que conheceu_

_Somente ela será capaz_

_De trazer a morte eterna_

_Do Tempo..._

_Se viverá ou não..._

_Somente ela pode dizer._

— Quem é a garota? Tenho pena dela — menti com os olhos já marejados.

— Acho que você já sabe a resposta — disse Athena olhando as mãos.

As lagrimas caíram, não de tristeza, mas de raiva. Levantei-me rapidamente, assustando a todos e fazendo o tempo fechar, pedi:

— Com licença.

Sai correndo, fingindo não escutar os deuses me gritavam o meu nome. Comecei andar furiosamente pelo terreno, atraindo os olhares temerosos das ninfas que pareciam ter medo de eu destruir todo o seu jardim, que se dane todas elas!

O vento começou a ficar mais forte e chuva começou a aumentar, acho que eu estava provando da própria fúria, pois uma tempestade já se formava.

— Pois que chova! Eu não ligo! Que uma tempestade caia em toda Nova York, eu também não dou a mínima! — gritei para o nada.

No meu primeiro dia no Olimpo (que por acaso deveria ser um dia mega feliz), eu descubro que sou filha de Hades e que há uma profecia que fala de mim, dizendo que sou a única capaz de matar Cronos, se é que ele pode ser morto, por que eu não tenho ideia de como fazer isso! Diz que vivo e sou uma maldição, e que morta trago a destruição! Conhecendo o inimigo, qualquer que seja, iram me querer morta com toda a certeza e agora não vou poder ter mais paz, por que posso pegar uma avenida e um soldado de Cronos me matar em segundos!

— Que merda! Ter uma vida normal é pedir muito! O que os deuses ou melhor, o que a Mitologia Grega tem contra uma vida normal para uma semideusa!

— Falando sozinha? — perguntou uma voz rouca atrás de mim.

— Tô, por que? Algum problema? Ou será que tenho que matar Cronos antes e reclamar depois?

— Olha como fala comigo garota! — repreendeu Hades ríspido.

— Oh mil perdões, esqueci que o senhor é o meu, muito presente, pai — ironizei.

— Chega de drama, não é tão ruim assim...

— Não é tão ruim assim? NÃO É TÃO RUIM ASSIM! Diga isso a uma outra pessoa que não seja, eu, uma garota de treze anos que precisa ser treinada para o combate e destruir Cronos, e sabe-se lá como vou fazer isso, se é que vou fazer!

— Mas não precisa ficar tão estressada, precisa? — tentou ele novamente.

— Oh! Me desculpe se estou estressa POR SABER, EM UM ÚNICO DIA, QUE TENHO A RESPONSABILIDADE DE MATAR CRONOS, QUE VIVO E SOU UMA MALDIÇÃO, E QUE PROVAVELMENTE TODOS OS INIMIGOS DO OLIMPO, NO MUNDO INTEIRO, IRÃO QUERER ME MATAR, SÓ PELO SIMPLES FATO DE QUE, CASO EU MORRER, TRAGO A DESTRUIÇÃO PRA MERDA DESSE MUNDO!

— Você só precisa ficar calma e treinar o máximo possível — sugeriu Hades com a maior naturalidade.

— NÃO ME PEÇA CALMA! TENHO PARTE DA _SUA _PERSONALIDADE, SE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE NO MEU LUGAR, FICARIA CALMO! LOGICO QUE NÃO! JÁ TERIA ESPLODIDO METADE DO SUBMUNDO SÓ PARA EXPRESSAR SUA FURIA!

— Garota, eu não vim aqui só para aguentar seus gritos e seus ataques histéricos, sou seu pai e não permito que altere a voz na minha presença! — bradou ele já ficando furioso com os gritos.

Que se dane!

— E o que vai fazer? Me colocar de castigo? Não obrigada — impliquei.

— Faço coisas muito pior do que um simples castigo mortal, se eu quiser posso fazer você conhecer o seu lugar de origem mais rapidamente.

— Vai me matar e prender minha no submundo pela eternidade! — me indignei e quando ele concordou diabolicamente, era como se eu jogasse a racionalidade para o ar e fiquei bem a frente dele e furiosa concordei — Por mim tudo bem!

Ele ficou pasmo, eu apenas o apressei:

— Vamos logo! Acaba com isso! Não quer me matar? Então me mata de uma vez e me prende no submundo, não tenho problema nenhum com isso! Por que, além de tudo, eu sou só mais uma filha sua não é mesmo? Uma dentre muitas que eu sei que já teve antes desse bendito acordo que para mim só foi criado para vocês terem o prazer de quebra-lo. O que está esperando? Me mate de uma vez e acaba com isso! Sou só mais uma filha das milhares que teve, e até agora só trago problema não é mesmo?

— Se sente um desejo tão grande assim de morrer... então me deixe ajuda-la — ofereceu uma voz rouca a altamente perigosa, vindo de trás de arbusto que pingava com a chuva, clareei minha visão da chuva e vi quem eu menos queria ver...

Ares, o deus da Guerra.

Em segundos, os deuses olímpicos já estavam ao meu lado, como se estivessem se preparando para a guerra, foi ai que conclui: ou eu sou muito importante ou eles não gostam de perder... talvez os dois.

— Olha o que temos aqui... a família reunida para proteger uma meio sangue — zombou Ares rindo.

— O que você quer aqui Ares? — quis saber Athena furiosa.

— Vim visitar minha querida prima. O que mais eu faria aqui? — respondeu Ares como se fosse o obvio.

— Você não é bem vindo aqui. Vá embora imediatamente — exigiu Poseidon.

— Vocês não podem me impedir! E eu só quero conversar com ela... — disse Ares tão carinhosamente que fiquei desnorteada por um tempo.

Balancei a cabeça tentando extinguir o desejo de conversar com ele. Com isso, Ares riu de uma forma misteriosa e seu olhar ganhou um brilho mega estranho quando percebeu que eu não usava o colar dos deuses.

— Ela não quer conversar com você! — retrucou Hades ficando a minha frente.

— Isso é ela que decide titio e se ela quiser vocês não podem impedir — replicou o deus da guerra ainda me encarando — Vamos Kathe... só quero conversar... Confie em mim... — chamou ele estendendo a mão.

Eu não faço ideia do que ele fez, mas de repente o desejo de aceitar foi crescendo de uma forma descontrolada. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre nada, nem meu corpo, nem minha voz... a única coisa pela qual eu lutava era por minha mente que teimava em não obedecer. Comecei a andar na direção dele, mas me repeli o mesmo momento.

— Prima, não vou te machucar... só quero ter uma simples conversa com você, nada mais que isso — chamou ele novamente.

Dessa vez não consegui lutar. A voz dele estava tão doce, tão carinhosa e sua face tão bondosa, que não consegui pensar em como um homem daquele, tão gentil, poderia me fazer mal e eu já não conseguia entender como os outros o odiavam tanto! Era a primeira vez que via Ares e já não entendia como os deuses foram tão injustos a ponto de expulsa-lo do Olimpo e acusa-lo de traidor! Não lembrei mais quem eu era ou mesmo de onde vinha, tudo o que eu pensava era em mim juntar a ele.

Recomecei a andar na direção do deus, uma voz me interrompeu:

— Não faça isso Katherine. Ele é um traidor! Vai te matar.

— Eu não vou te matar... — disse Ares docemente.

— Você não vai me matar... — repeti inconscientemente.

— Ela está enfeitiçada! — exclamou Afrodite.

Que loucura ela estava falando!

Eu já estava bem próxima de Ares quando ele voltou a falar:

— Os deuses foram injustos comigo...

— Os deuses foram injustos com você...

— Devem pagar por isso...

Finalmente peguei na mão dele e fiquei ao seu lado, repetindo:

— Devem pagar por isso...

— Viu? Eu não te fiz nenhum mal.

— Você não é perigoso — conclui.

— Você confia em mim? Vai ficar do meu lado, não vai? — perguntou ele inocentemente e com um sorriso contagiante.

Eu o encarei, decidida a confirmar tudo.

— Não se entregue a ele filha... Você é muito melhor que isso — conclui Hades chamando minha atenção.

Eu o olhei confusa.

Filha? Desde quando eu sou filha de Hades?

— Tarde demais titio. Ninguém nunca conseguiu desfazer o feitiço — gabou-se Ares.

PARA TUDO! Ele disse feitiço! Tem alguma coisa estranha. E Hades me chamou de filha... OH MEUS DEUSES! Agora eu lembrei! Sou filha de Hades e Ares não é nada gentil, na verdade ele é o maior canalha traidor que já existiu em todas as eras!

— E agora Katherine confia em mim, não é Kathe? — confirmou Ares.

Eu o encarei inocentemente e ri suavemente:

— Nunca! — bradei me soltando dele, a chuva piorou com a minha raiva — Como você teve a cara de pau de me enfeitiçar!

— E como você conseguiu desfazer o feitiço? — exclamou Ares pasmo. Segundos depois ele se recuperou do susto e esboçou um sorriso _muito _alegre — Mas isso não importa agora... Peguem-na!

Vários guardas de Cronos apareceram de trás das arvores, estavam fortemente armados e não pareciam nada felizes, eles eram um plano B de Ares. Eu não podia me defender, não estava armada e mesmo se estivesse não sei nem segurar uma espada direito, e os deuses nada podiam fazer, no entanto, Athena pareceu pensar em alguma coisa que me ajudasse, pois me jogou um anel, ordenando:

— Aperte-o!

Obedeci e no mesmo instante o anel se transformou em uma espada celestial, onde na lamina de bronze celestial, em grego, havia escrito ABENÇOADA PELOS DEUSES. Ótimo! Agora é só brandir a espada que todos saberão quem eu sou. E foi o que eu fiz, tentando me proteger, mas mesmo tendo os poderes dos deuses eu não conseguia, pois eu não tinha nenhum treinamento e eram muitos para uma única garota.

Quando perfurei um terceiro guarda, um outro me imobilizou por trás e no segundo seguinte eu já não estava mais no Olimpo e sim num lugar totalmente desconhecido, parecia um campo com um grande lago.

— Alguma coisa deu errado, estamos no lugar errado! — observou um dos guardas.

O número de guardas diminuiu bastante e vários deles estavam sem armas e agora praguejavam em grego antigo. Decidi aproveitar a distração deles, rodei a espada entre os dedos e comecei a atacar. O primeiro que estava de costas para mim foi o primeiro a virar pó, e logo os outros ficaram em alerta e me atacaram.

Tentei perfurar um, mas este desviou e escapou por um triz, desviei de um e aproveitei para matar outro a minha direita, no entanto, quando perfurei o outro mais alto, senti uma dor lancinante na região do estomago e em seguida senti minhas forças indo embora, cai de joelhos no chão e me apoiei na espada, algo quente e molhado escorria pelo meu corpo, logicamente era sangue, mais quando criei coragem para olhar me deparei não com um liquido vermelho e sim dourado.

Como pode ser!

Os guardas ficaram inquietos e se afastaram rapidamente, sumindo em seguida.

Os deuses ficaram exclamando coisas na minha mente, coisas que já estavam ficam impossíveis de serem entendidas, enquanto isso o ferimento piorava, e os deuses continuavam exclamando coisas como _"Por Zeus, ela é uma deusa!" _ou _"Como ela pode ser uma deusa! Isso é impossível"_.

— Calem a boca! — pedi com todas as forças que me restavam e em seguida sussurrei mais calma — Alguém sabe algo de útil que possa me ajudar?

— Toque na água — ordenaram Athena e Poseidon em uníssono, entreolhando-se em seguida.

— Só tocar? — questionei sem acreditar.

— Isso, apenas toque, eu cuido do resto — confirmou Poseidon sério.

Literalmente, me arrastei até o pequeno lago próximo, toquei levemente na água e senti um pouco da minha força voltando e o ferimento se fechando lentamente.

— É tudo o que posso fazer, o ferimento está curado mais você perdeu muito sangue, tem que ir para o Acampamento Meio-sangue imediatamente — ordenou Poseidon.

— Como? Eu não sei o caminho.

— Annabeth está fora do acampamento, vou manda-la até você — anunciou Athena.

— Percy está com ela, vou chama-lo também — Poseidon fez o mesmo.

Me perguntei quem eram esses dois, talvez sejam filhos deles... Minutos depois comecei a ouvir gritos, mesmo deitada podia sentir eles chegarem mais perto.

— OLÁ! TEM ALGUEM AI? — gritou uma garota, que deduzi ser Annabeth.

— VIEMOS AJUDA-LA! — completou um garoto que deduzi ser o tal Percy.

— ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? — gritou um outro garoto.

Reuni forças e gritei:

— ESTOU AQUI.

Ouvi passos apressados e segundos depois vi uma garota loira me localizar.

— POR AQUI — gritou ela chamando os outros dois.

Os três se aproximaram rapidamente, a garota loira pareceu alarmada:

— Temos que leva-la para o acampamento o mais rápido possível.

— Como? — perguntou o... menino-bode? Ele é uma sátiro? Caramba!

— Percy, tem como você chamar os pégasos? — perguntou a garota.

— Já estão vindo — respondeu o tal do Percy fazendo a garota olha-lo sem acreditar.

— Está ficando esperto. Acho que isso é um bom sinal, agora me ajude com a garota.

— Hey! Eu tenho nome: Katherine Foster, prazer — apresentei-me.

— Sou Annabeth Chase, também é um prazer conhece-la — apresentou-se a garota — Esse é Percy Jackson — ela indicou o garoto com a cara de Poseidon — E esse é Grover — ela indicou o sátiro que continuava muito sério.

Eles me ajudaram a levantar e peguei minha espada rapidamente antes que eles conseguissem ler o que estava escrito e descobrissem quem sou de verdade. Subi no pégaso cinza rezando para que ele permanecesse com a mente silenciosa, ele pareceu ouvir minha prece.

Decidi manter o que sou de verdade em segredo, por que isso diminuiria muito os problemas, e os deuses pareceram concordar pois não mostraram nenhuma objeção. Vou esconder tudo até o momento em que Hades me reclamasse ou até outro momento em que eu achar necessário.

Grover ainda me encarava desconfiado, eu estava começando a me incomodar.

— Por que ele fica me encarando? — perguntei a Annabeth.

— Grover! Para de ficar encarando a Katherine, ela estava incomodada! — ela repreendeu.

Ele não parou e Percy pareceu decidir acompanha-lo.

— O que deu em vocês? — quis saber Annabeth nervosa.

Olhei bem nos olhos de Grover e descobri o que o incomodava, e observei:

— Está sentindo o meu cheiro não é?

— Estou. Você cheira a flores do campo, ao mar e muitas outras coisas misturadas, é estranho, nunca senti um perfume como esse antes... — admirou-se ele.

— Acha que sou um monstro disfarçado?

— Acho.

— Não pode confirmar isso quando chegarmos ao acampamento? Soube que monstros não conseguem entrar lá.

— Posso, mais vou continuar a não confiar em você.

— Tudo bem, entendo sua desconfiança — concordei indiferente.

É logico que eu o entendia: eu tenho um cheiro incomum, nenhum deles me conhecesse, me encontraram caída sem nenhum motivo aparente, não falei da onde sou ou o que aconteceu comigo e sem falar que estou com uma roupa estilo Grécia antiga.

— Estamos chegando — anunciou Percy apontando para um acampamento no meio do nada, na minha opinião aquele lugar precisa de uma nova decoração...

Droga! Estou ficando que nem Afrodite!


	5. Bem vinda ao Acampamento Meiosangue

**N/A: Pessoal eu quero pedir desculpas a vocês por demorar tanto, mas é que estou realmente sem tempo e não vou abandonar a fic ok? Bom... minha demora tem motivo, acontece que estou estudando para as malditas provas de final de ano, para quem não sabe eu sou do 9º ano e em cerca de uma semana vou enfrentar a prova do Colégio Militar, em novembro a prova da Fundação Nokia e em dezembro outra prova. Então torçam para que eu passe ok? Bjos e comentem!**

Pousamos em frente aos portões do acampamento, desci do pegaso tentando ao máximo não ter uma conexão mental com ele, que nem Poseidon tem com todos os tipos de cavalo. Encarei Grover que ainda desconfiava de mim... Imagina, eu? Um monstro? Que besteira.

— Atravesse logo o portão — apressou-me Percy ao lado de Grover — Estou com um pressentimento estranho...

— E desde quando você tem _pressentimentos, _cabeça de alga? — quis saber Annabeth desconfiada.

Eu odeio concordar com um dos de Poseidon, mas eu também estou com um pressentimento muito estranho... Quando olhei melhor entre as arvores, descobri o por quê. Na parte mais fechada do lugar havia varias daquelas mulheres-cobras nojentas, mas não foram elas que me assustaram e sim, não só um, mas dois Minotauros!

— Por Zeus! — exclamei sem pensar — Entrem, rápido!

— Por que? — perguntou Percy e Annabeth.

— Não discutam! Apenas entrem, que mal fará? — questionei. Era tão difícil só...entrar?

Praticamente os empurrei portal a dentro. Quase sem folego só com o pensamento de ser atacada por todos aqueles monstros, desejei infinitamente ter aquele bendito colar novamente. Emburrada, fitei Grover e Percy e reclamei:

— Satisfeitos! Atravessei essa maldita barreira e provei que não sou um monstro!

— Agora estamos. Mas não entendemos o motivo de você quase nos empurrar para dentro — reclamou Grover.

— Ah! Por Zeus, deixem a menina em paz! — pediu Annie impaciente — Vou chamar Quíron e não quero que vocês a perturbem de novo.

A loira saiu correndo em direção a uma grande casa azul, que eu reconheci como a Casa Grande, principal lar do Oraculo, os deuses sempre falavam muito dela em reuniões sobre o acampamento.

Mesmo de longe consegui ver Annie se aproximando, mas ela não estava sozinha, estava acompanhada por um... Aquilo é um cavalo? Não... acho que não é um cavalo...

— Seja bem-vinda Katherine, sou Quíron, responsável pelo acampamento — apresentou-se o meio homem.

— Valeu, mas... eu tô ficando doida ou você é um centauro? — perguntei abobada.

— Você não está ficando doida, eu sou mesmo um centauro — ele riu de uma forma suave, como se dissesse: Por que todos duvidam?

— Arr... Bem... é um prazer conhece-lo Quíron — gaguejei.

— Determinada ou indeterminada? — o centauro perguntou à Annabeth.

— Indeterminada — respondeu Annie.

O centauro suspirou.

— Se é assim, leve-a para o chalé 11 e amanhã mostre o acampamento para ela, hoje devem estar todos cansados — ordenou ele.

— Com certeza, foi um dia longo — concordou Grover.

Depois de andarmos por um tempo, comecei a ver vários chalés agrupados em forma de "U".

— São os chalés dos deuses, cada um representa um deus ou deusa olimpiana — explicou Annie — Ha todos os chalés, em exceção apenas de-

— Hades — completei e tempo pareceu mais sombrio, até a nevoa ficou mais densa.

— Sim, ele não possui um chalé — esclareceu a loira.

— Eu acho que nenhum dos Três Grandes deveria ter um chalé — comentei fazendo todos me encararem.

— E por que acha isso? — perguntou o deus do vinho aparecendo ao lado de Grover.

— Por que, tecnicamente, nenhum dos três deveria ter filhos — respondi indiferente — Não é isso o que diz no contrato que eles fizeram? Penso que eles só possuem chalés por que sabiam que quebrariam o contrato... ou por que são os deuses mais populares por aqui.

Um trovão quase deu fim nos vidros e um raio quase partiu uma arvore.

— Não acho que seja saudável ficar falando isso senhorita... Sabe, os trovões significam que um certo deus não gostou o que falou — alertou Quíron olhando para o céu que ficara branco de chuva.

Esbocei um sorriso maligno e podia jurar que os meus olhos brilharam de forma perigosa quando eu disse:

— Não se preocupe, adoro tempestades...

"_O que faz aqui senhor? Nunca recebe ninguém do acampamento"_, questionei mentalmente para Dionísio.

"_Você é uma exceção e sabe disso, preciso mostrar ter mais atenção com você do que com os outros, assim ficará mais fácil e começaram a suspeitar"_, respondeu o deus do vinho indiferente.

"_Mas eu recebi ordens para guardar esse segredinho por mais tempo possível"_, repliquei confusa.

"_Essas ordens foram canceladas, o próprio Zeus mandou você ser você mesma, mas para não abusar muito dos poderes"_, cortou Dionísio com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"_Aceito as novas ordens com prazer"_, concordei.

— Então... se não construíram os chalés por que os deuses são populares... Então por que eles já estavam construídos quando os filhos chegaram aqui? — perguntei fitando o chalé de Zeus e Poseidon.

— Quando o filho de um deles nasce sabemos com antecipação, mais é o próprio deus que cria o chalé para o seu filho — respondeu Annie.

— Então se um dia houver um filho de Hades, a criança estará ferrada, pois Hades não vai querer sair de seu domínio nem que a Terra inteira fosse destruída... talvez ele saísse por causa disso, seriam muitos mortos e ele não gosta muito de lamentações de mortos — respondi fingindo estar pensativa.

Outro trovão e a nevoa se intensificou.

— Nem o meu pai está gostando de seus comentários, muito menos o deus do sub mundo — alertou Quíron — Tenha mais cuidado com as palavras.

Eu me aproximei e com o indicador pedi para ele se abaixar (Quíron é muito alto ok?) e falei:

— Se o seu pai e o seu querido titio não estão gostando do que eu estou falando, então diga a eles para virem pessoalmente me mandarem calar a boca.

— Gostei dela — comentou Percy quase num sussurro para Grover.

— Então? Onde fica o chalé de Hermes? — perguntei olhando em volta — Por favor não me diga que é aquele com um monte de garotos escandalizados.

— É ele mesmo — respondeu Grover rindo.

— Droga. Não entro naquele lugar até receber um quite contra furtos — brinquei.

— E quem disse que você vai ficar lá? — quis saber Dionísio arqueando a sobrancelha.

— O centauro que está do seu lado — respondi apontando para Quíron.

— Nada disso, você vai ficar em um dos quartos da Casa Grande — afirmou Dionísio.

— Mas sr. D, ela é- tentou Quíron sem entender.

— Eu sei o que ela é Quíron, sei até mais do que você — interrompeu o deus.

— Mas sr. D, ela precisa de cuidados — interferiu Annie.

— Eu sei disso Anne Bell e eu mesmo vou cuidar dela — essa me surpreendeu.

Eu estava com a cara mais confusa do mundo, primeiro: por que vou ficar na casa grande? Segundo: como assim Dionísio vai cuidar de mim, ele não cuida nem dos filhos dele! E terceiro: qual é a do pessoal daqui que não chama os deuses pelo nome? Que idiotice.

Dionísio quase me arrastou para a Casa Grande o mais rápido que pôde, pelo o que pude perceber a Casa Grande não tinha nada demais, só era grande e... azul, com vários quartos e um porão, o deus me levou até um quarto no andar de cima, em seguida dizendo:

— Espere aqui enquanto eu busco algumas coisas.

Credo! Dionísio doido. Como eu estava sozinha, aproveitei para dar uma olhada em mim mesma no espelho e eu estava um caco: meu vestido estava rasgado, meu cabelo bagunçado, havia um furo no exato lugar onde um daqueles guerreiros miseráveis me furou e no local não havia nada maior que uma fina cicatriz, sem falar que eu estava toda suja, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Afrodite não ia gostar de me ver assim...

Escutei um barulho do lado de fora e quando abri a janela pude enxergar Annie, Percy e Grover a poucos metros da casa, dei um tchauzinho para eles e tentei sorrir da forma mais alegre e inocente que pude, acho que deu certo por que eles retribuíram da mesma forma, mas parara logo depois quando avistaram alguém, segui o olhar deles e encontrei com o meu provável futuro pesadelo: Clarisse. Ares sempre se gabava de que a garota era a mais parecida com ele e até então eu nunca a tinha visto. Mas o jeito que ela herdou de Ares era inconfundível e tive vontade de lhe mostrar o dedo do meio, mas me limitei a lançar um olhar mortal a ela.

Quando ela me fitou e eu finalmente a olhei nos olhos... foi ódio a primeira vista. Nos fuzilamos com olhar, mas eu já estava no limite do meu controle e me forcei a fechar as janelas e em seguida as cortinas e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, por mais cansado que eu estivesse não conseguia ficar parada. Quando a porta abriu me virei pensando ser Dionísio, mas encontrei uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Era um garoto com a minha idade, talvez mais, com a pele branca, olhos e cabelos escuros, um pouco mais alto que eu e tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios. Até que ele é... bonito. E meio familiar.

— Meu nome é Jason Ryans — apresentou-se o garoto.

— Ryans tipo... Ryan no plural? — perguntei, pra mim o nome dele era meio incomum.

— Isso, a maioria das pessoas nem perguntam isso, vão logo me chamando de Ryan, por isso, valeu por tentar entender ele pelo menos — disse o garoto divertido.

— De nada, mas é que seu sobrenome é meio... complicado, tudo bem se eu te chamar de Jay? — pedi.

— Tudo bem, agora deite-se, vou cuidar de você — pediu Jay rindo.

— Ok e meu nome é Katherine Foster, mas pode me chamar apenas de Kathe — apresentei-me deitando na cama.

— Ok Kathe, enquanto eu faço o meu trabalho, posso fazer algumas perguntas?

— Pode, claro. Mas não abuse.

— Por que Dionísio tem uma atenção especial por você?

— Não faço ideia, mas como sabe disso?

— Isso já se espalhou por todo o acampamento.

— Nossa! Isso é que é fofoca rápida...

— Alguma chance de ser filha dele?

— Não mesmo, a não ser que Poseidon case com Zeus amanha.

— Certo... Alguma ideia de quem é seu pai?

— Também não, talvez um deus menor se eu tiver sorte.

— Não gosta muito dos Olimpianos não é?

— Não é bem isso, só não concordo com algumas coisas...

— Por acaso é daquelas que adora quebrar as regras?

— De vez em quando, Quíron quase teve um ataque quando eu comecei a falar dos deuses... foi divertido, adorei o raio do Zeus e coitada da arvore que foi destruída por ele.

— Nunca tive coragem de fazer isso, vai que ele me mata torrado. Coma isso — ele me entregou um pote com algo muito parecido com pudim, eu o olhei com uma interrogação quase palpável — É ambrosia, vai te fazer bem.

— Tô confiando em você — provei aos poucos — Até que não é tão ruim, tem gosto de pudim de chocolate.

— Sério? Pra mim teve gosto de pipoca.

— Mas alguma pergunta?

— Sim, você tem namorado?

— Por que quer saber?

— Por que você é linda e estou curioso para saber se está livre.

Eu parei a colher no ar e ri suavemente, mal acreditando do por que ele me parecer tão familiar, ele tinha o jeito safado de Apolo:

— Deixe-me adivinhar... é filho de Apolo?

— É tão obvio?

Eu me levantei e fiquei frente a frente com ele, a cada palavra eu dava um passo a frente e ele um passo a trás:

— O mesmo jeito safado, mulherengo, que apenas usa as mulheres quando quer, galanteador barato e charme tão irresistível quanto desprezível.

— Então está livre? — perguntou ele já a porta.

— Me deixe te explicar uma coisa: se você me perturbar com cantadas baratas toda hora, eu vou fazer uma simples coisa que te deixará incapacitado de ter filhos ou pelo menos sentir prazer pelo resto da sua vida — bati a porta na cara dele e decidi: nunca admitirei em voz alta o quanto ele é bonito e charmoso.

Mas ainda pude ouvi-lo dizer um: _Essa vai ser difícil..._

— Não, essa vai ser impossível — falei alto o bastante para ele ouvir.

Suspirei cansada, o que eu menos preciso é de um garoto ocupando minha mente.

Olhei ao redor a procura de sabe-se lá o quê e encontrei roupas encima da cama, uma calça jeans quase preta e uma camisa laranjada onde estava escrito "Acampamento meio-sangue", mas não era dessa roupa que eu precisava, procurei melhor e, dentro de um tipo de armário, encontrei uma lingerie meio curto (leia-se um vestido branca que vai até o meio das coxas).

Deitei-me com a intenção de dormir, mas eu estava inquieta demais para isso, o jeito era esperar o sono vim, não importa se demorar, ele vai ter que vim...

O sol já estava me incomodando e eu desejei infinitamente que o sol sumisse... rapidamente despertei e espantei esse pensamento, vai que o sol some mesmo, Apolo me mataria.

Ainda era cedo e por um momento pensei em dormir mais, ai lembrei que eu não conhecia nada da casa e como previsto, demorei quase meia hora procurando o banheiro, não sem antes encontrar vários quartos vazios e vários deles com teias de aranha. Vesti as roupas que eu encontrei no dia anterior e me apressei em descer.

Na frente da casa encontrei Quíron e Dionísio conversando.

— Bom dia Katherine, o café já está servido — Quíron apontou para um conjunto de mesas onde havia vários adolescentes conversando — Apresse-se ou perderá a hora.

Temerosa, me aproximei das pessoas que começavam a me encarar. Um duvida: onde eu sento?

— Sente-se junto comigo — disse Dionísio quase me matando do coração.

Eu o segui atraindo mais olhares e os cochichos começaram quando eu sentei ao lado do deus na mesa principal. Para o meu pavor, Dionísio levantou e pediu silêncio:

— Oi para todos e blá blá blá, o resto já sabem. Nossa mais nova campista é Katherine Foster e sejam educados com ela, podem continuar a comer.

Nem preciso dizer que não consegui comer nada com todo mundo me olhando né? Eu beliscava um pouco aqui e depois ali, ai belisquei de novo, um gole e pronto. Já estava bom demais, peguei um biscoito e fui beliscando enquanto caminhava pelo terreno.

— Hey Kathe! — eu me virei e fitei Annie, ela virou a espada entre os dedos e chamou — Tá afim de uma luta?

— Sem chance — neguei ao pedido — É injusto lutar com a filha da sabedoria.

— Não sabia que era covarde... — provocou a loira.

É. Ela conseguiu.

— Ok. Me dá uma espada — pedi.

Ela me jogou uma espada que não se equilibrava muito comigo.

Ela atacou quando eu estava desprevenida e eu fui forçada a recuar. Ataquei por baixo, mas ela se protegeu e me atacou por dentro, eu a impedi.

— Nada mal — parabenizou Annie.

Foi ai que eu tive uma ideia. Por mais inteligente que Annabeth fosse, ela não detectaria um erro tão rápido. Avancei e ataquei ao mesmo tempo surpreendendo-a, ela interrompeu o meu ataque seguinte, baixei a guarda de um modo que a fizesse atacar por baixo, e foi o que ela fez achando que era um erro meu, foi quando eu desviei no ultimo momento e arranquei a espada da mão dela (acho que a machuquei com minhas unhas), ela rapidamente recuou e acabou tropeçando, quando caiu eu apontei as duas espadas para o coração dela.

No final Annie estava caída no chão, com os cabelos no rosto, ofegante e com a mão vermelha, já eu estava surpreendida comigo mesma, entreguei a espada a ela dizendo:

— O seu principal erro é se concentrar muito em descobrir os erros dos outros, é um erro que pode tanto te salvar quanto te matar.

— Como conseguiu me enganar? — perguntou ela levantando.

— Eu não te enganei, você mesma se enganou achando que ninguém pode errar propositalmente — respondi indiferente. Quando olhei em volta, paralisei, quase todos do acampamento (se não todos) estavam nos olhando e com certeza tinham acabado de ver a luta. Droga!

Eu já estava mega envergonhada, só piorou quando todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, dando palpites de quem eu poderia ser filha, ouvi de tudo:

— Ela pode ser filha de Athena, é muito esperta — disse um garoto.

— Não é só os filhos de Athena que são espertos, pode ser Zeus, viu como o tempo fechou enquanto ela lutava? — indagou outro.

— Mas ela também lutou com a leveza e o charme da deusa do amor.

— O mar ficou muito mais movimentado, com certeza deve ser do deus do mar.

— Não, será que ninguém percebeu que a floresta ficou mais escura? Deve ser do deus do sub mundo.

"_Alguém faça eles calarem a boca"_, pedi aos deuses.

Olhei em volta a procura de alguma saída, mas só consegui enxergar Percy me encarando de uma forma... estranha, parecia estar tão perdido em pensamentos que sua mente com certeza não estava ali.

— Percy? Está tudo bem?

Ele se aproximou fazendo todos cochicharem mais ainda:

— Iihh, acho que rolou um clima — sussurrou uma filha de Afrodite.

— O que será que ele vai fazer?

— Tudo bem Percy? — sussurrei de uma forma que só ele ouvisse.

— Precisamos conversar... em particular? — disse ele da mesma forma.

— Onde?

Em resposta ele me puxou pelo pulso em direção a floresta.

— Percy? Espere! O que quer? — protestei.

— Ainda não chegamos — respondeu ele sem parar.

— Já chegamos sim — puxei meu pulso — Diga de uma vez o que quer antes que eu mude ideia e passa a te odiar.

Eu sabia que ele não queria que os outros ouvissem por que se aproximou o bastante para que só eu ouvisse:

— Nunca vi uma garota ter tanta influencia neste lugar como você, muito menos uma garota que tem as características de muitos deuses ao mesmo tempo, sempre pensei que isso fosse impossível até conhecer você!

— Nem tudo por aqui desrespeito a você Perceu Jackson — retruquei.

— Como sabe o meu nome?

— Não interessa.

— Por favor, confie em mim.

— Como posso confiar em você? Eu mal te conheço — dei as costas a ele já me afastando, mas uma voz me fez estancar.

"_Mas você que ele é confiável... Conte a ele"_, pediu Athena mentalmente.

"_Está defendendo o filho de Poseidon!"_, essa é novidade...

"_Não complique as coisas, apenas conte de uma vez!"_

— Droga! — suspirei vencida. Sem encara-lo pedi ao garoto — Jackson! Ajude-me a guardar as espadas.

Quando ele se aproximou de mim, sussurrei discretamente:

— Encontre-me no celeiro, e leve Annabeth.

Minutos depois eu já estava no celeiro , impaciente a espera dos dois. Quando eles finalmente chegaram eu já estava andando de um lado para o outro a quase dez minutos.

— Até que fim? O que aconteceu? Pararam para namorar? — exasperei.

— Ai não seja tão exagerada Kathe e não estávamos namorando — teimou Annie me fazendo revirar os olhos — Conta de uma vez, estamos curiosos.

— Não parece, por que demoraram quase meia hora — resmunguei.

— Você pediu para guardar as espadas — defendeu-se Percy.

— Foram só duas espadas! — exclamei, mas suspirei varias vezes tentando me acalmar e continuei — Agora... Annabeth, escolhe um dos deuses olimpianos.

— Por que?

— _Apenas _escolha.

— Ok. Ok... Poseidon?

Peguei uma vasilha com água que eu já havia preparada e coloquei no chão bem a minha frente e me dirigi a Percy:

— Faça uma pequena demonstração do que pode fazer com a água.

Ele deu de ombros, fitou a água e em seguida a própria flutuou no ar e começou a fazer círculos e mais círculos no ar.

— Satisfeita? — quis saber ele impaciente.

— Seja mais animado! Desse jeito — fitei a água, levantei a mão e comecei a fazer um caminho no ar fazendo com a água seguisse o trajeto. A água começou a fazer círculos em volta de Percy e depois de Annie.

"_Blackjack?"_, chamei mentalmente.

"_Chamou chefinha?"_, perguntou o pegaso aparecendo ao meu lado.

"_Tá afim de um pouquinho de água?"_

Ele começou a me olhar com os olhinhos brilhando, não resistir e com a outra mão mostrei o os torrões.

"_Com torrões de açúcar?"_

"_Agora sim chefinha"_, comemorou Blackjack. Enquanto eu

— Você é filha de Poseidon! — exclamou Percy com os olhos arregalados.

— Eu nunca disse isso — cortei fazendo ambos me olharem confusos — Sua vez Percy, escolha.

— Er... Zeus.

Aproximei-me novamente da vasilha, dessa vez eu apenas mergulhei minha mão na água e segundos depois uma carga elétrica começou a tomar conta do liquido que se tornou tão elétrico quanto a própria carga.

— Pelos deuses! — exclamou Annie — Quem _e _o quê é você?

Rindo, pressionei o meu anel expondo a espada onde podia-se ler "_Abençoada pelos deuses"_ e fingi fazer uma nova apresentação, dessa vez com uma pequena reverência:

— Meu nome é Katherine Foster e recebi a grande e desejada Benção dos deuses...

— Por Zeus! Então é você a garota de que Quíron sempre fala — surpreendeu-se Annie.

— Por isso Dionísio tem uma atenção especial por você! — concluiu Percy se aproximando.

— Você é uma lenda por aqui, há um livro que conta sua história desde do dia do seu nascimento, foi escrito por um filho de Athena — comunicou a loira.

— Sério? Não deve ser muito grande, não vivi muita coisa... — falei pensativa — Mesmo com esse livro nunca souberam que era eu?

— Não, a sua identidade e a da sua mãe sempre foram segredo absoluto, o próprio autor conta que essa é a única exigência do Olimpo — respondeu Percy ainda me olhando como se eu fosse um experimento cientifico que deu certo.

— Não me olhe dessa maneira — a água elétrica começou a se movimentar e ele rapidamente recuou com as mão pra cima, em sinal de rendição.

— Você é bem sensível sabia? — verificou ele.

— Isso não será problema pra você se não me perturbar — respondi séria.

— Você é filha de Hades e fugiu do Olimpo — disse Annie.

— Eu não _fugi _do Olimpo, fui forçada a me retirar e tudo é culpa do maldito Ares! Aquele desgraçado de uma figa só conseguiu me atacar por que eu estava desprevenida e ainda estou! Ai que inferno... — é, estou estressada.

— Por isso não gosta de Clarisse — conclui Percy compreensivo.

— Ela é o pai sem tirar nem por! — acusei frustada.

— Acho que está tirando conclusões precipitadas — tentou Annie.

— Vai dizer que ela não é o que parece ser? — ironizei.

— Vendo por um lado-

— Annabeth!

— Está bem, ela é o que parece ser, na maioria das vezes... Espera, agora que eu reparei que você não está usando o colar dos deuses — reparou a loira se aproximando e olhando melhor o meu pescoço.

— Eu o perdi no Olimpo e o pior é que não posso sair por ai para busca-lo.

— Por que?

— Por que chamo mais atenção do que os outros semideuses, no minuto em que eu colocar o pé pra fora desse acampamento todos os monstros possíveis vão fazer de tudo para me capturar, de preferencia viva, bem ferida, mais viva.

— Por que nenhum dos deuses pediu para alguém mandar o colar pra cá? — quis saber Percy.

— Quando eu descobrir te digo — respondi sem hesitar. O fato é que nem eu sei por que eles ainda não fizeram isso... Que inferno.

— Por que não pede ajuda a Quíron, conte a ele quem realmente é — sugeriu Percy.

— Por que ela não pode — cortou Dionísio aparecendo atrás de Percy e Annie.

— E por que? — questionou Percy sem se alterar.

— Por que Kathe sabe que não deve sair por ai contando quem é realmente é, e que na verdade deve esperar que todos descubram sem muita ajuda — aceitei o que o deus disse como uma repreensão.

— Tive permissão para contar a eles — me defendi.

— Eu soube disso. Tive uma pequena conversa com o nosso querido Zeus e descobri que o seu pai está querendo conversar com você — avisou o deus do vinho.

— E ele vai continuar querendo — falei irritada — Pois eu não quero conversar com ele por um bom tempo.

— Por que você não o perdoa? Ele quer apenas sua atenção — pediu Dionísio (um ato que achei bem estranho vindo dele).

— Esse é o erro de todo deus, achar que toda a atenção dos filhos deve estar direcionada a eles, quando eles mesmos não se dão ao trabalho de sair daquele maldito Olimpo para visitar os filhos de vez em quando! — indignei-me, essa ignorância dos deuses me irrita — Como posso perdoa-lo dessa forma? Se fosse o contrario, se ele tivesse que me perdoar não pensaria duas vezes antes de me punir.

— Isso não é verdade — negou Dioniso fazendo careta — E não temos tempo para gastar visitando todos os filhos, e são muitos.

— É, mas têm tempo de dormir com outras mulheres ou com outros homens e se divertir por ai — cortei fazendo o deus se calar — Se nunca têm tempo, então por que têm tantos filhos? Já ouviram falar de camisinha?

— Não serve para os deuses — respondeu o deus do vinho como se fosse o obvio.

— Então durmam com suas próprias esposas, é tão difícil fazer isso? — questionei irônica.

— A questão é-

— A questão é que vocês são um bando de tarados que se acham os donos do mundo, saem por ai deixando filhos espalhados por todos os continentes e depois ignoram tudo, fingindo que nada aconteceu — completei antes dele continuar.

Um trovão assustou a todos deixando bem claro que Zeus ou todos os deuses não estavam gostando dessa conversa. Eu apenas olhei para cima e, irritada, me direcionei aos deuses:

— E nem adianta negarem pois sabem que é verdade. E por mais que eu goste da maioria de vocês, não posso negar ou deixar passar nada disso.

Sai dali pisando fundo. Quem eles pensam que são?

Se eles pensam que só por que são deuses que vou ignorar tudo isso, estão muito enganados! Tá na hora de alguém quebrar as regras daqueles gregos, e esse alguém vai ser eu.

Olimpo e companhia que se preparem, pois Katherine está revoltada e resolveu se manifestar!


	6. Finalmente

Minha raiva ainda não havia passado e só pirou quando dei de cara com Jason Ryans, o filho de Apolo mais insuportável que já conheci. Em apenas um dia descobri que Ryans é o garoto mais galinha que havia em todo o acampamento, ela já ficou com quase todas as filhas de Afrodite e olha que são poucas, isso por que não comentei sobre as garotas dos outros chalés, e de acordo com os boatos entre as filhas de Afrodite, ele encontrou um novo alvo: eu. Que azar.

— Olha por onde anda Ryans — rosnei com raiva.

— Boa tarde pra você também Kathe — respondeu ele sarcástico.

— Péssima tarde, agora me deixa passar — pedi rispidamente vendo que ele não saia da minha frente, dei um passo para o lado e ele deu também.

— Vou avisar só mais uma vez: saia da minha frente — sibilei já sentindo a sangue esquentar (N/A: humm... esquentar né?) Cala a boca autora, quem tá narrando sou eu!

— Não estou afim — teimou ele dando um sorriso charmoso — Se quiser faça isso você mesma.

Ele está jogando comigo, me provocando pensando que vou cair em cima dele como qualquer garota já fez. Mas não sou qualquer garota, no entanto, decidi que o jogo dele pode ser bem... divertido.

Aproximei-me dele e com um sorriso malicioso, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Saia da minha frente agora ou terei que usarei a força e você não vai gostar.

Me segurei para não rir da cara que ele ficou e atônito, ele deu um passo para o lado, liberando a passagem.

— Bem melhor — agradeci e lancei uma piscadela.

Quando me afastei o suficiente me desatei a rir. Jason era mais vulnerável do que pensei. Paralisei ao ver algo se mexendo dentro da floresta

Aproximei-me sorrateiramente e me escondi entre as sombras (ser filha de Hades tinha que ter algum ponto positivo), de trás de uma árvore vi um tipo de animal se mexendo, bom pelo menos parecia um animal, mas eu não consegui enxergar que tipo era. Bem devagar fui me aproximando aos poucos, tentando não assustar o que fosse aquilo. Mesmo perto, o animal ainda continuava preto o que eu achei realmente estranho.

Escutei o barulho das folhas se arrastando, me alertei e o animal também. Foi ai que eu percebi que não havia sombra sob o animal, o próprio animal é preto. E não era pra menos, era um cão infernal, apenas um filhote, mas um cão infernal. O estranho é que não senti medo dele, muito pelo contrario, senti vontade de abraça-lo e leva-lo pra casa (O.o). Eu finalmente estava começando a descobrir o que é ser filha de Hades.

Quando o animal me viu, ficou em forma de ataque. Eu apenas ri, o filhote ficou parecido com um gatinho pronto para atacar mais nunca deixando de ser fofo...

Aproximei-me do animal cautelosamente, não pretendo assusta-lo e não quero que ele fuja, com cuidado, passei a mão em sua cabeça, ele recuou, mas depois cedeu ao carinho e para a minha surpresa (surpresa mesmo), ele se transformou em um lindo e fofo gato preto, o cão infernal se transformou em um gato preto! Que maneiro! Pena que seus olhos continuaram vermelhos sangue, mais tudo bem. Peguei-o no colo e decidi: vou leva-lo comigo.

Nomeei-o de Paxton, o gato me seguia para qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora, parecia um guarda, quando eu acordo, ele já estava deitado encima de mim com seus olhos bem apertos, no primeiro dia que isso aconteceu levei um susto e tanto, imagina você acordar com um par de olhos vermelhos de encarando. Muita gente me perguntou onde eu tinha encontrado um gato tão fiel, outros simplesmente me perguntavam onde eu tinha um gato já que eu não podia sair do Acampamento, para ambas eu dizia apenas que era um presente de um amigo e que o resto da história não importava.

Certa noite eu não apareci para o jantar, no meio da madrugada Ryans entrou no meu quarto às escondidas, teve que repensar suas atitudes enquanto Paxton corria atrás dele sibilando e com as garras prontas para furar qualquer coisa.

— Tire essa bola de pelos de cima de mim Katherine! — rosnou ele quando Paxton finalmente o alcançou e agora se preocupava em rasgar toda a camisa cara dele.

— Calma Ryans... é apenas um gato e não um minotauro — comentei sarcástica (N/A: Quem liga se o word não conhece a palavra "minotauro"?)

Era três horas da manhã e todos estavam acordados observando o desespero do Ryans, percebi que varias meninas suspiraram ao vê-lo quase sem blusa (patético). Dionísio tentava sufocar o riso e Quíron tentava fazer uma cara séria, mas sem muito sucesso.

— Viu? Só um gato, não faz mal algum — provoquei rindo da cara dele.

— É bom saber disso... — comentou um garoto atrás de mim.

Virei-me para ver se conhecia o garoto. Bom... rosto desconhecido, voz desconhecida, é, eu acho que nunca o vi antes. Mas... algo em seu rosto me lembrava alguém... seus olhos me pareciam familiares... mas por que?

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntei.

— Nico di Ângelo — respondeu o garoto — E essa é minha irmã Bianca di Ângelo — ele apontou para a garota do seu lado parecida com ele.

Analisei-os melhor, quem eles me lembravam? Vamos lá Kathe, pense, pense, pense! ESPERA AI! Agora sei por que eles me parecem tão familiares, principalmente seus olhos... por que se parecem comigo! Correção: se parecem com Hades. São filhos de Hades!

— Filhos de Hades? — perguntei.

— Isso.

— Que azar! Espero que tenham mais sorte no futuro — desejei em tom sarcástico.

Virei-me para ir embora rapidamente, mas Nico me impediu, dizendo:

— Espera, eu te conheço?

— Eu creio que não.

Ele tentou sustentar o olhar, mas eu teimava em desviar. Quando um raio caiu próximo a nós e explodiu uma árvore, e todos recuaram assustados. Começaram a cochichar e a olhar em volta a procura da origem do raio, mas eu já sabia quem havia feito aquilo.

_Mentir__é__feio..._, comentou Zeus sarcástico.

_Eu__não__menti,__ele__não__me__conhece__mesmo_, retruquei mentalmente.

_Mais você o conhece, não é?_

_Foi apenas uma coincidência eu encontrar meus irmãos no mesmo acampamento que eu._

_Talvez seja o destino..._

_Odeio o destino. Por que assustou todos com um raio?_

_Por acho que seu irmão merece a verdade._

_Todos merecem a verdade!_

_Sua hora logo chegará, logo..._

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

— Eu...eu vou dormir — falei num sussurro, peguei Paxton e decidi seguir meu caminho.

— Katherine! Preciso falar com você — disse Nico.

Contra minha vontade, parei e me aproximei do meu mais novo irmão, puxei-o para longe e sussurrei:

— Sei que está me achando familiar, mas não posso explicar nada agora, eu espero, muito, que amanhã tudo finalmente esteja esclarecido. Espero que goste da surpresa.

Dei as costas a ele e voltei ao meu quarto a fim de ter uma noite tranquila.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

Tive um sonho no mínimo... estranho. Havia uma garota, que não pude ver o rosto, que estava em um floresta com a espada erguida, na minha opinião parecia que ela estava vigiando ou esperando alguma coisa, depois de um tempo uma garota com uma lança apareceu, era Clarisse com toda certeza, a cabeça de raio começou a implicar com a garota e uma briga se iniciou, foi quando eu parei para prestar atenção em volta, nem sei por que fiz isso, mas as pessoas se tornaram bem mais interessantes. Percebi que todos os campistas estavam ali, inclusive Quíron e Dionísio, não sei quanto tempo se passou, foi pouco, mas quando percebi todos encaravam a garota assustados, curiosa, fitei-a também e percebi o por que: acima de sua cabeça havia não só um símbolo, mais vários deles. Afinal, de quem ela era filha?

Acordei com um barulho de tremer as janelas, vindo do lado de fora da casa grande, olhei no relógio e amaldiçoei eternamente o cretino que estava fazendo tanto barulho, não era nem cinco horas da manhã!

— Pelos Deuses! Será que ninguém pode dormir nesse lugar! — exclamei me levantando e indo olhar pela janela.

Um caos completo havia se formada lá fora, meus olhos percorreram o local procurando o idiota suicida que estava fazendo aquele transtorno todo. Foi quando eu percebi... era uma luta séria, nem acreditei nos meus próprios olhos quando vi um Leão de Neméia tentando pular em Quíron, mas também havia Empousas, Dríades, Dracaenaes, Minotauros! De onde vieram todos esses monstros! E como entraram no acampamento? O que mais me assustou é que também havia os esqueletos e as Fúrias que pertencem a Hades, e eles estão do nosso lado!

— Deuses! — peguei um sobretudo e rapidamente desci.

Não vou mais ligar pra esse negocio de segredo, não quando todo o acampamento está em perigo!

**NARRADOR P.D.V ON**

Kathe desceu rapidamente as escadas, e como estava mais do que furiosa, nem se importou em sair empurrando as pessoas. Logo que ela saiu da casa, não pôde sufocar o desejo de gritar pedindo:

— PAREM!

Nem acreditou quando os monstros pararam e se afastaram, todos começaram a se mover e se juntar em somente um lado do então campo de batalha. Olhou em volta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo... Por que estavam em plena batalha? Por que os monstros a obedeceram?

Quando ela tentou se aproximar dos monstros, três fúrias apareceram na minha frente me impedindo de continuar.

— Tenho ordens de mantê-la em segurança — sussurrou a Fúria do meio.

De alguma maneira Kathe a conhecia, tanto é que sabia seu nome.

— Não tente me impedir Alectó — replicou Kathe se aproximando da Fúria.

Deixando todos surpresos, as Fúrias abriram caminho para a garota.

— Olha o que temos aqui... a queridinha do Olimpo... — disse uma voz feminina extremamente irritante.

Os monstros se afastaram e mostraram quem menos Kathe queria ver: Anfitrite.

— O que você quer Anfitrite? — perguntou Kathe rispidamente.

A Nereida* nada disse além de uma risada fria e irritante.

— Saia Anfitrite! — exigiu Dionísio com o tom voz preocupada.

— E o que você vai fazer? Me atacar? — desafiou a deusa chegando bem perto de Dionísio — Não pode salva-la, não aqui.

— E você não pode mata-la — replicou ele.

— E quem falou em matar? Vou apenas me divertir... — retrucou Anfitrite e ordenou — Os outros podem ir, não se preocupem, a hora de vocês logo chegará.

Todos os monstros foram embora, sem hesitar ou mesmo pestanejar.

— Subiu na cadeia alimentar? — ironizou Kathe.

— Esse é o resultado de quando se uni com a pessoa certa...

— Cronos jamais será a pessoa certa!

— Se pensa assim...

Em segundos Anfitrite mexeu as mãos e Kathe foi jogada contra a arvore mais próxima.

As Fúrias tentaram atacar a deusa, mais Anfitrite simplesmente apontou para Kathe e ameaçou:

— Se alguém tentar me impedir, eu acabo com a garota antes que percebam!

Ela e Kathe então desapareceram deixando apenas pó azul no lugar. Mas, segundos depois, as mesmas reapareceram, mas dessa vez na praia. Todos, curiosos como são, correram até a praia, alguns tentaram chegar até Kathe, mas foram impedidos por um tipo de barreira invisível criada por Anfitrite.

— Por que ela não reage? — perguntou Percy a Annabeth vendo que Kathe nem tentava se defender.

— Tem alguma coisa estranha... — concluiu Annabeth analisando a amiga.

— Vamos ver o quanto a princesinha aguenta — disse Anfitrite a si mesma.

"_Calma__Kathe,__tente__se__controlar...__Se__você__liberar__toda__a__sua__raiva__de__uma__só__vez__vai__destruir__o__acampamento...__"_, pediu Athena mentalmente a Kathe.

"_Mas__não__é__você__que__tem__que__aguentar__a__porrada__dessa__vadia__de__escama__"_, retrucou Kathe da mesma forma.

A deusa do mar se aproximou da garota e segurando o seu pescoço, sussurrou em seu ouvido, zombou:

— E então? A princesinha do Olimpo não vai usar seus poderes? Se acha muito fraca pra me enfrentar? Ou simplesmente tem medo de não ser o que todos dizem?

Antes que Kathe pudesse responder, Anfitrite usou sua força anormal a jogou para o fundo do mar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Kathe não voltou.

O silêncio inundou o lugar e a suspeita de que Katherine estava morta caiu sobre os campistas como uma bomba, principalmente para os deuses.

Uma garota como ela não poderia morrer? Ninguém ali conhecia um mínimo verso da profecia, mas achavam uma injustiça, uma garota que nem sequer foi reconhecida pelo pai, ser morta. Annabeth possuía os olhos marejados e não conseguiu recusar ao abraço de Percy, mas Dionísio achou todo o evento estranho.

_Está tudo muito calmo._

Foi o suficiente pata toda a situação mudar. O céu se tornou escuro por causa das nuvens carregadas de chuva e passou a ser lar de vários raios e trovões que faziam cada um se sobressaltar com o barulho bem alto.

O mar então se tornou revolto, as ondas ficavam cada vez maiores e mais violentas, os ventos por pouco não tinham o poder de levar um ser humano.

— O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? — gritou Annabeth tentando fazer com que sua voz se sobressaísse ao grande barulho.

Em resposta a pergunta, os amigos apenas deram de ombros e assustados, voltaram a olhar em volta.

Todos pararam quando perceberam que a atitude do mar mudara drasticamente, antes agitado e perigoso, agora calmo, quase parado.

— Viu o que você fez! — exclamou Dionísio para Anfitrite que incrivelmente tinha a expressão assustada — Sua Nereida desgraçada! Colocou todos em riscos por um simples _divertimento_.

— Não nego que tudo isso seja culpa minha, pelo menos serei reconhecida por destruir o mundo que conhecemos — confirmou a deusa perdendo a surpresa — Mas pelo o que estou vendo, ela morrendo ou não, algum dia ela iria se virar contra os deuses, por que ela enxergaria que vocês não se importam com ela e sim com poder indestrutível.

— E desde quando você se importa com o que ela pensa?

— Desde do momento em que percebi que não terei tanto trabalho para torna-la minha aliada — retrucou Anfitrite rindo maliciosamente — Vocês faram todo o trabalho...

Antes que Dioniso pudesse questionar, um barulho vindo do exato lugar onde Kathe caiu, chamou a atenção. A água começou a borbulhar, os raios se intensificaram, mas um pouco e todos ali seriam queimados vivos.

Alguma coisa começou a se movimentar na água, no momento que a pessoa começou a caminha ainda dentro da água, Percy soube que era Kathe, podia sentir isso. O corpo da garota começou a sair da água, e para a surpresa de todos, ela estava totalmente seca, nem um pingo da agua do mar estava presente em seu corpo ou em sua roupa.

A expressão de Katherine demonstrava frieza e fúria quando encarou Anfitrite.

— Você mexeu com a garota errada sua vadia escamosa — ameaçou a garota fazendo uma espada aparecer em suas mãos.

Sem deixar Anfitrite recuar, Kathe a atacou com a própria espada, no primeiro golpe a deusa recuou por meros centímetros, mas no segundo a deusa não escapou de um profundo golpe no braço.

— Eu acho o sangue dos deuses tão... interessante, a cor dourada lembra o quanto são superiores aos monstros — comentou Kathe analisando o sangue dourado em sua espada.

— Então vamos nos interessar pela cor do _seu_sangue — a Nereida contra atacou com a espada recém conjurada. Kathe tentou se desviar, mas ainda recebeu um corte na barriga.

Anfitrite paralisou e não acreditou no que via.

— Não pode ser — murmurou ela.

Kathe fitou o próprio sangue dourado e não pôde deixar de lançar um sorriso vitorioso a deusa. A garota não esperou a deusa se recuperar do susto e recomeçou o ataque, desferiu dos golpes violentos, a mulher recuou com a força dos golpes.

— Sabia que os seus queridos deuses nem se importam com você? — provocou Anfitrite em meio aos golpes — Eles apenas querem a certeza de o mundo deles continuará de pé e odeiam o fato de que todo um mundo depende de uma garota estupida como você!

— Isso não é relevante — retrucou Kathe fazendo um raio cair bem perto da deusa.

— Sabe que é verdade, por isso ficou com raiva do seu pai — concluiu Anfitrite com um sorriso de satisfação — Sabe que os deuses não podem e nem querer dar muita atenção aos filhos, mas sendo você quem é, sabe que deve no mínimo receber explicações sobre o que acontece. Por isso está com raiva dos deuses, por que eles querem sua ajuda, mas não a ajudam em nada!

— Isso se tornou um problema... — comentou a garota inconscientemente.

— E vai me ajudar muito no futuro... — comemorou Anfitrite.

— Não vou me tornar sua aliada! — exclamou Kathe intensificando o ataque.

— Isso é o que você pensa! — retrucou a deusa sarcástica.

— É a minha decisão! — reforçou Kathe irritada.

— Uma decisão muito precipitada... — cantarolou a escamosa.

— E por que seria? — questionou Kathe mal acreditando que desconfiava de si mesma.

Rapidamente Anfitrite, com a mão livre, agarrou o pulso de Katherine e a trouxe para mais perto e disse:

— Os deuses não morrem princesa, por isso, os anos podem passar, mas continuarei a sua espera...

Katherine pensou sobre isso, mas no segundo depois decidiu que aquele assunto deveria ser deixado de lado por um tempo, e percebeu que Anfitrite entregou a oportunidade perfeita a ela. Kathe não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar sua espada com mais firmeza e fazer sua lança atravessar o corpo da deusa.

A mulher arregalou os olhos quando viu o sangue se espalhar pelo próprio corpo, quando caiu na areia já úmida pelo sangue dourado, Kathe retirou a espada com violência e disse:

— Primeiro: nunca fique tão próximo do inimigo, segundo: deuses podem não morrer, mas garanto que isso irá te dar uns bons dias de cama.

Anfitrite então sumiu deixando um odor de escama de peixe.

**KATHE P.D.V ON**

Depois que a escamosa desapareceu, fitei todos que estavam ao meu redor. Eles me olhavam abismados, enquanto eu os olhava envergonhada.

— Explique o que aconteceu aqui — pediu Quíron dando um passo a frente — Quem é você afinal?

— Bom...er... — por onde eu começo? Deuses, como vou explicar!

Então percebi que todos olharam para um ponto acima da minha cabeça. Curiosa, olhei também.

Havia vários símbolos de tamanho médio girando em volta de um único símbolo maior, pelo o que percebi os de tamanhos eram de vários deuses, e o maior era o símbolo de Hades, meu pai... agora eu me laskei de vez.

Quando viu que Quíron não sabia o que fazer, Dionísio deu um passo a frente e comunicou em alto e bom som:

— Salve, Katherine Foster, abençoada pelos Deuses e filha do Senhor Hades, deus do Mundo Inferior, senhor das trevas e das sombras.

Ele se ajoelhou e todos os demais também se ajoelharam.

Finalmente fui determinada pelos deuses, mas algo me dizia que agora que os problemas iriam começar.

_*Assim__são__chamadas__as__filhas__de__Dóris__e__Nereu_.


	7. Conversinha com os Três Grandes

Depois de finalmente ser reconhecida pelos Deuses, não pensei duas vezes e me tranquei no quarto a fim de escapar de perguntas enbaraçosas. Não sei exatamente quantas forão, mas varias pessoas bateram a minha porta diversar vezes, mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de levantar da cama.

Quando dormi pensei que finalmente me livrei de pesadelos, mas de alguma forma ou de outra, sonhei com os Deuses. Na verdade, eu estava conversando com eles, nada muito interessante, mas nas palavras de alguns senti que tinham certa raiva de mim, não sei bem o por quê, mas também não ligo, eu também não vou com a cara de alguns, principalmente de _um certo deus do sub mundo._

— Bom dia pra mim — desejei a mim mesma ao acordar, falar comigo mesma já estava virando mania — Bom dia Paxton.

O "gato" negro me fitou com os olhos vermelhos fogo como se dissesse "Alguém está com raiva hoje" e então encarou a janela. Foi então que entendi, o céu mostrava que era no maximo cinco da manhã, mas o relogio mostrava que era quase oito.

— O que é isso? — perguntei mais uma vez a mim mesma.

Troquei-me, colocando um vestido simples que acabava antes do joelho, procurei coragem e sai com Paxton em meus calcanhares.

Quando enfretei o ar frio e cortante daquela manhã, senti varios olhares sobre mim. Não os identifiquei, e nem os traduzi. Tanto faz se gostam ou não de mim, metade dos Olimpianos me odeiam e ainda tô viva.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntei a Quíron que fitava o céu assim como a a maioria dos campistas.

— Que bom revê-la minha senhora — saudou ele em tom formal.

— Se me chamar disso de novo eu te queimo vivo — ameacei sem fita-lo — Agora, por favor, responda.

— O Senhor Zeus está com raiva de alguma coisa, uma coisa bem séria e acho que esse Acampamento está envolvido — respondeu ele fitando o nada.

— E por que acha isso?

— Por ele está enfraquecendo a barreira que protege esse lugar...

— ELE O QUÊ!

Eu não acredito que ele fez isso...

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu, nosso Acampamento está vulneravel — confirmou o centauro.

— Ele foi longe demais... —falei.

— Mas não podemos fazer nada.

— Não mesmo? — falei sarcástica.

A minha raiva era tanta que o tempo começou a fechar mais ainda. Como ele pôde fazer isso!

— ZEUS! VENHA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! — gritei para os céus.

Um trovão soou como um claro "Você não manda em mim".

Todos me olharam assustando e ao mesmo tempo duvidando que Zeus realmente saisse de lindo trono de ouro por que eu estou pedindo.

— ZEUS, ESTOU AVISANDO...

Mais um trovão e nada. Então lembrei como Zeus é orgulhoso e como adora as obras em sua homenagem... Um raio ase formou em minha mão e todos se afastaram, apontei-o para o "Punho de Zeus", criado em nome do deus.

— MAIS UMA CHANCE...

Uma luz intensa e extremamente brilhante apareceu perto de onde estavamos, todos nós fechamos os olhos, e quando voltamos a abri-los encontramos não só um, mas os Três Grandes.

— Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? — trovejou Zeus apontando o raio mestre para mim.

Aproximei-me dele e fiquei em sua mira.

— Se está com tanta raiva então por que não me acerta com esse troço que chama de raio mestre? — provoquei.

— Estas duvidando de mim? Você não passa de uma pirralha intrometida, não tem um mínimo direito perante a nós. É apenas mais uma semi deusa que não merece o poder que tem, merece apenas a mortalidade como qualquer uma — explodiu Zeus.

Foi longe demais.

Com um grito de raiva lancei um estrondoso raio em Zeus e com a mão o manti no ar e logo depois o joguei com toda força no chão, rachando um pouco do mesmo. Todos arfaram.

— Não ouse me ameaçar desse jeito Zeus! — rosnei me aproximando — Não sou boazinha como minha mãe, por isso não poderá fazer comigo o mesmo que fez com ela! Só tente e então saberá como posso acabar com um deus que se acha o todo poderoso.

Ele arregalou os olhos e gaguejou:

— C-Como sabe... sabe disso?

— Descobri atraves de um de meus sonhos — revelei — Minha mãe era uma semi deusa, sua filha! E por culpa sua ela perdeu os poderes!

— Eu apenas fiz o que achei justo!

— Tirar os poderes dela não foi nada justo! Você tirou por que falou o que _você _não queria que ela falasse. Pois fique sabendo _oh majestade _ que não vou, de maneira alguma, encobrir seus erros, de nenhum deus. Não me juntei a vocês para virar serva e sim para ajudar. Mas vocês também devem merecer minha ajuda, ou acham que me tratando como lixo eu vou ajudar vocês? Enganam-se pensando que vou morrer de amores por vocês só por serem deuses.

— Mas salvamos sua vida! Só por isso nos deve respeito — bradou Hades avançando.

Paxton não gostou da aproximação brusca e transformando-se em cão infernal, ameaçou Hades sibilando.

— Então que a tirem! — exclamei — Não é só por que salvaram minha vida que me sinto obrigada a ajudar um bando de machistas mandões.

Acariciei Paxton e em seguida sai pisando fundo com o cão me seguindo.

Decidi ir até a praia, tentar me acalmar enquanto explorar meus poderes na água.

— Não é tão difícil, ou é Paxton? — perguntei fazendo ele se esfregar em mim.

Ter um cão infernal tentando fazer carinho em você é mega estranho. Acabei caindo, ele se transformou em gato e começou a andar na minha barriga me fazendo cocegas.

Enquanto ria fui deixando a raiva de lado... Era o melhor que eu podia fazer agora.

— Katherine — chamou Poseidon em algum ponto atras de mim.

— Precisamos conversar — pediu Zeus timidamente.

— De preferencia agora — acrescentou Hades.

Quando me virei, encontrei-os com a cabeça baixa em sinal de vergonha.

— O que querem? — perguntei rispida enquanto levantava.

— Pedir desculpas — responderam os três.

— Não creio nisso... — desacreditei — Os Três Grandes envergonhados e me pedindo desculpas a uma simples semi deusa? Só pode ser um sonho...

— Você não uma simples semi deusa... é a _nossa _semi deusa — repliquei Poseidon me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha.

— _Nossa _princesa — acrescentou Hades esboçando um leve sorriso.

— _Nosso _futuro — termionou Zeus.

— Sério? De vocês? — questionei irritada.

Que possessão é essa sobre a minha pessoa? Isso é um abuso!

— Metaforicamente falando, é claro — desculpou-se Hades rapidamente.

— E o que faz vocês acreditarem que os perdoarei? — perguntei me aproximando.

Paxton sibilou novamente para os deuses.

— Nós vamos prometer que nos comportaremos de agora em diante — disse Hades tentando ignora Paxton.

— Não seremos machistas — complementou Poseidon.

Isso é difícil pra ele...

— Nada a falar Zeus? — impliquei arqueando uma sombrancelha.

Paxton rosnou.

— Prometo que irei segurar meu orgulho e a partir de hoje respeitarei você — disse o deus meio a contra gosto.

— Agora sim, eu gostei — comemorei rindo — Quando e como eu posso voltar ao Olimpo?

— Isso não sabemos — respondeu Poseidon intrigado.

— Sair deste acapamento sem o colar está cada vez arriscado pra você — respondeu Zeus.

— E antes que pergunte: não podemos pegar o colar pra você, toda vez que tentamos ele simplesmente sai voando de volta para o lugar que estava, ele não sai do Olimpo sem você.

— Já tentamos de tudo, mas parece que ele tem vida propria — indignou-se Hades.

— Então como posso ir no Olimpo se nem ao menos posso sair desse acampamento? Não posso ficar aqui para o resto da vida —reclamei vendo que eu não tinha escolha.

— Talvez você deva ficar aqui por enquanto, treinando o maximo que puder para estar preparada quando sair — sugeriu Hades.

Poseidon e Zeus olharam espantados para ele.

— Você não tem uma ideia boa como essa desde do dia em que me pediu aqueles guardas emprestados — brincou Zeus rindo.

— Eu concordo com Zeus. Parece que sua filha desperta sua inteligencia — completou Poseidon também rindo.

— Chega de brincadeiras vocês dois — repreendi impaciente — Agora me respondam com sinceridade: Por que eu tenho sangue dos deuses?

Os deuses apenas se entreolharam, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer.

— Sinceramente — começou Hades — Não sabemos.

— Como assim não sabem? Deve ter uma explicação logica pra isso — retruquei como se fosse o obvio.

— Não é possivél que você tenha puxado tanto a sua tia — resmungou Poseidon.

— Se está se referindo a Athena, então vou aceitar isso como um elogio — cortei — Agora me respondam.

— Já dissemos que não sabemos, nem a dona sabedoria irritante sabe, e olha que é ela que está pesquisando — insistiu Poseidon.

— Olha como fala da minha flha Poseidon — alertou Zeus para qual Poseidon só revirou os olhos.

ARGHT! Mas que... idiotas! É tão difícil ter uma conversa sem distrações! Que inferno! Como eu queria que Athena estivesse aqui...

— Hey parem! Me digam somente como sair daqui.

— Não pode sair daqui — insistiu Poseidon — Fique aqui treine o maximo que puder.

— Peça ajuda, seu irmãos estão aqui para isso — disse Hades.

— Percy e Annabeth também não vão te deixar sozinha — terminou Poseidon.

— Agora precisamos isso, temos muito a fazer — avisou Zeus. No segundo seguinte ele desapareceram.

— Obrigada pela ajuda — ironizei.


	8. Surpresas do Olimpo

O que fazer quando se é filha dos três grandes e chama muita atenção por isso? Ignora, claro. E quando se é filha de um dos três grandes e ainda tem os poderes de um monte de deuses? Ai fica mais difícil de ignora ne? Essa é minha situação. Por onde passo todos me olham e cochicham, dois dias se passaram do dia daquela bela conversa que tive com os Três Grandes e nada mudou, na verdade só piorou. Mas hoje decidi que mudaria algumas coisas.

Quando acordei hoje, abri o meu armário e todas as roupas do acampamento tinham dado lugar a vestidos longos e com estilo... grego? Fala sério! Havia um bilhete no fundo:

_Querida Kathe,_

_É claro que eu não deixaria minha pequena pupila vestido qualquer coisa, por isso enviei vários vestidos lindos no tradicional estilo grego para você ficar com a nossa cara. E antes que pergunte: sim, a Atena aprovou os vestidos, por isso não se preocupe, nenhum deles é transparente ou tem purpurina, infelizmente. _

_Com amor e muita purpurina, Afrodite._

Como eu pude pensar que Afrodite não faria isso? Encontrei outro papel mais ao fundo:

_Nem pense que esqueci o seu aniversario. Parabens minha pupila! Seus presentes são as roupas e uma coisinha debaixo da cama. Espero que goste!_

_Com amor e muito mais purpurina, a deusa do amor._

Peguei um pequeno embrulho de baixo da cama e rapidamente o abri: uma linda tiara com vários rubis e que brilhava bastante, num pedaço de papel estava escrito: Para eventos especiais. Muito linda! Valeu Afrodite!

_Não foi nada querida_, disse Afrodite mentalmente.

_Abra o meu_, pediu Zeus parecendo... ansioso?

_Onde está?_, perguntei.

_Encima da cama, ora._

Um pacote apareceu magicamente no dito local, ri internamente: o mesmo Zeus de sempre.

Abri o pacote e fitei o presente por um tempo.

— _Minha_ espada?

_Sim, peguei-a emprestado e a alterei um pouquinho, agora ela está mais... elétrica. Gostou?_

— Não, eu não gostei... Eu adorei! Uma espada elétrica! Agora além de sangrarem, meus inimigos também vão levar choque! Maneiro!

_Eu disse que ela iria gostar, _disse Hades, _Agora o meu, debaixo do seu travesseiro._

Pulei na cama e joguei o travesseiro pra qualquer lugar e encontrei... uma capa?

_Ela te deixa quase invisível, uma ora está lá e na outra não, confunde os inimigos, é só redirecionar um pouco do seu poder para a capa e pronto! Esteja sempre com ela, _esclareceu Hades.

_AHHHHHH! AMEI AMEI! _

_Pelos Deuses! Eu quase fiquei surdo, _resmungou Poseidon.

_Ela herdou tanto de mim!_, comemorou Afrodite.

_Você aceita meu filho como presente?_, perguntou Poseidon divertido.

_Não, obrigada. Ele pertence a Annabeth assim como você pertence a Athena, _retruquei rindo.

_Poseidon dê logo o presente antes que ela diga que vamos nos casar e ter filhos!_, desesperou-se Athena.

_Bem que você queria isso..._

_Poseidon..._

_Está no céu._

No céu? Fui até a janela e olhei para o céu bem azul, um lindo e negro Pégaso voava livremente.

_Atena disse que você gosta de preto, puxou do seu pai é claro._

É lindo!

No chão, no canto do quarto encontrei uma caixa média vermelha, era o presente da minha mãe, dentro havia um livro de mitologia grega _da biblioteca do Olimpo_, e um óculos de sol com lindas pedrinhas nas pontas.

_O meu entregarei mais tarde, _avisou Athena, _E hoje também é aniversario de Annabeth._

Apressei em colocar um dos vestidos que Afrodite deu, um branco só pra variar, deixei Paxton no quarto ainda dormindo, e rapidamente desci, ignorei olhares e cochichos e fui a procura de Annie.

— ANNIE! Feliz aniversario! — saudei a sufocando com um abraço.

— Obrigada, mas quem contou que é hoje?

— Sua mãe, ora.

Annie riu.

— Também é seu aniversario, parabéns!

— Valeu, agora vamos procurar Percy, quero afoga-lo hoje.

No caminho encontramos Thalia Grace, filha de Zeus, que concordou com prazer em ir perturbar os meninos. Encontramos Percy e Grover na beira da praia, deitados.

— Bando de preguiçosos — zombou Annie jogando água neles.

— Hey! O que fazem aqui? — questionou Percy levantando-se.

— Estamos entediadas — respondi.

— Então nos façam companhia e deitem nessa areia antes que ela comece a esquentar — disse Grover rindo.

— Espera, deixa eu perturbar dois deuses antes — falei divertida.

— Kathe... — alertou Percy.

— Deixa de ser medroso Perseu — ri da cara dele — Primeiro... um teste.

Peguei um graveto e próximo a margem do calmo mar, escrevi:

_PERCY S2 ANNABETH_

— Conte uma novidade Kathe — brincou Grover.

— Hey, apague isso — pediu Annie e Percy.

— Calma, só foi um teste, o mar está calmo e nada foi apagado pela água, agora se fizermos isso...

Apaguei e escrevi:

_POSEIDON S2 ATHENA_

— Que maldade Kathe — ironizou Thalia fingindo-se de brava.

Esperamos por alguma reação e ela não tardou a vim: uma onde média se formou e não só apagou os nomes como também nos acertou, mas antes agarrei Annie para que não se molhasse.

— Eu sei que vocês se amam — impliquei.

Rimos que quase perdemos o folego. O mar se agitou e quando percebi estava escrito na areia:

_KATHE S2 JAY RYANS_

— Bem feito — disse Thalia.

— Hey! Isso é uma injustiça — retruquei fingindo-me de emburrada, fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais, logo apaguei antes que outra pessoa visse.

De repente um forte clarão veio detrás de mim e quase morri de susto quando vi quem era.

— Pelos deuses! Avise da próxima vez que vim visitar, Athena — pedi recuperando o folego.

— Desculpe pelo susto.

— O que veio fazer aqui?

Ela estendeu as mãos e nela apareceu uma coroa de louros dourada, feita de ouro imagino. Ela então colocou a coroa em minha cabeça.

— Esse é o meu presente Kathe, essa coroa representa a honra dos deuses, mostra o quanto você está ligada a nossa família, e usa-la demonstra sua grande honra e respeito. Todos sabem disso.

— Muito obrigada Athena — agradeci abraçando-a.

Quando me soltou, virou-se para Annie.

— Venha aqui, minha filha.

Annabeth se aproximou hesitante.

— Sim, mãe?

Uma outra coroa de louros, dessa vez prateada, apareceu nas mãos da deusa que colocou na cabeça de sua filha.

— Não tive permissão de lhe presentear com uma coroa dourada, mas já estou agradecida por ter sido autorizada a expressar não só a minha gratidão, como também a de todo Olimpo. Você e seus amigos fizeram muito por nós, infelizmente eu só posso presentear você. Receba essa coroa em nome de nossa honra e gratidão, use-a sempre que puder.

— Muito obrigada, mãe — agradeceu Annie com os olhos marejados.

— Me dê um abraço, querida — pediu Athena me surpreendendo.

Annie não hesitou e se aconchegou a mãe.

— Kathe, precisamos conversar — disse a deusa quando soltou Annie.

Nos afastamos um pouco e ela começou:

— Quero que diga algumas coisas a todos aqui, eu só posso falar quando necessário ok?

— Ok. Mas o que quer que eu fale?

Todos do Acampamento já estavam reunidos, conversavam entre si criando sugestões sobre o motivo daquela reunião tão repentina, Quíron não podia ajudar muito porque também não sabia o motivo e Dionísio não parecia querer falar tão cedo.

Quando chegamos todos se calaram, e não poderia ser diferente claro, uma deusa olimpiana estava presente. Percy, Grover, Thalia e Annie se juntaram aos outros, e eu e Athena ficamos a frente da multidão.

— Eu sei que estão se perguntando o motivo dessa reunião — comecei — Mas é que eu recebi uma mensagem dos deuses. Pra quem não sabe, o que eu duvido, essa mulher ao meu lado é a deusa olimpiana da sabedoria, Athena, foi ela que pediu que eu falasse.

Pigarreei nervosa e continuei:

— Recentemente, O Olimpo descobriu que certos semideuses e monstros, estão se unindo com Cronos e outros titãs, para começar uma guerra fatal.

Todos se entreolharam temerosos.

— O Olimpo então decidiu que não deveria ficar sentando sem fazer nada. Athena irá explicar melhor.

Todos se calaram perante a deusa, que começou:

— Houve uma longa reunião no Olimpo sobre esse acampamento, ele guarda um grande numero de semideuses, por isso fui aconselhada a sugerir que nenhum de vocês fuja ou se esconda em outro lugar que não seja nesse acampamento. Qualquer um sabe que nenhum lugar será capaz de escondê-los, por isso pedimos que fiquem aqui, as férias ainda serão liberadas, mas se percebermos que estão fugindo, seremos obrigados a prende-los aqui para garantir que não haja um massacre por parte dos inimigos. Como Ares, o deus da guerra, aliou-se ao inimigo, então queremos uma decisão _definitiva _por parte dos filhos dele — ela virou para os filhos de Ares que estavam agrupados — Vocês iram permanecer com o Olimpo e nesse acampamento? Ou se aliaram ao pai de vocês e aos Titãs?

O grupo se entreolhou.

— Perdoe senhora Athena, mas se nos viramos contra o nosso pai, ele tirará nossos poderes — disse Clarisse nervosa.

— Não se preocupe com isso, desde o dia em que Ares nos deixou, ele também deixou o direito sobre os filhos, por isso pouquíssimos são determinados.

O grupo se entreolhou novamente e começou a conversar entre eles.

— Quero deixar bem claro não só a eles, mas para todos aqui presentes, de que caso alguém queira se juntar aos Titãs, essa é hora — continuou Athena — Peguem suas coisas agora e partam daqui, pois não admitiremos traições e a mesma será punida com morte. Então escolham logo, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde iremos descobrir.

Todos se assustaram quando Luke Castellan, filho de Hermes e amigo de muitos, saiu sem nem mesmo pegar suas coisas, Annie mal conseguiu acreditar no que via e teve que segurar a vontade de chorar.

— Quem quiser seguir Luke Castellan, vá em frente — disse Athena, mas ninguém mais saiu, então virou-se para os filhos de Ares — Então? Estarão conosco ou contra nós?

Clarisse deu um passo a frente e disse:

— Nós escolhemos o Olimpo e damos as costas para Ares, o deus da guerra.

— Agora vejo a diferença entre você e seu pai, Clarisse — falei sorridente — É uma ótima decisão.

— Obrigada Katherine — agradeceu ela me surpreendendo ainda mais.

— Agora é com você — disse Athena me fitando.

— Em reunião, os deuses olimpianos decidiram que irão preparar seus filhos para a guerra — comecei.

Um alvoroço começou, todos surpresos com a decisão.

— Deixem que ela acabe — ordenou Athena e todos se calaram.

— Os deuses possuem uma lei que os proíbe de ajudar ou interferir na vida dos seus filhos, mas com o voto de todos e sob as circunstâncias atuais, essa lei será esquecida por um tempo — continuei — A partir de amanha, os deuses olimpianos, todos eles, viram para o acampamento e durante boa parte do dia, treinaram seus filhos para a guerra quase declarada por Cronos e companhia. Cada deus escolherá um filho para lhe ajudar com os outros, em exceção dos Três Grandes. Mesmo com o afastamento da lei e tendo uma grande convivência com todos, os deuses ainda exigem respeito por parte de vocês, por isso nada de brincadeiras ou coisas desse tipo. E mais uma coisa: os deuses não ajudaram na guerra, que fique bem claro.

— Também avisamos — disse Athena — Que Katherine Foster, na noite passada, foi nomeada Deusa dos deuses, mas não foi nomeada oficialmente porque isso a impediria de ajudar na guerra, mas mesmo não sendo uma deusa, deve ser tratada como tal, entenderam?

— Sim, senhora — responderam em uníssono.

— Isso sério? — questionei pasma.

— Claro que sim, você não foi avisada porque ainda não é oficial.

— Isso é o máximo!

— Podem ir — liberou Athena fazendo todos encontrarem logo outra coisa pra fazer.

— Kathe, quero que ainda hoje, você visite cada chalé e entregue os horários e lugares das aulas para eles e avise que amanha às sete da manha, haverá um café da manha especial para que eles se acostumem com a presença dos deuses. Aqui está os papeis que precisa entregar a eles.

— Ok, pode deixar prima.

— Até logo.

Fechei os olhos no momento em que ela se transformou em luz. Mas algum dia ela ainda me transforma em pó.

Dei uma olhada nos papeis e decidi que era melhor entregar logo os horários.

— Quíron, será que você pode pedir para todos voltarem para os chalés? Tenho que dar um aviso a cada um — pedi.

— Claro Kathe, mas já pode começar pelo chalé de Ares — disse ele.

Suspirei e segui para o Chalé 5, quando bati na porta, foi Clarisse que me recebeu.

— Desculpa incomodar Clarisse, mas é que preciso dar um aviso a todos. Posso entrar?

— Claro — ela liberou a passagem.

Me intimidei um pouco sob o olhar de todos, nenhum parecia ligar para a minha presença, mas me recusei a baixar a cabeça.

— Vim entregar os horários de vocês e avisar que amanhã às sete da manhã haverá um café da manhã especial com a presença dos deuses — encarei o papel para me certificar de que estava lendo direito — E... como Ares não virá ensinar vocês, eu mesma ensinarei, por isso peço apenas para aceitarmos a presença do outro, certo?

— Tudo bem, vamos tentar aceitar a sua presença, né pessoal? — certificou-se Clarisse.

Todos concordaram meio relutantes.

Quando me virei, Clarisse me interrompeu:

— Katherine?

— Sim? — voltei a fita-la.

— Acha que seremos tão ruins quanto o nosso pai é?

— Não são os pais que dizem o que os filhos serão, eles apenas doam suas características, os filhos que decidem como usa-las. Deuses são apenas exemplos e muitos deles nem merecem isso, mas o fato de vocês serem filhos de Ares não significa que são versões mais novas dele. Olha o Percy, Poseidon é o maior garanhão e tal, e o filho não deixa de ser um lerdo.

— Ótimo exemplo — parabenizou um garoto ao lado de Clarisse.

— São nossas escolhas que dizem o que somos e não nossos pais — terminei e colei o papel do horários na parede — Aqui está mais alguns papeis caso alguém perca esse.

— Obrigada Kathe — agradeceu Clarisse.

— De nada Clarisse, estou aqui pra isso — respondi sorridente.

Repeti o ato em todos os chalés, ainda tive que dar uma paradinha no chalé de Afrodite porque uma garota se desesperou quando um nó se formou no seu cabelo.

— Por favor me ajude! — exclamou ela correndo de um lado para o outro.

— Calma garota, me deixe tentar resolver isso — pedi forçando-a a sentar na cama.

Garota histérica que nem a mãe.

Quando finalmente terminei ela virou-se sorridente pra mim.

— Você ficou linda com essa coroa de louros — acho que isso é uma forma dela dizer obrigada.

Agradeci e sai dali rapidamente.

Preparei-me para enfrentar o próximo dia. Enquanto tentava ler o livro que mamãe havia me dado, fiquei pensando: Por Zeus, o que vou ensinar aos filhos de Ares?


	9. Brigas entre Poseidon's e Athena's

Se eu estava nervosa? Imagina! Só nem sei o que ensinar a grupo que nem gosta de mim. Que ótimo! Tô tão feliz! Logo hoje que não acordei muito bem, tive um sonho mega estranho onde eu sangrava até a morte. Quando me olhei no espelho vi que a coroa de louros e meus cabelos me deixavam ainda mais pálida.

— Ótimo, terei que procurar forças do céu e do inferno pra aguentar esse dia.

Quando fui para o café da manha, me perguntei novamente: onde sento?

Havia duas mesas enormes, uma era mesa principal como os funcionários e a outra era mesa dos Olimpianos, todos os deuses já estavam lá, incluindo Afrodite que praguejava em alto e bom som.

— Eu _preciso _do meu sono de beleza! — exclamava ela — Não posso ficar acordando antes das sete da manha!

— Calma Afrodite, não comece com suas frescuras logo pela manha! — pedi me aproximando.

— Frescuras? FRESCURAS? Eu sou a deusa do amor! Eu _preciso _ter frescuras! — a deusa levantou-se furiosa e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, chamando atenção dos outros deuses e semideuses.

— AFRODITE! — gritei fazendo o ar a empurrar, sem querer. Não sei porque, mas minha paciência está no limite.

A deusa arfou indignada com o ato, todos passaram a observar a cena, calados.

— Como ousa atacar uma deusa? — sibilou ela enquanto se levantava.

— Como _você _ousa dar piti numa hora dessas? Acorda Afrodite, não é hora de ficar doida! O que está acontecendo com você?

— Nada, estou apenas cansada de lutar por uma causa perdida! — respondeu a deusa irritada.

— Você não acha que é uma causa perdida, caso contrario não estaria aqui e sim com Ares! — rebati o obvio — Quem está tentando enganar?

— Tem razão, eu sou uma deusa perdida — choramingou Afrodite — Depois de milênios não dou mais conta do trabalho...

— Ora, não pense assim, você só está um pouco sobrecarregada, com a guerra e brigas. Não significa que não está dando conta de tudo — senti uma leve tontura, mas consegui aguentar.

— Acha isso? — verificou a deusa se aproximando.

— Claro — tive que procurar folego pra continuar — Mas você tem que ter um pouquinho mais de controle sobre sua mente ok? Os seus filhos precisam da sua ajuda e você não pode abandona-los _justamente _agora, já que nunca foi uma mãe presente.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar não dar piti de novo sobre esse assunto — confirmou a deusa respirando fundo.

— Espero que sim, além do mais, não pode ficar estressada lembra? Isso não te deixa nada bonita — tive que respirar fundo mais uma vez, procurando ar.

— Certo, certo. Nada de estresse, prometo — prometeu Afrodite de pé junto.

Foi quando a deusa me encarou que ela percebeu que eu não estava nada bem.

— O que houve com você? Está tudo bem? — quis saber ela se aproximando e segurando minhas mãos — Pelos deuses! Você está gelada. O que está acontecendo Katherine?

— Nada, estou bem — como se meu corpo quisesse provar exatamente o contrario, perdi as forças nas pernas e não consegui me manter em pé.

— Ajudem-me aqui — ouvi Afrodite pedir enquanto tentava me segurar.

Apolo foi o primeiro a chegar até mim, ele sentiu minha pulsação e logo em seguida olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e sorriu.

— Athena — chamou ele ainda sorrindo.

— O que foi Apolo? — perguntou Athena impaciente.

— Olhe nos olhos dela — disse ele parecendo feliz.

Athena obedeceu e me olhou da mesma forma que ele, em seguida seus olhos arregalaram-se e esboçou um largo sorriso.

— Impossível! — exclamou ela.

— Muitas coisas impossíveis acontecem com essa garota — disse Apolo.

— Então? Vão ficar ai conversando ou vão dizer o que está acontecendo? — apressou Poseidon se aproximando.

Todos ao meu redor pareciam esperar a resposta de um dos dois.

— Respondam logo! — exigiu Hades.

— Ela está começando a se transformar em deusa — respondeu Apolo.

— Como assim? Ninguém pode se transformar em deusa assim, do nada — desacreditou Zeus.

— Isso é _muito _raro, mas possível — contradisse Athena levantando-se — Há registros de semideuses que fizeram isso. No caso de Katherine, os poderes dela estão exigindo isso e ela está se tornando deusa por conta própria. O problema é que nenhum semideus conseguiu sobreviver a esse tipo de transformação. Precisamos esperar e depois devemos leva-la ao Olimpo.

— Esperar? Por que esperar? — questionou Ártemis.

— Como ela já está melhor, isso pode não passar de um alarme falso — esclareceu a deusa da sabedoria — Se ocorrer de novo então teremos a confirmação.

— Você me dá cada susto garota — repreendeu Afrodite batendo na minha cabeça.

— Ai para com isso e me ajuda a levantar — pedi.

— Onde estão os filhos de Ares? — chamou Athena, um grupo levantou a mão e ela se dirigiu a eles — A primeira aula de vocês será comigo e com meus filhos, Katherine treinará com os irmãos.

Toda vez que ela fala alguma coisa eu me arrependo de não poder prever o futuro.

— E ai pai? O que vai ensinar pra gente? — perguntei a Hades.

— Como controlar e matar o resto daqueles que um dia tiveram uma vida — respondeu ele indiferente.

— Hah? — juro que entendi até controlar e matar.

— Vou ensinar a controlarem e destruírem esqueletos vivos — traduziu ele nada feliz.

— Agora sim eu entendi.

A aula com Hades não foi um dos melhores momentos que tive com ele, mas foi bem proveitosa. Ele trazia os esqueletos do submundo e depois mandava os mesmos nos atacarem, enquanto lutávamos ele ensinava a forma de mata-los.

Depois eu tive que ir ajudar Athena com os filhos de Ares e somente Nico e Bianca continuaram lá.

— Quer ajuda Athena? — perguntei ao chegar a arena onde todos estavam.

— Claro Kathe, dê alguns conselhos a eles — pediu Athena sorridente.

— Por que eu? Você é a deusa da guerra aqui — rebati.

— Eu não adiantei muito, mas os filhos de Ares são seus.

— Ok. Ok. Me ajude — desembainhei a espada agora elétrica e fiquei a frente de Athena que já tinha uma espada a mão.

Ataquei a deusa que recuou um passo, mas logo investiu contra, decidi fazer o mesmo que fiz Annabeth e abaixei a guarda, Athena caiu na armadilha e apontei minha espada para sua garganta.

— Nunca subestimem o inimigo — comecei sem me mexer — O maior erro de um bom lutador é achar que o inimigo não pode errar propositalmente: nunca caia nisso, é uma armadilha. Considere o inimigo como tão inteligente quanto você, se ele não for, logicamente será melhor pra você. Sejam como Atena, por ser inteligente ela sabe que em uma guerra o inimigo pode até se passar de idiota, mesmo não sendo.

— Isso mesmo, em uma luta o inimigo se torna imprevisível, justamente para confundir e enganar você — disse Athena em seguida saindo rapidamente da mira da minha espada, me distraio com um golpe que seria fatal em uma luta real e me fez largar a espada e cair no chão, e disse — Não se distraiam em uma luta, uma distração pode ser o motivo de sua morte.

— Nunca ache que o inimigo irá se render e que ganhou a luta, uma luta pra valer só acaba quando o inimigo está morto — dei uma rasteira na deusa que caiu de costas no chão, peguei minha espada e a dela — E certifiquem-se que arma do inimigo está bem longo dele quando o mesmo cair.

— A guerra é o pior momento para perdoar o inimigo, a não ser que ele venha de livre e espontânea vontade e sem qualquer intenção traiçoeira para o nosso lado, jamais acredite que ele quer seu perdão, pois na verdade ele quer sua vida — dizendo isso Athena chutou minha mão que carregava sua espada e conseguiu o domínio da mesma de volta.

Ainda levantando, a deusa rodopiou e tentou acertar um chute na minha cabeça, recuei e escapei por um triz. Tentei acerta-la por baixo mas a mesma impediu com a própria espada, tentou acertar meu braço mas não conseguiu nada. Seus golpes estavam me forçando a recuar enquanto minha mente estava a mil procurando um jeito de ao menos desarma-la. Quando dei por mim cada uma estava na minha da espada da outra.

— Em caso de empate, aproveite para analisar o oponente — começou Athena sem deixar de me encarar — Se ele ficar mais de um minuto te analisando, ataque, pois ele está apenas de atrasando. Pode ter chamado reforços ou está de mantendo ali porque sabe que alguém precisa de sua ajuda.

— Também devemos levar em conta os poderes do semideus — completei — Procure descobrir de quem ele é filho e se está ou não em seu domínio, se estiver trate de deixa-lo bem ocupado.

— E nunca esqueça o motivo pelo qual está lutando.

— Mantenha o foco.

— A hora de ter compaixão não é essa.

— E quando matar o inimigo, pense nas vidas que ele tirou ou poderia ter tirado.

— E não se enganem pelo olhar do inimigo.

— Se ele não transmitir ódio, transmitirá remorso e culpa, estará te engando.

— E por ultimo: se ele te enganar ou ao menos tentar — comecei.

— Enganei-o também — terminou Athena.

Me surpreendi quando todos aplaudiram animadamente e não vi mais nada a fazer senão agradecer. Ai percebi que não eram só eles que aplaudiam, uma roda havia se formado ao nosso redor, deuses e semideuses haviam acompanhado a aula.

— Veja pelo lado bom: não será necessário repetir tudo — disse Athena rindo suavemente.

— Eu proponho uma distração — reagiu Poseidon se sobressaindo no grupo.

— Esclareça _titio _— pediu Athena sarcástica cruzando os braços.

— Ora, minha _querida sobrinha_, aceita me ajudar a distrair todos aqui presentes? — disse Poseidon igualmente sarcástico.

— Claro... que não — respondeu Athena sem hesitar.

— Posso saber por que?

— Porque suas distrações não são nada uteis Poseidon.

— Eu ainda tenho esperanças que você ainda pode voltar ser aquela jovem divertida, alegre e doce que um dia conheci — disse Poseidon fingindo estar pensativo.

— Ela morreu, junto com a _sua _inteligência — disse Athena dando as costas a ele.

Alguns semideuses vaiaram baixinho, mas deixando claro a provocação que ocorria entre os dois.

— Então eu vou renascer aquela jovem, particularmente prefiro ela — avisou Poseidon aproximando-se da deusa. Quando a mesma virou-se encarou os olhos azul mar e alertou:

— Não me provoque Poseidon, sabe o que acontece.

— Na verdade, eu não lembro. Mas vou correr o risco.

Antes que Athena pudesse recuar, Poseidon começou a fazer cocegas na deusa.

— Não, não, não, cocegas não! — ela não aguentou e começou a rir loucamente.

Ela tentou correr, mas Poseidon a prende e continuou a fazer cocegas.

— Não adianta fugir, eu sei os seu pontos fracos — avisou ele rindo.

— É? ... E como... sabe disso? — quis saber a deusa em meio as risadas.

Poseidon parou, confuso.

— Sabe que eu não sei como?

Athena respirou fundo e colocou a mão na barriga.

— Ai, minha barriga dói — lamentou ela.

— Eu ainda não acabei — disse Poseidon.

Ele simplesmente pegou Athena e a colocou sobre os ombros.

Nem preciso dizer que ela começou a gritar que nem uma louca ne?

— POSEIDON ME LARGA IMEDIATAMENTE!

— Tenha calma minha querida, ninguém sairá ferido.

— EU VOU TE FERIR SERIAMENTE SE VOCÊ NÃO ME LARGAR!

Ela começou a esmurrar as costas de Poseidon com grande violência.

— Não precisa fazer massagem, querida — provocou ele.

— Você sabe muito bem que isso vai ficar roxo mais tarde, por isso não piore as coisas para você mesmo — ameaçou a deusa.

O deus começou a seguir o caminho até a praia, todos o seguiram, bem atentos.

— Poseidon... nem pense em fazer isso — avisou Athena sabendo o que ele iria fazer.

— É só um passeio Athena, só pra relaxar — brincou Poseidon.

Sem avisar, ele se jogou na água com ela junto.

Não pude ignorar o sorriso malicioso de Afrodite, ou ela estava aprontando alguma ou sabia de algo, ou os dois, no pior dos casos.

Curiosa como sou, fui até a água, se eu estivesse em contato com a mesma, poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, já que os dois não voltaram.

Quando minhas mãos tocaram a água pude sentir uma imensa paz, pude sentir, quase ver Poseidon dentro d'agua, ele prendia Athena de uma forma que somente a cabeça dela ficasse acima da superfície, para a mesma respirar.

Ele a soltou para tentar implicar ainda mais com a deusa, mas no pouco tempo em que ela estava "livre" percebi algo que me incomodou, a água, de alguma maneira, não tocava nela... COMO ASSIM A ÁGUA NÃO TOCAVA NELA? POR QUE?

Afrodite.

Tudo o que acontecia na vida de Athena, Afrodite sabia e podia explicar, por que hoje seria diferente? Decidir questionar isso mas tarde, Athena esta batendo em Poseidon agora.

— Sua louca! Para de me bater!

— Nunca — um tapa — mais — mais um tapa — faça — mais um tapa — isso? Entendeu ou eu preciso desenhar?

— Precisa desenhar — implicou o deus.

Athena rosnou e começou a bater nele novamente.

— Percy me ajude! — pediu Poseidon tentando salvar alguma parte do seu corpo.

Percy começou a correr na direção do pai.

Athena subiu encima do deus e ainda batendo, gritou:

— Annabeth, impeça-o!

Annie então correu e ficou a frente de Percy.

— Me deixe passar Annabeth — pediu Percy calmo.

— Não mesmo — respondeu ela veementemente.

Alguns semideuses vaiaram, divertidos.

— Estou sendo educado, me deixe passar — insistiu Percy dando um passo a frente.

Annie o impediu novamente.

— Só quando você deixar de ser um cabeça de alga.

— Quando você deixar de ser uma coruja de museu, eu penso no assunto...

— Escamoso.

— Coruja banal.

— Peixe estragado.

— Nerd pré-histórica.

Todos arfaram, até mesmo Athena e Poseidon pararam de brigar.

Annie começou a estapear Percy que tentava fugir dela.

Poseidon então ficou a frente de Percy, dizendo:

— Nem pense em continuar batendo no meu filho, sua pirralha.

— Olha como fala com a minha filha sua alga marinha podre — ameaçou Athena ficando frente a frente com ele.

Será que ninguém percebeu que Athena continuava seca, mesmo depois de ser presa no mar?

— Athena — chamei hesitante.

— O que foi?

— Precisamos conversar.

— Sobre o quê?

— Er... envolve o mar, Poseidon e você.

Ela parou no mesmo instante e me encarou.

— O que quis dizer com isso?

Fiquei entre ela e Poseidon e discretamente olhei seu vestido, sabia que ela tinha percebido o recado quando arregalou os olhos.

— AFRODITE! — gritou ela fuzilando a deusa do amor com o olhar.

— Maninha... c-calminha, não... não é nada disso — gaguejou Afrodite sob a expressão furiosa da irmã.

— .mato — ameaçou Athena pausadamente.

— Todos voltem para as suas aulas — pedi aos semideuses — Filhos de Ares, de Afrodite e de Athena, estão liberados por hoje.

— Calminha Athena — pedi — _Afrodite irá explicar tudo, não é?_

— Claro que sim — concordou Afrodite rapidamente.

— Vamos para a casa Grande, não há ninguém lá a essa hora — sugeri.

— Pode começar a falar — ordenou Athena cruzando os braços e depois que eu me certifiquei de que a casa estava vazia e a porta trancada.

Por que Athena estava tão nervosa? Simples. A mitologia grega verdadeira, contada naquele livro que ganhei da mamãe, tudo irá se explicar.

— Não enrola Afrodite — apressei.

— Tudo bem — cedeu a deusa do amor — Todos sabem que antes daquela briga ridícula por Athenas e daquele _incidente _com Medusa, você e Poseidon se davam muito, certo?

— Certo, até quando tudo mudou — respondeu Athena impaciente.

— Agora eu tenho três coisas para revelar sobre você Athena.

— Conte de uma vez!

Afrodite fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de revelar.


	10. Revelações sobre Athena, por Afrodite

— ATHENA!

— O que eu fiz dessa vez? — questionou Athena suspirando.

— Onde está o Poseidon? — perguntou a deusa do amor colocando as mãos na cintura.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu sei? Eu não sou nada de Poseidon para ficar seguindo-o por todo lado — respondeu Athena indiferente.

Afrodite pigarreou.

— Não me force a mudar essa frase na frente de todos os seus alunos — disse ela implicante.

— A vida de Poseidon e o que ele faz com ela não me interessa, por isso pergunte a outra pessoa pela qual ele tem algum interesse — replicou Athena inexpressiva.

— Conhecendo Poseidon como eu conheço, ele com certeza deve ter contado a você para onde iria — previu Afrodite, ignorando a curiosidade dos filhos de Ares e Athena.

Athena bufou.

— Como você é insistente! Com licença, crianças.

Os semideuses fizeram caretas quando foram chamadas de crianças.

Athena deu às costas a eles e subiu em uma pedra relativamente... grande. Assustando a todos, ela gritou:

— POSEIDON!

Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, como se quisesse escutar melhor, mas todos escutaram a resposta.

— O QUE FOI?

— AFRODITE QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ!

— DIGA A ELA QUE ESTOU OCUPADO.

— NÃO VOU CHAMAR DE NOVO.

— CHATA!

— PREGUIÇOSO — ela desceu e voltou-se para Afrodite — Ele já está vindo.

— Eu sabia que ele não resistiria a você — disse Afrodite maliciosa.

— Calada — rosnou Athena.

Ultimamente qualquer pessoa poderia ter uma conversa normal e feliz com Athena, portanto que você não fosse Poseidon ou queira falar sobre ele.

— Desculpa ai vossa alteza — Afrodite sabia que estava piorando as coisas.

— Não me provoque Afrodite.

— Olá meninas! O que querem falar comigo? — quis saber Poseidon aparecendo do nada.

— Correção: Afrodite que quer falar com você — corrigiu Athena tentando se concentrar novamente na aula.

— Correção: eu quero falar com os dois.

Athena respirou fundo, procurou paciência e lentamente se aproximou da irmã.

— Seja rápida.

— Hera marcou uma reunião com todos os deuses — avisou Afrodite.

— Pra quê? — questionou Poseidon.

— É onde a nossa querida Athena... — ela indicou majestosamente a deusa ao lado — Irá _revelar _algumas _coisinhas _sobre sua vida milenar...

— O QUÊ? — questionou Athena começando a ficar vermelha — NUNCA!

— Você não tem escolha, Athena — avisou Afrodite sabendo que essa iria ser a reação da deusa da sabedoria — Hera exigi que conte ao Poseidon a verdade, apesar de tudo: ele merece a verdade, assim como você.

— Como assim? Do que estão falando? — perguntou Poseidon, confuso.

— Então por que _você _mesma não conta a ele? — quis saber Athena ignorando Poseidon.

— Contar o quê? — insistiu Poseidon irritado.

— Por que Hera quer que _você_ conte a ele — respondeu Afrodite cruzando os braços de modo desafiador — Eu não sei se ela quer ver você chorar, ou a discórdia do Olimpo ou espera que Poseidon te odeie. Isso não importa, o que importa é que é você que vai revelar na frente de todos os deuses Olimpianos, meu bem.

— Por que eu choraria? — questionou Athena arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Por causa dele — respondeu Afrodite apontando para Poseidon, como se tudo aquilo fosse obvio, o que era para ela.

Poseidon simplesmente não entendia nada do que falavam, e a cada frase tudo se tornava ainda mais confuso. Por que Athena choraria por sua causa? O que diabos ela iria revelar para os deuses? E o que a vida dela tinha a ver com a sua? O deus do mar sempre via as situações de Athena como algo que ele poderia usar contra ela, provoca-la da forma mais lenta possível, mas essa, essa situação em especial era diferente. Ele via sim um jeito de provoca-la, de esgotar a paciência dela, mas percebeu que dessa vez o problema era bem sério e importante, pelo menos para Athena.

— Não posso fazer isso Afrodite... — tentou Athena com os olhos marejados.

Poseidon estranhou esse tipo de atitude vindo de Athena, ela raramente se recusava a fazer alguma coisa, muito menos uma ordem vindo de Hera e estranhou mais ainda quando percebeu que a mesma estava segurando as lagrimas. _O que está acontecendo com ela?_, perguntou ele a si mesmo.

— É claro que pode e assim fará — insistiu Afrodite quase friamente.

Athena recuou alguns passos com a mudança brusca do humor da irmã.

— Desculpe... — pediu Afrodite segurando a mão da deusa — Mas você que sou meio/muito insistente quando se trata desse tipo de assunto, e bem... era é muito mais exigente que eu, principalmente no seu caso.

— Não sei se consigo... Parece bobagem, mas é tão difícil para mim... lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, contar tudo... — lagrimas escaparam pelos olhos de Athena, e ela rapidamente as secou.

— Você vai conseguir Athena — apoiou Afrodite — Só precisa continuar forte, como sempre foi, e assim, tudo dará certo, tenho certeza disso.

A deusa do amor se despediu e, quieta demais, seguiu seu caminho para a próxima aula que teria com suas filhas.

Poseidon ficou, se é que possível, ainda mais confuso. Atordoado com o pouco que ouviu, virou-se para Athena que não conseguia segurar as lagrimas.

— O que aconteceu Athena? — questionou ele se aproximando.

— Nada... nada demais — respondeu Athena com a voz rouca.

— Como assim nada demais? — desacreditou o deus — É claro que algo aconteceu, caso contrario não estaria nesse estado.

— Acredite, é frescura minha — tentou Athena mais uma vez.

— Desista Athena, você simplesmente não consegue menti para mim, então poupe trabalho para nós dois e conte de uma vez — disse Poseidon veementemente.

Athena respirou fundo pela centésima vez, ela tentou, tentou mesmo com pouca coragem, contar logo a ele e tirar um enorme peso das suas costas, pois o problema não era contar para Zeus ou para todos os deuses, era contar para _ele_, Poseidon, não sabia se conseguiria encara-lo depois, nem sabia como seria _o depois_.

Contar não seria só ressuscitar o passado, também era enfrentar seus traumas e dores sem se sentir capaz de sobreviver a tal evento.

— Athena? Por favor — pediu Poseidon quase suplicante.

A deusa não conseguiu mais segurar as lagrimas, que caíram sob sua face sem piedade e contradizendo tudo o que havia falado a Poseidon.

Por instinto, Poseidon a abraçou sem hesitar ou ligar para os olhares curiosos de semideuses que passavam por ali.

— Não... não posso, eu sinto muito — negou ela enquanto se soltava dele — Espero que um dia me perdoe, Poseidon — disse ela antes de sair correndo em direção a floresta.

— Mas... perdoar pelo o quê? — perguntou Poseidon para o vazio.

— Poseidon? Será que você pode me responder ou a viagem no universo está mais divertida? — insistiu Hades pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez.

Poseidon e Hades estavam conversando na parte mais deserta do acampamento, ou assim Hades pensava, pois Poseidon estava mais presente em Marte no que na conversa.

— Hah? Disse algo Hades? — acordou Poseidon.

— Não, eu estava conversando com o inseto na sua cara, ele está mais presente do que você no momento — ironizou Hades se aproximando.

— Desculpe-me irmão — pediu Poseidon cabisbaixo — Algo me diz que vou ter problemas...

— Sempre temos problemas — replicou Hades indiferente — O que se passa pela sua cabeça Poseidon?

— Athena — respondeu Poseidon inexpressivo.

— Certo...eu sei que se amam, mas ainda preciso de uma explicação mais esclarecida do que só "Athena" — pediu Hades sentando ao lado de Poseidon.

— Hoje eu fui testemunha de uma conversa entre Athena e Afrodite e...

— E...

— E que foi bem estranho. Pelo o que eu ouvi, Hera marcou uma reunião com todos os deuses.

— Pra quê exatamente?

— Pelas palavras de Afrodite: Athena vai revelar algumas coisas sobre sua vida milenar.

— Que coisas?

— Nenhuma das duas disse o que era, mas tem algo a ver comigo...

— Tem certeza?

— Foi o que eu ouvi.

— E não perguntou a Athena o que era, exatamente? — questionou Hades começando a acreditar que Poseidon estava apaixonado...

— Eu até tentei... mas Athena parecia estar muito mal — disse Poseidon com pesar.

— Muito quanto?

— Ela estava chorando. Chorando. Acredita nisso! — indignou-se Poseidon — Em todos os milênios que convivi com Athena, eu nunca, _nunca _a vi chorando, por nada mesmo.

— Nossa... ela deve estar mal mesmo — comentou Hades — Athena sempre foi forte, por mais triste que estivesse, ela nunca demonstrava na frente de alguém, muito menos na sua frente. Eu só a vi chorando _uma _vez, mas não lembro o porquê.

— Ela parecia estar muito mal... e de alguma forma, estou me sentindo culpado — revelou o deus do amor.

— Eu posso tentar conversar com ela, se quiser — sugeriu Hades temeroso com a própria sugestão, ele prometeu a Afrodite e a si mesmo que faria de tudo para juntar esses dois de uma vez por todas, só assim eles seriam felizes de verdade.

— Por que faria isso? — questionou Poseidon encarando o irmão pela primeira vez.

— Poseidon... — começou Hades — Seja sincero: o que você sente, realmente, por Athena? Você a ama?

— Por que quer saber? — desconfiou Poseidon. Ele nunca admitiria, mas estava começando a desconfiar de Hades. _Como assim? Não posso estar com ciúmes do meu próprio irmão! Eu nem deveria estar com ciúmes! Se bem... que Hades está muito interessado na situação de Athena... O que é isso Poseidon? Acorde! Ele é tio dela, tem o direito de se preocupar... HÃH? Desde quando os deuses se importam com alguém? Mal ligam para os filhos!_

— Basta responder: você a ama ou não? — insistiu Hades.

— Isso não importa pra você — respondeu Poseidon começando a ficar irritado.

— Claro que importa — corrigiu Hades sem se dar conta de que acabou de atiçar ainda mais o ciúmes que crescia inconscientemente dentro de Poseidon — Eu _preciso muito _saber disso — e que só piorou tudo com essa ultima frase.

— O que faço? Não vou conseguir contar pra ele! — exclamou Athena para o vazio a sua frente.

Ela estava praticamente no meio da floresta, na parte deserta de qualquer criatura, sentada em uma rocha encarando a escuridão do lugar.

Fechou os olhos tentando eliminar qualquer lembrança sobre o assunto, mas seria mais fácil arrancar os próprios olhos ou se tornar amiga de Cronos. Impossível. Nenhum minuto se quer que esteve aqui justamente para esquecer, conseguiu parar de pensar _nele_, no que _eles _fizeram, no que Anfitrite fez... Athena jurou que ainda faria aquela mulher escamosa sofrer até o ultimo momento dela, até que pedisse perdão, suplicasse por misericórdia! Athena não deixaria isso barato, Anfitrite destruiu tudo o que ela tinha de mais importante!

Athena não conseguiu mais segurar as lagrimas, a tristeza e o vazio que sentia desde que Afrodite contou tudo não a abandonavam de forma alguma, por um momento se arrependeu de pedir a Afrodite para devolver toda sua memoria, mas logo em seguida percebeu que mesmo havendo cenas tristes, ela também tem lembranças muito felizes... Tudo o que foi feito naquele dia, tudo o que foi contado por Afrodite dentro daquele quarto foi mais que a verdade, foi uma necessidade que Athena não sabia que possuía.

_**Flash back ON**_

— _Não enrola Afrodite — apressou Kathe._

— _Tudo bem — cedeu a deusa do amor — Todos sabem que antes daquela briga ridícula por Athenas e daquele incidente com Medusa, você e Poseidon se davam muito, certo?_

— _Certo, até quando tudo mudou — respondeu Athena impaciente._

— _Agora eu tenho três coisas para revelar sobre você Athena._

— _Conte de uma vez!_

_Afrodite fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de revelar._

— _Primeiro: você não é uma deusa casta, desde que dormiu com Poseidon._

— _O QUÊ! — exclamou Athena, tão alto que acho que todo o acampamento ouviu._

— _Calma Athena — tentou Afrodite._

_Athena percebeu que Kathe estava tão pasma que nem se atreveu a falar._

— _Calma? CALMA? COMO VOCÊ PODE ME PEDIR CALMA NUMA HORA DESSAS AFRODITE! — explodiu Athena — EU SOU CONHECIDA COMO UMA DEUSA CASTA! EU TENHO QUE SER CASTA!_

— _COMO EU NÃO LEMBRO DISSO?_

— _Eu modifiquei a mente de todos, com ajuda de Hera._

— _Por que? Como?_

— _Porque você pediu._

— _O que disse?_

— _Quando se trata do amor eu posso fazer isso — esclareceu Afrodite — Posso continuar?_

_Athena apenas concordou._

— _Segundo: você continua sendo casada._

— _COMO ASSIM EU SOU CASADA? COM QUEM?_

— _Com Poseidon. E você não deixou de ser a Rainha de Atlântida. _

— _Eu...eu... eu ainda sou casada com Poseidon? Até hoje? — verificou Athena quase chorando._

— _Isso mesmo, foi isso o que eu disse — confirmou Afrodite._

— _Pelos deuses!_

— _Agora o ultimo e não menos doloroso. _

_O que pode ser pior que isso?, questionou Athena em desespero._

— _Você teve um filho com ele. _

— _COMO É QUE É? — Athena gritou mais do que devia, pois agora quase todo o acampamento estava rodeando a casa. _

— _Ele nasceu da forma normal, como com toda mulher, vocês dois o criaram até os cinco anos, que foi quando... — Afrodite hesitou._

— _Que foi quando? — insistiu Athena._

— _Que foi quando Anfitrite o matou, por vingança._

— _Então... então é com essa criança que eu sonho todas as noites — lamentou Athena com a voz embargada — Meu filho..._

— _Vocês o enterraram apropriadamente, mas não suportaram a perda. Criaram um laço tão forte que eu mesma demorei pra acreditar._

_Athena então foi até a janela, abriu-a e de lá mesmo disse:_

— _Poseidon! Se, por acaso, encontrar a vaca escamosa do diabo que você chama de mulher, por favor, me avise._

— _Mas eu me separei dela e a expulsei do meu reino — respondeu Poseidon confuso._

— _Ótimo! Mas se topar com ela por ai... mate-a. Procure todo o ódio que eu sei que sente por ela e mate-a, porque se você não a matar, eu a mato e mato você também. Compreendeu?_

— _Claro... — respondeu Poseidon sem entender nada._

_Athena virou-se para Afrodite:_

— _Algo mais? — perguntou friamente._

— _Sim — afirmou a deusa do amor — Você dormiu Poseidon, de novo, no inicio desse mês._

_**Flash back OF**_

— Como posso ter casado com Poseidon? — lamentou Athena deixando as lagrimas caírem sob sua face — Justo com Poseidon! Já não basta não ser mais uma deusa casta, tenho que ter casado com _ele_! O que vou fazer? O que ele vai fazer quando descobrir? Não quero que me odeie... nem eu o odeio... Por Zeus! Casada! O que vou fazer!

— Que tal começar explicando o que acabou de dizer?


	11. Hades e AthenaConselho

— Que tal começar explicando o que acabou de dizer?

Athena se sobressaltou e com o susto acabou caindo no chão.

— PELOS DEUSES! Hades! Você quase conseguiu a proeza de matar uma deusa! — exclamou a deusa tentando fugir do assunto.

— Não tente mudar de assunto Athena! Pode começar a explicar — exigiu Hades se aproximando.

— Não vou explicar nada! O assunto não é de seu interesse! — exclamou Athena.

— Mas eu exijo explicações! — rebateu Hades se aproximando ainda mais dela.

— Você não tem direito algum de exigir isso! — Athena empurrou Hades que apenas recuou poucos passos.

Pequeno espaço que ele logo extinguiu quando segurou os pulsos da deusa e os prendeu contra o próprio peito.

— Solte-me agora Hades!

— Não até você explicar.

— Não sou obrigada a explicar nada a você!

— Claro que é.

— Por que? — Athena paralisou.

— Você sempre teve manias de colocar um pouco das tradições mortais na sua vida— começou Hades sem larga-la e a aproximando ainda mais para que a mesma encarasse seus olhos negros — Escolher um padrinho para a criança foi algo que surpreendeu até Zeus, pena que ele não lembra...

— Mas você lembra! — assustou-se Athena.

— Sim, claro — concordou ele começando a andar para frente forçando-a a ir junto, até a mesma encostar numa árvore — E isso é uma das coisas que quero que explique.

— O que exatamente? — sussurrou Athena, sem se importar com a proximidade inesperada do deus, sabia que ele nada faria, ele não era Poseidon.

— Por que me escolheu? — quis saber Hades — Entre muitos deuses, entre muitos outros homens existentes, você me escolheu. Eu não entendo. Nunca fomos muito próximos, sem contar as brigas que tive com Poseidon. E mesmo assim você me escolheu.

Athena o fitou por um tempo, entendia a confusão de Hades.

— Hades...

— O que está havendo aqui? — quis saber Poseidon, obviamente pensando o pior.

— O que faz aqui Poseidon? — perguntou Athena da forma mais calma que conseguiu.

— Eu perguntei primeiro — cortou Poseidon.

— Estamos no meio de uma conversa particular, Poseidon — avisou Hades rapidamente largando Athena.

Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que o estrago já estava feito.

— Não me importo com isso — respondeu Poseidon, seco.

— Mas eu me importo — replicou Athena cruzando os braços.

— Athena... — chamou Hades em tom de aviso.

— Não Hades, ele tem que aprender a não se meter onde não é chamado — insistiu Athena irritada.

— Ele também precisa saber a verdade — respondeu Hades.

— Hades...

— Sabe que estou certo, Athena — insistiu o deus do submundo.

— Chega de enigmas, contem de uma vez! — exigiu Poseidon irritado.

— Só vou contar no Conselho dos Deuses, assim há menos chances dele me matar — avisou Athena veementemente.

Hades já sabia o que fazer...

— Se é assim...

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — questionou Athena enquanto Hades a puxava para o meio da sala dos deuses no Olimpo.

— Você disse que só contaria no Conselho — respondeu Hades parando a vista de todos os Olimpianos presentes — Pois então, que o Conselho comece.

— Está passando muito tempo com Poseidon — irritou-se a deusa.

— Isso não é um elogio, não é? — questionou Hades indiferente enquanto sentava em seu trono.

— Não mesmo.

Todos os deuses já estavam reunidos para a tão esperada revelação de Athena, até Kathe estava presente para o caso de alguém tentar se matar, Afrodite só não estava pulando pois isso daria muitas pistas ao resto.

— Pode começar Athena — autorizou Zeus nada feliz.

Dois tronos aparecem bem perto de onde a deusa se encontrava, um de frente para o outro. Athena sentou em um deles.

— Quem é o personagem principal dessa revelação? — questionou Zeus — Se ele ou ela estiver sentado a sua frente, será melhor e mais direto.

Athena respirou fundo e fitando o nada, respondeu:

— Poseidon, sem duvidas.

Murmúrios se espalharam rapidamente, atordoado, Poseidon sentou no trono a frente da deusa, fazendo seu Tridente aparecer fincado no mesmo.

— Pode começar a falar, Athena — disse Poseidon sorrindo debochadamente.

Athena respirou fundo mais uma vez, procurando coragem em algum lugar bem la fundo.

— Eu...

— Pode ir parando por ai — exigiu Anfitrite seca.

— O que veio fazer aqui sua escamosa? — questionou Kathe se aproximando.

— Vim rever meu marido, é claro — respondeu a Nereida cínica, aproximando-se.

— E quem disse que eu vou deixar? — desafiou Athena ficando a frente de Poseidon que havia se levantado.

— E quem é você para me proibir de ver o _meu _marido? — provocou Anfitrite.

— Alguém que quer muito acabar com a sua raça nojenta — respondeu Athena com olhos faiscando de raiva.

— Agora sim está divertido... — comentou Afrodite com os olhos brilhando — Isso vai te dar forças, Athena!

— Você não vai recuperar seu antigo posto em Atlântida — decretou Athena.

— Eu não tenho nada a recuperar! Um casamento Olimpiano não pode ser desfeito e nunca deixarei de ser a Rainha de Atlântida! — exclamou Anfitrite exasperada.

— Sério? — questionou Athena sarcástica — Não foi isso o que eu soube...

— E o que você soube? — perguntou Anfitrite sarcástica.

— Que seu lugar vai ser ocupado por outra mulher... Mas mesmo com esse feliz fato eu ainda quero te impedir...

— E como vai fazer isso hein Athena? — desacreditou a nereida — Para me impedir vai ter que ser casar com Poseidon... Mas isso não será mais possível, por que eu fui mais rápida.

— Podem explicar o que está havendo aqui? — exigiu Poseidon — Athena, desde quando me defende? E Anfitrite, você não é bem vinda aqui.

— Prove — disse Athena a Anfitrite — Prova que ainda é Rainha e casada com Poseidon.

— Com prazer, deusa da Sabedoria — sorrindo, Anfitrite foi até Zeus — Como posso provar?

— Somente a verdadeira Rainha, aquela com verdadeira ligação com Poseidon, pode tirar o Tridente do trono sem a permissão do dono — respondeu Zeus quase automaticamente.

— Va em frente — apressou Athena.

Sem esperar por mais, Anfitrite foi até o trono que no momento guardava o Tridente e convicta, puxou-o.

Mas ele não saiu. Como Athena sabia que ele não sairia.

Anfitrite não desistiu e puxou mais uma vez. Sem sucesso.

— O que está havendo aqui? — murmurou ela.

— Precisa de ajuda, querida — zombou Athena.

Anfitrite andou furiosamente até Athena.

— O que você fez! — exigiu saber.

— Eu? Nada — respondeu Athena cinicamente.

A deusa foi o Tridente e tocou o ar que o cercava, sem toca-lo.

— O que vai fazer? — temeu Anfitrite.

— Eu não preciso me casar com Poseidon... sabe por que? — perguntou Athena à nereida.

— Por que vocês se odeiam e você é inteligente o suficiente para encontrar outra solução?

— Não... — negou Athena rindo, ela então puxou o Tridente, que brilhou e saiu sem problema algum — Porque eu _já sou _casada com ele.

Todos arfaram pasmos, Poseidon e Zeus pareciam estar num campeonato de quem conseguia arregalar mais os olhos. Anfitrite recuou vários passos assustada, dizendo:

— Então você lembra!

— Não só lembro como minha sede de vingança ainda está viva e agitada dentro de mim, louca para te matar — sibilou Athena rodando o tridente entre os dedos — Você vai se arrepender de ter destruído minha vida, sua vadia escamosa.

Athena mirou o Tridente em Anfitrite, da ponta da arma saiu uma luminosa luz azul mar, que se transformou em água , rodeou a nereida e começou a aperta-la sem pena.

— Não! Athena, pare! — pediu Afrodite urgentemente — Quero vê-la morta tanto quanto você, mas não pode se esforça muito, querida.

— Por que? Estou em plena forma de mata-la! — exclamou Athena exasperada.

— Escute-me Athena, por favor...

Athena viu nos olhos de Afrodite a alegria que sentia, mas não pôde ignorar a preocupação e a cautela que a acompanhavam. Ela não entendeu a causa de tudo isso, mas Afrodite, por mais fresca, patricinha e mandona que fosse, jamais sentiria tais coisas sem um grande e importante motivo. Pediu explicações apenas com um olhar, em resposta, Afrodite apenas olhou discretamente para o ventre da deusa da sabedoria.

— Ah não! — assustou Athena com a descoberta, libertou Anfitrite que sumiu em fumaça e algas.

— Esperem! — interrompeu Kathe — Por favor, digam que eu entendi errado.

— Você entendeu errado — disse Afrodite indiferente.

— Agora seja sincera — pediu Kathe sem acreditar.

— Você entendeu tão bem que até eu fiquei com raiva por ser tão explicita — respondeu Afrodite um pouco irritada.

— Pelos deuses! Como isso é possível? — exclamou Athena.

— Eu não quero mais ter sua sorte Athena — murmurei perplexa.

— Parem com isso e contem de uma vez o que está acontecendo! — rosnou Poseidon muito irritado.

— Ela conta — disse Afrodite rapidamente apontando para Athena.

— Nada disso, você que apagou a memoria de todo mundo! — replicou Athena.

— Mas foi você que pediu — disse Afrodite.

— Athena, não me esconda nada — pediu Poseidon suplicante.

Athena xingou-se internamente por não conseguir ser forte diante do olhar quase choroso de Poseidon.

— Tudo bem — cedeu ela.

Athena começou relembrando seu passado, até ai tudo bem, quando chegou perto do assunto viu que Poseidon já estava nervoso e acabou descobrindo que uma única frase pode acabar destruindo a paz do lugar ou até mesmo começar a terceira guerra mundial.

— Eu quebrei o meu voto de castidade.

Poseidon arregalou os olhos. Por um momento ninguém falou nada, até que tudo pareceu explodir.

— COMO ASSIM! ESTA DIZENDO QUE NÃO É MAIS CASTA?

— Sim papai, foi isso o que eu disse — disse Athena tentando soar calma.

— Isso é uma grande decepção Athena, realmente pensei que você era melhor que isso, mas pelo visto me enganei — comentou Ártemis.

— Como ousa me desobedecer Athena! Prometeu pelo Rio Styz que jamais perderia sua pureza! — exclamou Zeus levantando-se furioso — O que pensa que fez! Deveria estar morta!

— Preferia isso não é, _papai? _— exclamou Athena furiosa — Preferia que eu estivesse morta, não é? Assim não teria ninguém para atrapalhar SUA VIDA!

— Não admito que fale assim comigo! — explodiu Zeus avançando em Athena.

A deusa então sentiu sua face arder com um tapa do deus. Sentiu a mão dele apertar seu pescoço, enquanto ele sibilava:

— O que mais tem para contar?

— E-Eu ... — gaguejou Athena tentando recuperar o folego.

— Eu... — insistiu Zeus furioso.

Poseidon observava tudo calado, não gostava do que via, mas temia piorar as coisas se intrometendo.

— Eu... sou...casada — disse Athena — Com Poseidon...e tive um filho com ele — revelou no pouco folego que tinha.

— O QUE! — exclamaram _todos _os deuses.

— Um filho! UM FILHO! — verificou Poseidon exasperado.

Ele não podia negar as brigas que tinha com Athena, mas ele chegava a odiá-la, não é? Talvez sim, talvez não, ele ainda não tinha se decidido. O fato é que Poseidon adorava provoca-la a todo momento e esperava que pudesse atormenta-la com suas revelações, mas não esperava que _ele _estivesse envolvido nisso. Ele não consegue pensar em como haviam se casado e muito menos em como ela teve um filho _dele_. Poderia muito bem dizer que ela estava mentido, que estava inventando tudo, mas ele mesmo sabia que Athena jamais inventaria algo desse tipo, ela não enganaria todos dessa forma, era mais fácil ela dizer que _nada disso _havia acontecido. Mas ela não o fez.

— Como teve a coragem de mentir para mim esse tempo todo? — ele exigiu saber tentando convencer a si mesmo que a deusa já tinha conhecimento de tudo a um bom tempo.

Athena estremeceu ao ouvir a voz quase furiosa de Poseidon. Temia isso. Temia que as coisas piorassem entre eles. Geralmente o que ela menos queria era a companhia dele, mas como quase todos os Olimpianos estavam contra ela, esperava que pelo menos ele a entendesse.

— Poseidon... — começou ela com dificuldades — Eu não lembrava disso assim como você, Afrodite me contou a poucos dias... Desculpe-me por não ter contado a você.

Poseidon mal acreditou no que ouvia:

— Está me pedindo desculpa?

— Sim... — concordou Athena fechando os olhos e deixando uma lagrima escapar — Eu não tive coragem de contar tudo a você logo que descobri, temia que esse dia chegasse.

— E onde está esse garoto? — questionou Poseidon quase ignorando as declarações dela sobre "falta de coragem" que seria o bastante para atormenta-la por um bom tempo.

— Anfitrite... — mais uma lagrima escapou, a deusa procurava respirar calmamente já que o ar estava cada vez mais escasso — Anfitrite o matou quando ele tinha... apenas cinco anos de idade...

Athena respirava com dificuldade, seus olhos estavam quase fechando, forçados pela inconsciência que queria domina-la. Sentia seu coração bater mais rápido que nunca, não sabia se era de nervosismo ou se ele queria mantê-la viva.

— Afrodite... — chamou em desespero, mas saiu um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

A deusa do amor estava em lagrimas, não por emoção, mas porque ela, mas do que ninguém, sabia o verdadeiro risco que Athena corria nos braços de Zeus, e não era ser expulsa do Olimpo.

— Irá sofrer severas punições por isso! — decretou Zeus a Athena.

— Prefiro receber punições a conviver com alguém ignorante e cheio de si, como você Zeus — murmurou a deusa veementemente.

Ela então sentiu sua face arder com o tapa recebido de Zeus, que a soltou para tal ato, mas ela ainda sentiu o forte choque que a dominou vindo dele.

— NÃO — desesperou-se Afrodite levantando.

Pela primeira vez, Athena não estava preparada para esse golpe. Sua visão tornou-se turva e ela se viu caindo no chão. Tudo rodou ao seu redor, podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração cada vez mais rápidas e mais fortes. Quando sua cabeça tocou o chão, sabia que não tinha forças para levantar, podia ser deusa, mas isso não a impedia de sentir dor, entrar em sono profundo, ou coisas desse tipo. Apenas a impedia de morrer.

— ATHENA! — gritou Afrodite correndo em sua direção chorando ainda mais — Fala comigo Athena, não pode desistir assim... você tem direito de ser feliz, ainda tem essa chance.

— Acho que perdi essa chance há muito tempo — sussurrou Athena, um sussurro que pôde ser ouvido por todos pelo silêncio que reinava no local.

— Claro que não! Isso só depende de você... Sabe que se fechar os olhos não vai morrer, mas também não poderá abrir os olhos para viver normalmente — disse Afrodite forçando um sorriso.

— Desde quando sabe disso? — surpreendeu-se Athena.

— Eu presto atenção no que você fala, sabia?

Athena ainda tremia por causa do choque inesperado de Zeus, e não pôde segurar um lamento quando tentou se levantar.

— Seu monstro! — rosnou Afrodite a Zeus que se sobressaltou com a acusação — Nunca pensei que fosse tão egoísta e insensível Zeus! — então virou-se furiosa para Apolo — O que faz ai sentado Apolo! Faça seu trabalho e salve Athena!

Apolo se sobressaltou e em segundos estava ao lado de Athena, analisando-a.

— Não faça isso se não quiser, Apolo — disse Athena calmamente.

— Não vai escapar de mim tão cedo, maninha — respondeu Apolo sorrindo.

Athena sorriu de volta, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu que Apolo arregalou os olhos.

— O que foi, Apolo?

— Você está gravida! — guinchou ele assustado.

— Afrodite... — alertou Athena impaciente — Nunca mais apague minha memoria.

Afrodite sorriu amarelo e concordou:

— Sim Apolo, ela está gravida de Poseidon.

— Pelos deuses! — exclamou Athena, baixinho — Mas isso... Droga!

— Se essa criança morrer, eu te mato Apolo — ameaçou Afrodite mortalmente.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou fazer o máximo — garantiu Apolo pegando Athena no colo.

_Eu espero, ou é o sol que vai sumir_, ameaçou Kathe mentalmente.


	12. A Revolta de Afrodite

*2 dias depois*

Afrodite virou-se para encarar os Três Grandes (leia-se Zeus), sua expressão demonstrava puro ódio e desprezo.

— Viu o que fez? Está feliz agora?

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Zeus _tentando _se fazer de desentendido, infelizmente ou felizmente, sua expressão preocupada e culpada o denunciava.

— Do que estou falando? — repetiu Afrodite desacreditando — Estou falando de sua insensibilidade com Athena! Será que não podia ter sido mais agressivo e te-la feito cair no sono eterno? — ironizou a deusa.

— Não foi minha intenção fazer mal a ela... — tentou Zeus.

— Não foi sua intenção? Sério? Pois pareceu quando apertou o pescoço dela — rebateu a deusa começando a enfurecer-se.

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FIZ POR MAL — explodiu Zeus, para em seguida terminar — Alem disso... se ela perdesse o bebê nem seria uma grande tragédia assim, seria um favor a ela e ao Olimpo.

— Acho que não deveria ter dito isso, Zeus — comentou Kathe ao ver a expressão assassina de Afrodite.

Para a deusa do amor, aquilo foi a gota d'agua.

— COMO PODE DIZER ISSO! — explodiu ela fazendo Zeus ser levantado no ar.

— ORDENO QUE ME SOLTE — exigiu Zeus.

— VAI ORDENAR NO TÁRTARO SE NÃO CALAR A BOCA! — rebateu Afrodite calando o deus.

— Como ousa... — recomeçou Zeus irritado.

— Não só ouso com ameaço — continuou a deusa — Saiba que eu descobri um jeito de tirar cada um dos três Grandes do poder e vou usar isso contra caso se oponham à Athena! Falo sério! Cansei de me submeter às suas ordens Zeus, cansei da sua injustiça, da sua insensibilidade e principalmente do seu machismo. Pensa o quê? Que só por causa de um sorteio ridículo você pode mandar no céu, na terra e em todos os que vivem nela? Nada disso, você apenas ganha um _grande _respeito entre os deuses e semideuses, nada mais! Ninguém seria contra nada disso se ao menos você merecesse esse respeito...

— Não pense que pode ignorar as regras, Afrodite!

Zeus caiu no chão com um estrondo, furiosa, Afrodite aproximou-se dele em passos rápidos.

— Ora cale-se Zeus! — exclamou ela — Pelo o que eu saiba você não tem autoridade nenhuma sobre mim.

— Do que está falando sua louca? — exigiu saber Zeus.

Para o restante dos deuses, aquela conversa já estava ficando interessante...

Afrodite apenas jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, sorriu cinicamente e chamou:

— Athena... será que pode me ajudar?

Inexpressiva, Athena materializou-se ao lado da deusa do amor.

— Desculpe por isso papai — começou Athena sincera — Mas até eu, sendo fria e calculista, sei o momento certo em que temos que separar o profissionalismo e a família, está tratando todos aqui como meros empregados seus, sendo que no entanto todos aqui são sua família. Mesmo eu, sendo sua filha dita preferida, não recebi a atenção que desejava e nem sua cooperação diante de uma situação difícil para mim, o senhor pode me odiar, me expulsar, tirar meus poderes, mas não vou deixar que se esqueça do quanto a família é importante e muito menos que reine no Olimpo com essas ações — um rolo de pergaminho antigo apareceu a frente da deusa, ela pegou-o e começou a lê-lo — Leis Originais da Grécia Antiga, decreto 164, criada nos primórdios de Olímpia e com permanência garantida enquanto durar a existência do Olimpo: O Rei, Senhor Primordial dos Deuses, jamais deverá ser escolhido a partir de sorteios, decisões individuais, votos públicos ou por meio de qualquer escolha que envolva a auto consagração e/ou eleição que não esteja nas leis aqui redigidas.

— O que isso quer dizer? — questionou Hades confuso.

— Que Zeus não é o Senhor Primordial dos Deuses, como é conhecido há milênios em todo o mundo — respondeu Kathe se juntando às duas deusas — Já que foi escolhido por um tipo de sorteio, forma que não está dentro das Leis Originais.

— Isso quer dizer que fomos enganados o tempo todo! — indignou-se Dionísio.

— Não, isso quer dizer que foram ignorantes o suficiente para não sair por ai a procura da verdade, ou ao menos da prova que Zeus estava em seu devido lugar — corrigiu Afrodite ainda com um sorriso cínico.

— Mas você também não sabia, nem mesmo Athena — replicou Apolo.

— O que te faz pensar isso, querido Apolo? — perguntou Afrodite sarcástica.

— Sabemos a verdade ha muito tempo, mas decidimos guarda-la em respeito a Zeus — respondeu Athena séria.

— No entanto — continuou Afrodite — Ele se mostrou um péssimo Rei, estava mais preocupado com o seu poder e seu trono. Ontem foi a gota d'agua.

— Então não temos mais um Senhor Primordial? — questionou Hera preocupada.

— Continue Athena — pediu Afrodite.

— Decreto 167: O Senhor Primordial dos Deuses deve ser escolhido de acordo com seu poder, quanto maior o poder que ele possui, maior será seu cargo entre os deuses, sendo assim, o mais poderoso pode consagrar-se Senhor Primordial dos Deuses — continuou Athena profissional — Decreto 174: Depois de diversas reuniões com os titãs e com os antigos Deuses Primordiais, foi decidido por lei, que o maior poder existente na Grécia Antiga, tendo permanência em todas as outras eras, é o amor. As explicações podem ser dadas e redigidas pela própria Deusa do Amor.

Todos olharam de Athena para Zeus e de Zeus para Afrodite, pasmos com a revelação.

— Espere, eu não entendo... — disse Apolo — Como o amor pode ser mais poderoso do que todos os poderes juntos em uma pessoa, tipo a Kathe?

— Eu posso ser dona de muitos poderes, mas não os possuo na quantidade original — respondeu Kathe serenamente — Se eu não tiver amor usarei meus podereis sem pensar nas consequências, quando possuo esse amor, posso ver o que é certo e o que é errado. No final, é o amor que decide, assim como a falta dele faz diferença.

— Se um dia, a própria deusa do amor quiser enfeitiçar a Kathe, ela vai conseguir, pois nenhum poder que Kathe possua vai impedir o efeito — respondeu Athena sabiamente — O amor, ou a falta dele, é o que arquiteta nossas ações e nossa mente.

— Então... — tentou Hermes — Afrodite é a verdadeira Rainha?

— Isso mesmo, meu caro — parabenizou Afrodite sorridente — Não se preocupe, quanto a decisões importantes, como guerra e coisas do tipo... Athena irá me ajudar.

— Se você me escutar alguma vez, vou ajudar muito — ironizou Athena.

— Reunião em vinte minutos — a visou Afrodite.

— Por que não começa logo a reunião? — questionou Hades.

— Porque será em Atlântida — replicou a deusa do amor.

A tensão parecia estar palpável no ar. Era a primeira vez que haveria uma reunião em Atlântida. Poseidon e Athena com certeza eram os mais inquietos.

Poseidon simplesmente não conseguia pensar em um modo de conversar com Athena, desde o dia que a mesma revelou que era casada com ele, que tivera um filho e agora estava gravida dele, os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Athena achava que Poseidon estava com raiva dela, mais do que já tinha. Poseidon não sabia nem como encara-la sem se sentir envergonhado, sim, ele estava envergonhado, só faltava descobrir o por quê. Ele nem queria estar ali, tudo o que queria era pegar Athena, leva-la para um lugar mais calmo e encara-la até encontrar palavras que poderiam iniciar uma conversa.

Pela primeira vez ambos desejaram que Afrodite povoasse seus pensamentos.

— Só eu estou achando isso repetitivo? — perguntou Afrodite entediada.

— Eu acho rosa repetitivo em você, mas ainda usa, não? — brincou Kathe sentada ao lado da deusa do amor.

Ambas estavam vendo todos discutindo, como sempre, dessa vez o assunto só era um: a própria Afrodite.

— Zeus, como pode se submeter a ela? Não pode deixar isso acontecer! — exclamava Hera furiosa.

— O que vai ser agora? O mundo ficará cor de rosa e todos serão bailarinos brilhantes? — ironizou Dionísio irritado.

— Afrodite pode não ter sido uma escolha de todos, mas foi eleita legalmente e dentro dos parâmetros das Leis Originais — defendeu Athena calmamente.

— Lá vem a sabe-tudo! — exclamou Poseidon — Isso é fácil pra você não é? É a queridinha dela assim como era a favorita de Zeus!

— O que está insinuando? — questionou Athena estreitando os olhos.

— Estou insinuando que você sempre procura estar do lado mais poderoso para que ninguém se oponha às suas ideias ridículas! — provocou Poseidon — Por que não para com esse fingimento e admiti que é interesseira e mimada? Pois é isso o que você é, não é mais a favorita de Zeus então escolheu Afrodite! E agora olha o que fez? Destruiu a vida de todo mundo, _principalmente _a minha!

Poseidon nem teve tempo de desviar e só sentiu sua face arder e podia jurar que as marcas da mão dela estava ali.

— Nunca mais fale de mim desse modo, Poseidon! — ralhou ela empurrando-o — Você não sabe nada da minha vida para dizer se estraguei ou não sua vida, porque se soubesse as coisas que aconteceram comigo saberia que comparada à minha vida, a sua é apenas uma formiga morta. Agora se acha que estou te dando problemas, faça o favor de deixar isso bem claro, assim posso vingar meu filho sozinha e cuidar de outro que está vindo, SOZINHA!

O silêncio que reinou novamente sobre o local foi constrangedor a todos, menos para Athena que ficou furiosa com a falta de insensibilidade. Já era hora dele deixar claro se ficaria ou não do lado dela. Infelizmente ela não conseguiu se segurar, pela primeira vez em anos ela queria chorar, chorar de verdade, por tudo o que aconteceu, ela não soube ao certo por que ela se sentiu assim, se estava triste ou com raiva, mas simplesmente não conseguia mas ficar ali.

Quando viu Athena sair correndo, Poseidon foi pego de surpresa. Ele com certeza fez algo _muito _errado.

— O que está esperando? Vai atrás dela — insistiu Afrodite.

A deusa sorriu quando Poseidon seguiu sua sugestão, aquilo poderia ser o começo de uma vida feliz.

— Isso é inadmissível!

Se não existisse Zeus para acabar com sua alegria...

— O que foi dessa vez Zeus? Descobriu que tem cabelo branco? — ironizou ela.

— Não vou admitir que um _amor _surja entre minha filha e o idiota do meu irmão! — exasperou Zeus como se o amor fosse algo repugnante.

— Está me dizendo que vai interferir em um amor puro entre um casal que por acaso já possui matrimônio? — perguntou Afrodite levantando-se desafiante.

— Falou merda de novo... — murmurou Kathe impaciente.

— Afrodite... é o só o amor... — disse Zeus indiferente — Algo dispensável nos dias de hoje.

— Sério? Você não pensa antes de falar ou não se dá conta de que vai morrer caso fale? — questionou Kathe desacreditando na capacidade que Zeus possui em ser imbecil.

Todos então aprenderam que Zeus tem a capacidade de fazer a deusa do amor se transformar na deusa infernal, principalmente quando viram os olhos de Afrodite passarem de azuis para cinzas escuro.

— Já está decidido: Zeus está expulso do Olimpo — decretou a deusa furiosamente.

— O QUÊ? — exclamou ele e Hera assustados, os outros somente arfaram com o susto.

— Espera ai! — interveio Kathe levantando-se — Afrodite, está indo longe demais!

— Como assim?

Kathe aproximou-se da deusa e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— O que está fazendo? Está tomando a mesma decisão que Zeus tomaria. Está se tornando uma cretina detestável!

Afrodite fechou os olhos como se lamentasse algo.

— Está certa, preciso me controlar... — decidiu ela.

— Concordo plenamente — afirmou Athena entrando no recinto.

Poseidon veio logo atrás, inexpressivo.

Afrodite queria muito implicar com os dois ou perguntar o que eles fizeram em tão pouco tempo fora da vista de todos. Mas achou que já tinha problemas suficientes, mas tarde perturbaria os dois, como manda sua tradição.

— Tudo bem — concordou a deusa do amor — Zeus permanecerá no Olimpo, mas se ele começar a querer mandar em todo mundo... não respondo pelos meus atos.

— Pode acreditar Afrodite, caso ele passe dos limites, ninguém responderá pelos próprios atos, muito menos ligarão para os outros — disse Kathe divertida.

— É melhor começar logo essa reunião antes que comecem mais uma briga — apressou Apolo.

**KATHE P.D.V ON**

Realmente ainda não vi muita utilidade nessa reunião... Apenas ficou decidido que Zeus, Poseidon e Hades permaneceriam como os Três Grandes (ou pelo menos conhecidos como tal). Fiquei pensando em como seria o Olimpo tendo Afrodite como... rainha. Eu espero, espero muito mesmo, que um dia eu chegue aqui e não encontre tudo rosa e brilhante.

— Se um dia eu aparecer aqui e encontrar tudo pintado de rosa e coberto de glitter, que fique claro que Kathe e Athenas são as culpadas — declarou Ártemis irritada.

Será que ela leu minha mente? De qualquer forma acabaria me culpando da mesma forma...

— Adoro quando você me defende — ironizei.

— E eu adoro quando você fica quieta no seu canto — rebateu ela no mesmo tom — Infelizmente isso não acontece e duvido que um dia acontecerá.

— Como sempre, você tem razão.

Prefiro não pensar na próxima tradição Olimpiana que vou mudar...


	13. Um novo lugar

Athena não sabia o que fazer primeiro. Seu coração dizia para ter uma conversa séria com Poseidon, sabia que isso era necessário, mas sua mente dizia que os problemas do Olimpo eram mais urgentes.

_Mas desde quando eu escuto meu coração?_, assustou-se ela mentalmente. Tempos atrás ela não pensaria duas vezes, esqueceria Poseidon e cuidaria de seus deveres no Olimpo. Mas os tempos eram outros e ela sabia disso.

― Essa criança só pode estar mexendo muito comigo...

― Falando sozinha? ― questionou a única voz que ela não queria ouvir no momento.

― Isso já virou mania... ― concordou Athena levantando-se e ficando de costas para Poseidon ― O que faz aqui?

― Quero falar com você.

― Mas eu não quero ― cortou a deusa cruzando os braços ― Vim para o meu templo justamente para não encontra-lo.

― Precisamos muito conversar ― avisou Poseidon ficando a frente dela ― E você precisa me escutar.

― Escutar o quê? ― Athena o fitou séria e impaciente ― Suas acusações de que sou mimada e interesseira? De que estraguei sua vida? Não obrigada, já estou ciente de suas opiniões.

― Não é nada disso! ― defendeu-se Poseidon impedindo-a de lhe dar as costas ― Para começar, eu quero pedir desculpas.

― Pedir desculpas? ― questionou Athena desconfiando de que não escutara bem.

― Sim, eu reagi mal a noticia de que éramos casados e de que você está gravida e-

― Correção: _estamos _casados ― interrompeu a deusa raivosa ― Depois, essa gravidez não é uma obrigação para você. Tanto que deixou bem claro isso na reunião. Vou cuidar do _meu_ filho _sozinha_.

― Está mesmo disposta a passar por tudo sozinha?

― Não estou disposta a nada. Mas não tenho escolha.

― Claro que tem. Eu sou sua escolha.

― Você?

Athena o olhou com desconfiança. O que Poseidon estava fazendo?

― Me dê motivos para considerar você uma escolha ― pediu ela sarcástica já dando as costas a ele.

O deus a impediu novamente.

― _Eu _estou disposto a mudar por você.

― _Você_? Disposto a mudar por uma mulher? Engane outra ― respondeu a deusa sarcástica, ela tentou se soltar, mas sem obter sucesso.

Quando voltou a encara-lo, Athena viu seu rosto muito próximo do rosto de Poseidon.

― Acredite em mim... ― sussurrou ele se aproximando ainda mais dela ― Por favor.

Ela sentiu o alito quente dele... próximo de mais. O cheiro do mar, que sempre o acompanhava, estava ali novamente, e de repente ela se sentiu inebriada por tudo aquilo.

― Me dê uma chance... Uma chance de mostrar que posso mudar por _você_, por _nosso _filho, por _nós._

_Por nós?_, essa pergunta ecoou na mente da deusa. Sua mente não funcionava direito, deveria dar uma chance a ele? _Sim... Não! O que está pensando Athena!? Ele nunca mudará por você! Ou mudará?_

Antes que ela conclui-se seus pensamentos confusos, sentiu os lábios gentis do deus tomando os seus com cautela, como se temesse que a mesma recuasse ou lhe queimasse vivo. Mas ela não o fez, nem ao menos teve reação.

Poseidon entendeu isso como uma autorização para tentar mais e não hesitou em pedir passagem com a língua. O beijo tornou-se caloroso, urgente, como se ele bastasse para dizer o que nenhum deles conseguiu em muito tempo. Além disso... não parecia ser o bastante para suprimir a saudade e o desejo que carregavam como um fardo, escondido pelo orgulho.

Athena sentiu as mãos ágeis dele a puxarem para mais perto e logo em seguida passearem por todo o seu corpo. Não se importou, na verdade nem teve consciência alguma do que acontecia, sua mente parecia estar muito longe dali, em um lugar onde nenhum problema resistia a tranquilidade que os dois exalavam tão intensamente.

Mas então a razão pareceu bater com força em seu coração, ela afastou-se dele abruptamente.

― O que foi?

― Eu não posso fazer isso... ― murmurou ela mais para si mesma ― Não sei se estou preparada.

― E por que não? ― questionou Poseidon, segurando a mão dela ― Confie em mim...

Athena não podia simplesmente se entregar a ele, era arriscado demais. Não sabia se podia mesmo confiar nele... Por mais que seu coração clamasse para ela dizer "Sim!", sua mente teimava em criar duvidas e mais duvidas. Ela também temia por seu filho, pelo filho deles... Anfitrite é bem vingativa, disso ela sabe. O que faria?

― Athena!

Ao longe ouviram, era a voz de Hades, sem duvidas.

_Ele de novo..._, reclamou Poseidon revirando os olhos.

Athena o olhou desconfiada, mas decidiu ignora-lo.

― O que houve Hades? ― questionou Athena indo até o deus.

― Zeus quer que você volte para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue ― avisou Hades ― E quer que você leve Poseidon junto.

― Tudo bem, já estamos indo ― concordou Athena.

Hades apenas acenou com a cabeça e sumiu em fumaça negra.

― Não demore ― avisou a deusa para Poseidon que permanecia parada, logo em seguida sumindo.

Poseidon poderia amaldiçoar Hades pelo resto da eternidade, mas ele sabia que nada faria o momento perfeito voltar. A única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar pela reação de Athena, pela sua resposta e que ambas fossem positivas.

Athena apareceu no Acampamento com o olhar perdido e os pensamentos longes. As cenas de seu beijo com Poseidon não a abandonaram nem por um minuto durante a maior parte do dia. Ela tentava ao máximo se concentrar nas aulas que deveria dar, mas sempre que fechava os olhos lembrava dos olhos verdes dele, de Poseidon. Isso não só a irritava como também a desconcertava, e até preocupava. Ela não deveria estar assim. Não deveria se sentir assim. Mas... o que ela está sentindo?

Os dias passaram e nada mudou. Ou melhor. Mudou sim. Tudo ficou mais quieto, silencioso. Todos pareciam sentir a tensão entre Athena e Poseidon. Entre os campistas já rolavam rumores, havia menos conversas animadas e mais cochichos. Menos suspeitas de que havia algo muito errado e mais certeza de que a relação entre os dois deuses deveria mudar.

Athena tentava ignorar tais fatos o máximo que podia. Infelizmente sua única saída era próximo ao mar. Todo dia, no final da tarde, a deusa sentava no banco de areia ou andava pela mesma enquanto molhava os pés e fitava o horizonte. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. O vento no rosto, os pés afundando na areia molhada, o contato com o mar. Ela não podia negar nada disso.

― Athena! ― exclamou Kathe pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez.

― Sim? ― questionou a deusa tentando fugir de seus pensamentos confusos.

― Aconteceu alguma coisa? ― perguntou a garota e indicou um grupo a suas costas ― Estamos preocupados.

Athena olhou para um grupo mais distante, entre eles estava Hades, Percy, Annabeth _e Poseidon_... todos parecendo preocupados.

― Estou bem... diga para não se preocuparem ― tentou Athena.

Mas Kathe crispou os lábios em sinal de que não acreditara em nenhuma palavra, então suspirou e chamou:

― Hades! Conversa com ela.

Pisando fundo, o deus do submundo se aproximou de Athena, segurou seu braço e a afastou com Kathe em seus calcanhares.

― Agora diga a verdade ― pediu ele o mais gentil que pôde.

― Eu disse a verdade ― insistiu a deusa veementemente.

― Ora Athena, sabe que não consegue mentir para mim ― replicou Hades irritado ― Anda, conta de uma vez o que está acontecendo.

Athena suspirou e sentou-se na areia.

― O que está havendo Athena? ― perguntou Kathe ajoelhando ao seu lado.

― Está tudo tão... complicado ― admitiu Athena entristecida.

― Está apaixonada por Poseidon ― concluiu Hades com um sorriso de canto.

Athena bufou e levantou-se bruscamente.

― Isso é loucura! Por que eu estaria? ― exclamou ela andando de um lado para o outro.

― Athena, olhe para você mesma. Como pode negar o que está tão aparente!? ― exasperou Hades.

A deusa suspirou cansada.

― Eu... eu não posso confirmar nada. Não tenho certeza de nada.

― Acho que devia conversar com Afrodite ― sugeriu Kathe serenamente.

― Nunca! ― exasperou-se Athena dando as costas para os dois.

Por azar ou por destino, Afrodite já a esperava no meio do caminho.

― Eu escutei meu nome? Claro e logo em seguido ouvi as badaladas dos sinos anunciando o amor ― cantarolou a deusa do amor.

― Não começa Afrodite ― cortou Athena irritada.

― Mas foi você que começou ― replicou Afrodite rindo suavemente ― Você começou quando se apaixonou por Poseidon.

― Quantas vezes terei que dizer que eu _não estou _apaixonada por ele!? ― teimou Athena batendo o pé.

― Pode dizer milhares de vezes, mas de nada vai adiantar, eu não vou mudar de ideia: você _está sim _apaixonada por ele! ― afirmou Afrodite veementemente ― Ninguém engana a deusa do amor, querida.

Kathe observava tudo com uma certa diversão. Ela não via o problema de Athena assumir de uma vez que gostava de Poseidon, nada impedia! Ela já foi casada com ele, e não só quebrou o voto de castidade como também já teve um filho! O que poderia haver mais? Mas tinha que admitir, divertia-se com a deusa tentando, em vão, negar o obvio.

A garota virou-se quando ouviu alguém chamar por ela, na verdade, sussurrar.

― Kathe... ― chamou pela segunda vez.

Ela se afastou e começou a olhar em volta a procura da pessoa, e a encontrou escondida atrás de uma rocha.

― Jason!? ― exclamei num sussurro.

Ele acenou para que ela se aproximasse e forçou-a a ficar lado a lado com ele.

― Preciso de sua ajuda. Agora.

― O que? Com o que? Não é mais uma gracinha ou é? ― questionou desconfiada.

― Não, não ― negou ele freneticamente ― Confie em mim.

― Tudo bem...

― Venha comigo ― chamou ele puxando-a pelo braço o mais discretamente que pôde. Não queria que ninguém os visse.

― Aonde vamos? ― quis saber ela quando entraram na floresta.

― Psiu. Não posso falar agora, espere mais um pouco e saberá ― respondeu ele ainda com a voz baixa.

Kathe já estava começando a se arrepender de ter concordado. Jason estava muito estranho, não aumentara a voz nem uma vez até agora e olhava para trás a todo o momento, como se checasse se alguém estava ou não os seguindo. Para ela, ele com certeza estava tramando alguma coisa...

Ela percebeu que estavam indo para a parte mais escura da floresta, mais silencioso que normal, onde o sol quase não tocava, nenhum animal para tentar assustar, nenhum que estivesse visível...

― Jason... já chegamos?

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

― Sim, já chegamos.

Ela parou abruptamente e encarou a entrada a sua frente. Parecia com uma caverna normal, escura, úmida e aparentemente vazia.

― O que viemos fazer aqui? ― questionou ela quase irritada.

― Essa não é uma caverna normal, eu a descobri há um tempo e decidi estudar sobre ela-

― Você estudou sobre essa caverna? ― implicou Kathe segurando o riso.

― Não começa ― cortou ele sério ― Essa caverna foi feita pelos Titãs e logo depois esquecida. Acharam, ou melhor, acham até hoje que é um projeto falho.

― E o que ela tem de tão especial para mantê-la em segredo?

Em resposta ele começou a apalpar a lateral da caverna procurando por algo.

― Olhe aqui ― disse ele indicando um local escondido.

Ele limpou a poeira e ela claramente pôde enxergar um delta, um delta vermelho.

― Um...delta? ― questionou ela confusa ― Pensei que o delta fosse o símbolo de Dédalo, marcava suas obras.

― O delta em si, sim, é a marca de Dédalo ― respondeu Jason, então indicou o delta ― Mas o delta _vermelho_ tem outro significado.

― Explica.

― Muito antes dos deuses olimpianos, o delta era usado somente para demarcar as obras planejadas unicamente pelos Titãs ― começou ele adentrando cautelosamente o lugar ― Geralmente as obras, arquiteturas feitas por eles eram acompanhadas com um grande numero de sacrifícios humanos e os Titãs se vangloriavam por isso. Então, para que os outros não se esquecessem do que faziam, o delta passou a ser usado na cor vermelha.

― Nunca pensei que você um dia poderia me explicar algo tão antigo e esquecido...

Ele apenas olhou em volta e em seguida apertou o delta.

Sobressaltei-me quando um estalo ecoou, o barulho aumentou e de dentro da caverna rochas começaram a movimentar-se como se fossem maquinas.

― O que está acontecendo? ― assustou-se Kathe.

As pedras soltaram-se com mais rapidez, mais partes se quebravam e deslocavam-se, aos poucos um tipo de jardim foi revelado. Uma parte do chão desabou, transformando-se em uma escada que levava direto para o jardim recém-descoberto.

― Que lugar é esse? ― quis saber a semi-deusa surpresa.

O jardim parecia ser enorme, guardava árvores majestosas e de colorações variadas, a grama se espalhava apenas por algumas partes do terreno, em alguns pontos flores ajudavam na decoração. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Kathe não foi o jardim escondido dentro de uma caverna e sim o palácio que avistou atrás dele.

O palácio lembrava muito os da Grécia Antiga, principalmente as casas dos deuses. A arquitetura, as cores, as esculturas...

― Bem-vinda ao Palácio Ômega ― disse Jason sorridente.

― Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar... ― comentou Kathe sem tirar os olhos do lugar.

― Ninguém nunca ouviu falar ― afirmou ele indiferente ― É claro que deve haver exceções entre os deuses mais antigos e mais experientes.

― Quem mora aqui?

― Agora? Ninguém ― respondeu Jason entrando no jardim. Atrás, as pedras voltaram ao seu lugar de origem silenciosamente, fechando o caminho ― Mas esse lugar foi feito para ser a casa de um dos Titãs, até hoje não se sabe qual deles, já que eles nem ao menos terminaram de construir.

― Por que me trouxe aqui? ― perguntou Kathe fitando Jason seriamente pela primeira vez.

Ele suspirou e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos, demonstrando o nervosismo. Depois de uns minutos, ele finalmente respondeu:

― Quero que me ajude a terminar de construir esse lugar.

― Como é? ― questionou Kathe desconfiando de que não escutara bem.

Jason riu e indicou todo o local novamente, dizendo:

― Olhe esse lugar Kathe! Já é lindo e nem estar terminado ainda... imagine como será quando acabarmos?

― Será linda... ― confirmou Kathe suavemente sem pensar.

― Exatamente! ― exclamou ele ansioso. Então parou e me encarou de forma séria e insistiu no pedido ― E então? Posso contar com você?

Nunca passara pela mente de Kathe terminar de construir, somente com a ajuda de mais uma pessoa, todo um palácio. Mas que mal faria tentar?

― Como vamos fazer isso? ― cedeu ela num suspiro.

Ele apenas sorriu em agradecimento.

"_Pelos deuses... Que lugar é esse?"_, pensou a semideusa quando chegou perto de uma árvore e teve uma melhor visão do lugar.

― Vamos ter _muito _trabalho... ― previu Jason ficando ao lado dela.

Pois o lugar não era só um jardim... mas uma cidade abandonada.


	14. Alpha e Ômega

**KATHE P.D.V ON**

Primeiro pensei: impossível. Depois pensei melhor e decidi: eu posso. Eu sou a única garota no mundo que possui um pouco de cada deus dentro de si e uma das poucas que tem coragem de bater de frente com eles sem perder a vida no segundo seguinte.

Depois de tudo isso, eu posso terminar de construir um palácio com a ajuda de Jason, não posso? Só vou descobrir se tentar, não é?

― Temos que avisar ao Quíron sobre isso ― avisei.

― Por que?! ― questionou ele confuso.

Encarei-o já demonstrando que iria falar o obvio.

― Como você espera sumir durante horas e horas do dia sem ser percebido? Ou espera que Quíron não perceba nosso sumiço?

― Melhor contar mesmo ― cedeu ele já se aproximando da antiga porta.

― O que vocês aprontaram? ― quis saber Quíron sério.

Nem tínhamos começado a falar e ele já sentia que escondíamos algo. Frente a frente com o centauro nos entreolhamos culpados.

― Por que acha que fizemos alguma coisa? ― enrolou Jason com um sorriso sacana.

Tinha que ser filho de Apolo...

― Não sei... O olhar travesso de vocês, os sorrisos culpados, os olhares cumplices ― ironizou o centauro divertido.

Respirei fundo e comecei:

― Tudo bem. Eu e Jason encontramos algo, e precisamos terminar de... concertar.

― E o que seria esse "algo"? ― desconfiou Quíron estreitando os olhos.

― Não podemos contar ― respondeu Jason sendo mais rápido ― Mas viemos pedir sua ajuda. Queremos que nos libere da maioria das atividades do acampamento.

Quíron bufou.

― Como esperam que eu os ajude sem nem ao menos sei o motivo direito? Sinto muito, mas não posso ajuda-los a infringir regras.

Me virei para Jason e sussurrei:

― Podemos nos virar sem ele, não é?

― Acha que podemos dar conta de uma cidade inteira e um templo que ninguém conhece? ― respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

― Pensa bem... ninguém conhece, então ninguém pode nos impedir, invadir ou exigir nada ― observei ― Estamos com sorte.

Com ou sem o apoio do centauro, nos iriamos terminar de construir aquele lugar. Se Quíron já suspeitava disso ou não, não me importava.

A noite, depois de todos terem se recolhido para os seus chalés, eu e Jason nos encontramos em frente a abertura da mesma caverna. Paxton me seguiu resmungando a cada minuto, sempre recebendo uma broca minha para ficar calado. Por que ele me seguiu se não queria vim?

― Kathe? Ainda bem que chegou... ― aliviou-se Jason ― Pensei que não viria mais.

― Fala sério Jason. Acha que uma filha de Hades diria não há uma situação dessas? ― sussurrei indignada ― Agora abra logo isso, antes que alguém nos encontre.

Ele levantou as mãos como em sinal de rendimento a algo e apressou-se em apertar o delta vermelho. Logo as rochas soltaram-se e começaram a afundar na terra fofa. Na escuridão da noite e sem a ajuda de qualquer chama, não encontrávamos nada de especial com o lugar, mas assim que pisamos na grama verde do recém-descoberto lugar, varas de madeira começaram a brotar do chão e logo em seguida as pontas de cada uma incendiaram-se sem dificuldades.

― Lugar interessante... ― comentou Jason quase entorpecido.

Olhei em volta. Nenhum sinal de vida. Somente árvores, grama, vento, o templo e o poder do lugar. O que seria tudo isso? E por que sinto que há algo mais na história desse lugar além do abandono inesperado dos Titãs?

Estalos mostraram que a entrada do lugar estava se fechando, mas nenhum de nós dois repararam nisso. Aposto que assim como eu, Jason também não sabia como havia uma cidade assim esquecida e guardada dentro de uma caverna.

Amanheceu e assim podíamos ver melhor o que deveríamos fazer. O templo, ou que isso fosse, parecia perfeito por fora, mas por dentro estava claro que ainda estava inacabado. Havia esculturas de deuses espalhados por toda parte e ate mesmo pinturas no chão apoiadas na parede. Moveis e a maior parte dos objetos, estavam cobertos por panos empoeirados, parecia que eu alguém estava de mudança e decidiu deixa-los ali. Por mais estranho que fosse, tudo aquilo me parecia familiar...

Estava alheia a maioria dos detalhes do lugar, até que encontrei algo inusitado. Fitei Jason que estava no cômodo ao lado, distraído com algumas esculturas.

― Jason, você disse que esse lugar foi criado por Titãs... ― comentei pensativa.

― Foi isso que aconteceu, por que? ― questionou ele tirando o pano de cima de uma da escultura e espalhando poeira por todo lado.

― Então pode me explicar o motivo de ter doze tronos nesse salão? ― perguntei fazendo-o paralisar.

Ele aproximou-se e olhou ao redor sem acreditar.

O salão, aparentemente, não possuía luxo ou um acessório em especial dizendo que aquele lugar pertencia aos deuses. E eu confirmaria sem duvidas que pertencia aos Titãs, se não fosse por um detalhe. Ou melhor. Doze detalhes. Doze tronos dourados e de tamanhos "normais", reunidos e formando um U. Cena muito parecida era vista no Olimpo.

― Se esse lugar foi feito por Titãs... ― comecei confusa.

― Então por que há um lugar especial para os deuses? ― completou Jason, acabando com minha esperança de que ele sabia a resposta.

― Que eu saiba, Titãs e Olimpianos não se aguentavam muito... Então por que os Titãs criariam um lugar assim? ― questionei me aproximando de um dos tronos.

― Estou começando a duvidar que esse lugar tenha algo a ver com os Titãs... ― comentou Jason, fazendo-me encara-lo.

― O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele fez sinal que eu o seguisse.

― Eu estava olhando essas esculturas e achei algo que nunca pensei encontrar em um templo dos Titãs... ― disse ele parando defronte a uma escultura feminina ― Olhe a inscrição dessa escultura.

Me aproximei e agradeci por entender Grego Antigo.

― Oraculo dos Delfos ― li e logo em seguida fiquei mais confusa ainda. Olhei da escultura para a inscrição e da inscrição para Jason ― Eu nunca vi esse Oraculo.

Jason riu suavemente e respondeu:

― E nem verá. Ela não existe.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha questionando. Ele suspirou e pediu:

― Termine de ler.

Abaixei-me e li:

"_Oráculo dos Delfos. A inexistente existe. Um enigma presente."_

― Mas que diabos isso quer dizer? ― exclamei indignada. Como alguém escreve aquilo? ― Como esse Oráculo pode existir e não existir ao mesmo tempo, e como não existindo ele pode ser um enigma?!

― Ela ― corrigiu Jason ― O Oráculo é uma mulher. Que aparentemente não existe. Mas olhe o resto das esculturas.

Aproximei-me do resto, lendo cada descrição e olhando no rosto de cada um. Atenas, Hades, Poseidon, Afrodite, Ares, Zeus... Todos os deuses, pelo menos os Olimpianos, estavam ali.

― Esse lugar com certeza não pertencia a um Titã... ― conclui ― Acho melhor começarmos a arrumar aqui dentro, talvez possamos encontrar algo mais que explique tudo isso.

E sem perder mais tempo, começamos o que será um longo trabalho.

**NARRADOR P.D.V. ON**

Annabeth andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Percy apenas observava tudo enquanto batia o pé no chão impaciente. Athena parecia fitar o vazio, Poseidon parecia querer interpretar o olhar de Athena e Hades parecia ocupado demais com seus pensamentos.

― Já chega! ― exclamou Annabeth batendo o pé no chão ― Vou atrás deles.

― Não Annabeth ― impediu Percy levantando-se em um pulo ― Não temos ideia de onde estão, pode ser perigoso.

― Então vou falar com Quíron ― retrucou a loira.

― Vocês já pararam para pensar que eles podem estar bem...ocupados? Se é que me entendem... ― disse Dionísio com malicia.

Os olhos de Hades tornaram-se ainda mais negros.

― Não ouse falar isso da minha filha, Dionísio ― disse ele entredentes.

― Não é uma possibilidade, eu saberia ― cortou Afrodite séria.

Quando Percy se deu conta, a maior parte dos Olimpianos estavam passeando pela sala da Casa Grande.

Quando Quíron entrou, por um momento, pensou ter tomado algo errado no café da manhã.

― O que está acontecendo aqui? ― questionou ele tentando não soar desrespeitoso com nenhum deus.

― Jason e Kathe sumiram ― disse Annabeth sem hesitar.

― Isso não é bom... ― resmungou o centauro.

― E por que não seria? ― questionou Athena agora mais atenta a conversa.

― Ontem os dois vieram conversar comigo, alegaram ter encontrado um templo, uma cidade perdida ou algo assim ― informou Quíron para o espanto de todos ― Não quiseram dizer onde era. Apenas afirmaram que queriam ajuda para terminar de construir o lugar. Eu não quis ajudar por que eu nem sabia do que se tratava.

― E agora? Que lugar é esse? Para onde foram? ― exaltou-se Athenas começando a seguir a filha e andar de um lado para o outro ― Hades, precisa fazer algo!

― Fazer o que? ― questionou o deus se levantando ― Você sabe que não posso colocar nenhum filho acima dos outros. Na verdade eu nem deveria ter um laço familiar com ela.

― Ora, quebre essas malditas regras! ― exclamou a deusa indignada.

― Como é? ― exclamaram todos em uníssono.

Mas Athenas apenas ignorou e se direcionou a Hades.

― Vamos Hades, pare de fingir. Você é pai. Lembra da alegria dessas palavras? ― questionou ela quase sorrindo, mas com um brilho novo no olhar ― Lembra Hades? _Você é pai._ E depois de tudo o que fez, o que ela passou, o que vocês passaram, vai deixar que _regras idiotas _o impeça de ser feliz com seus filhos?

Ninguém acreditava que tais palavras haviam sido proferidas pela Deusa da Sabedoria. Uma deusa que não parecia capaz de se importar tanto assim com a relação entre deuses e seus filhos e pior: quebrando regras.

― Eu sou pai ― concordou Hades com o mesmo brilho no olhar, no entanto, o brilho sumiu na mesma rapidez que apareceu ― Onde ela está?

― Alguma suspeita? ― questionou Afrodite a todos.

Ninguém respondeu de imediato.

― Eles não deram nenhum detalhe desse lugar que encontraram? ― quis saber Percy.

Todos encararam Quíron enquanto o mesmo pensava.

― Falaram algo sobre um templo e uma cidade perdida ― respondeu ele ― Nada mais.

Athenas e Hades paralisaram.

― Tem certeza? ― perguntaram em uníssono.

O centauro confirmou.

― Estão escondendo algo de nós? ― questionou Poseidon desconfiado.

Hades suspirou preocupado. Nem ele e nem Athena pareciam perceber os olhares desconfiados dirigidos a eles.

― Hades... ― sussurrou Athena pensativa.

― Calma Athena, não podemos confirmar nada agora ― interrompeu o deus do Sub Mundo.

Apolo entrou na sala e logo sentiu a tensão no ar, no entanto sua expressão estava séria como nunca antes foi vista. Nem em presságios de guerra ele adquiria essa expressão. Para todos: algo estava errado. Para Apolo: algo devia ser explicado.

― Deixo-nos sozinhos, por favor ― pediu o deus do Sol inexpressível.

Todos saíram em um silencio curioso, ficando na sala apenas Athenas, Apolo e Hades.

― O que aconteceu? ― apressou Hades.

― O que aconteceu? ― repetiu Apolo quase indignado ― O que você acha que aconteceu!? No mínimo eles encontraram o maldito Templo, ou pior, encontraram ela...

― Por que mesmo que a escondemos? ― questionou Hades crispando os lábios.

― Por que ela sabia e falava demais ― respondeu Athena sem hesitar.

― E é uma arma e tanto nas mãos do inimigo ― complementou Apolo.

― Temos que encontra-los, antes que encontrem ela ― concluiu Hades.

― Quem construiu o Templo? Deve lembrar onde fica, não é? Quem foi? ― apressou Apolo com urgência.

Hades e Athena se entreolharam, estavam com um grande problema...

― Kathe! Encontrei uma biblioteca ― gritou Jason no corredor.

Kathe correu ao encontro do garoto, já com os olhos brilhando.

― Ótimo! Agora posso passar a eternidade aqui ― comemorou ela.

― Você parece até uma filha legitima de Athena, sabia? ― resmungou Jason.

― Ora, não reclame ― cortou Kathe ― Quem sabe poderemos descobrir mais sobre esse lugar?

Os livros, assim como todas as estantes, estavam empoeirados, no entanto não estavam gastos e sim novos, dando a entender que nunca foram usados.

― Mais esculturas... ― observou Jason, tirando Kathe do transe.

Eles se aproximaram do canto da grande biblioteca, onde quatro esculturas estavam reunidas.

― Não são deuses... ― concluiu ele ― Quem são?

― São semideuses! ― revelou Kathe assustada.

Ele a encarou assustado. Kathe apenas indicou a descrição de uma das esculturas. _"Percy Jackson, a lealdade pura, a guerra segura ." _Logo quando terminaram de ler, a escultura ganhou mais traços de Percy, incluindo sua espada Contracorrente.

― Incrível! ― exclamou Jason sorridente.

"_Grover, a coragem insistente, a insistência audaciosa."_.

"_Annabeth Chase, a sabedoria presente, a marca ardente"_.

"_Nico di Angelo, a escuridão do tempo, a escolha feita."_

― Por que criaram estatuas de semideuses tão recentes? ― desconfiou Jason.

― Agora sim, tenho certeza que esse lugar nunca pertenceu e nunca vai pertencer aos Titãs ― confirmou Kathe veementemente.

Ela olhou em volta e encontrou mais uma escultura perto da janela. Sorriu com a descrição...

"_Jason Ryans, profeta apaixonado, sustento do inicio ao fim"._

― Profeta _apaixonado?_

Jason corou violentamente com a insinuação. Kathe arfou divertida.

― Pelos Deuses! Quem diria... Jason Ryans apaixonado! Quem é a escolhida?

― Por que não nos interessamos pela outra frase? ― disse ele mudando de assunto ― O que significa "_Sustento do inicio ao fim"_?

― Teremos que pensar mais nos significados dessas esculturas... Nem sabemos quem as fez e muito menos se essas descrições são verdadeiras ― concluiu Kathe veementemente.

― Han... Kathe? Encontrei sua escultura.

― Como é?

Kathe correu até a outra janela e leu rapidamente a frase:

"_Katherine Foster, Olímpia Abençoada, Alpha e Ômega"._

― Olímpia? ― questionou Jason me encarando.

― Estou mais preocupada com o _Alpha e Ômega_, por que isso me representa? ― questionou a semideusa.

― Ora, é tão simples... ― respondeu uma voz feminina aveludada vindo do fundo da biblioteca ― Katherine, você é o Alpha e o Ômega, o Inicio e o Fim, o Nascimento e a Morte... Você é Olímpia.


	15. Olímpia

Eu deveria correr? Aquela deusa me dava arrepios. Não por parecer má e perigosa, mas por ter a certeza absoluta do que falava. Isso significa que o que ela falava muito provavelmente estava totalmente certo.

─ Como posso ser Alpha e Ômega? Nascimento e Morte? Do que esta falando realmente?

A deusa riu suavemente.

─ Todos nascem com um proposito, uma missão ─ começou ela aproximando-se ─ Alguns chamam de acaso, nós chamamos de Destino.

─ Nós quem? ─ questionou Jason me forçando a recuar com ele.

─ Os Deuses, é claro! ─ respondeu ela ainda rindo ─ Quem mais seria?

─ O meu destino é ser uma abençoada pelos Deuses e não ser nascimento e morte ─ cortei hesitante.

─ Não ─ negou a deusa ─ Receber a benção deles só foi um imprevisto, uma ajuda na verdade, uma ajuda para você cumprir sua verdadeira missão.

─ Que seria?

─ Destruir o Olimpo como o conhecemos e construir um totalmente novo.

Tive vontade de rir. Mas a situação não parecia ser apropriada.

─ Está brincando...

─ E por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? ─ irritou-se a deusa ─ Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Talvez fui mais séria quando fiz meu voto de castidade... ─ ela pareceu pensar na situação.

─ Quem é você? ─ questionou Jason controlando-se.

O vestido da deusa parecia ser feito de um tipo de fumaça branca que parecia soltar um leve perfume de flores. Por cima havia uma capa negra feita do mesmo material que o tecido. Havia um contraste intenso entre as duas peças.

─ Eu ─ ela indicou a si mesmo ─ Sou Olímpia, a deusa do Olimpo. Como o meu próprio nome diz. Eu sou o Alpha e o Ômega, o Nascimento e a Morte... O inicio e o fim.

─ Se você já é tudo isso ─ comentei o que me parecia o obvio ─ Por que acha que eu também serei?

─ Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

Pensei um pouco, ela não me parecia velha ou algo do tipo.

─ Uns dez mil anos? ─ chutei.

Olímpia riu e respondeu:

─ Tenho um pouco mais de três mil anos. Sou uma criança perante os outros deuses. Fui transformada em deusa com apenas dezesseis anos.

─ Transformada?

─ Sim. Posso ser jovem, mas sou bem respeitada por carregar uma enorme responsabilidade e também o próprio Olimpo. Quando eu cair, o Olimpo cairá comigo. Uma responsabilidade como essa não pode ser mantida por uma pessoa por toda a eternidade.

─ Então você não será uma deusa pela eternidade? ─ confundiu-se Jason.

─ Não, esse posto deve ser passado para outro a cada três mil anos. E eu já estou perdendo o prazo.

─ Então quer que eu tome seu lugar? ─ ela esta brincando não é?

A roupa dela agitou-se, e seu olhar também ficou inquieto.

─ Isso é uma questão um pouco mais.., complicada.

─ Complicada como? ─ questionei confusa.

A Deusa voltou a me fitar serenamente e declarou:

─ Esperei pela pessoa certa para tomar meu lugar e, finalmente, depois de quase setecentos e cinquenta anos de espera, aqui está você, de pé perante mim... Mas ainda não está pronta.

─ Não estou?

─ Não ─ ela se aproximou e continuou ─ Você tem os recursos, as chances... mas ainda não tem motivação e nem vontade. Você não sabe o que quer e muito menos o que fazer.

─ Você sempre vai direto ao ponto? ─ disse Jason sarcástico.

─ Eu sempre sou realista ─ cortou Olímpia seca ─ Katherine, enquanto não encontrar um rumo, algo que a faça lutar, não vai saber o que fazer e muito menos a hora certa de fazer.

─ Nós ainda temos tempo... eu ainda tenho tempo para decidir o que fazer da minha vida ─ respondi hesitante. Eu não tenho certeza de nada disso.

─ Não tanto quanto imagina ─ retrucou a deusa fazendo o movimento de seu vestido se suavizar ─ Fui escolhida para ser o que sou hoje não só pelos poderes que eu já possuía quando ainda era semideusa, mas também, e principalmente, por eu ser o Oraculo fixo e oficial dos deuses.

─ Então era você na escultura... ─ sussurrou Jason suspirando.

─ O que importa... ─ ressaltou Olímpia séria ─ É que se há alguém aqui que conhece sobre o futuro, esse alguém sou eu. Então acredite quando digo: não temos tanto tempo assim. Precisa decidir isso o quanto antes.

Kathe e Jason se entreolharam temerosos.

Ainda séria, Olímpia encontrou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

─ Katherine Foster, precisamos conversar. Há algo muito importante que preciso revelar a você.

**KATHE P.D.V OFF**

-15-15-15-

─ Eu acho que já basta de mistérios, não? ─ declarou Zeus adentrando a sala novamente.

Athenas e Apolo se sobressaltaram. Hades apenas bufou e replicou:

─ Nada aqui é do seu interesse, Zeus.

─ Tudo o que é relacionado ao Olimpo é do meu interesse ─ respondeu o deus sentando.

─ Isso é relacionado à minha filha! E não ao seu maldito mundo! ─ explodiu Hades se aproximando perigosamente do irmão.

─ Estamos do mesmo lado, lembra-se? ─ retrucou Zeus se levantando ─ E sua filha é uma peça importante no Olimpo, portanto, também é meu problema.

─ _Minha _filha, _minha_ obrigação, _meu _problema ─ declarou Hades bufando.

─ Nossa... que demonstração de amor... ─ ironizou Kathe entrando na sala acompanhada por Afrodite ─ Agora ficou claro que sou um problema e uma obrigação.

─ Kathe! ─ exclamou Athena rapidamente se aproximando da garota ─ Onde você estava garota? Quase nos matou de susto!

Kathe e Afrodite continuaram inexpressíveis.

─ Reunião no Olimpo em dez minutos ─ ordenou Afrodite, logo em seguida sumindo em fumaça rosa.

─ Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas ─ declarou Kathe crispando os lábios.

─ Do que está falando? ─ questionou Hades confuso.

Mas Kathe já havia dado às costas e ido embora.

-15-15-15-

─ Alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? ─ questionou Ártemis.

Todos os deuses chamados, já estavam reunidos no salão do Olimpo. Muitos se perguntavam qual o motivo da reunião dessa vez, outros questionavam o motivo de o trono de Ares estar limpo e pronto para uso.

─ O que houve dessa vez? ─ resmungou Dionísio.

─ Será que dá para vocês calarem a boca? ─ ordenou Afrodite fazendo todos a olharem irritados e se calarem.

─ Afrodite, você pode parar de enrolar e nos dizer logo o que é tão importante? ─ apressou Poseidon impaciente.

─ Não estou enrolando Poseidon, estou esperando dois amigos chegarem ─ respondeu Afrodite sem encarar o deus.

─ Ora Afrodite! ─ exaltou Zeus ainda mais impaciente enquanto levantava de seu trono e andava de um lado para o outro ─ O que mais está escondendo de nós? Já não basta estarmos cegos diante da situação de Katherine? O que quer mais? Que não saibamos absolutamente nada do que se passa no Olimpo!?

─ Zeus... como sempre dramático até mesmo nas piores situações.

─ Ares! ─ exclamou Poseidon e Hades em uníssono. Quando ambos apontaram suas armas para o deus da guerra, foram impedidos.

─ Katherine, o que está fazendo!? Saia da frente! ─ ordenou Hades furioso.

─ Ares está aqui como amigo ─ disse Kathe sem se alterar.

─ Amigo!? Amigo ele será quando eu o afogar no meio do oceano Pacifico ─ rosnou Poseidon dando um passo a frente.

Mas Kathe não se mexeu.

─ Katherine... Ares não é bem-vindo aqui ─ disse Zeus tentando se controlar.

─ Muita gente não é bem-vinda aqui e nem por isso eu impeço a entrada ─ declarou Olímpia autoritária.

No único lugar vago, afastado dos outros tronos, um novo trono apareceu. Esse era um pouco maior, feito completamente de ouro como os outros, mas com detalhes em vermelhos, como linhas entrelaçadas. Olímpia sentou-se nele e começou:

─ Não vejo muita diferença em vocês desde a ultima vez que os vi... acho até que nunca estiveram mais estressados.

─ Muita coisa tem acontecido, minha Rainha ─ respondeu Zeus temeroso.

Se há alguém que todos os deuses respeitavam, esse alguém era Olímpia.

─ E o que, exatamente, tem acontecido? ─ quis saber Olímpia séria.

Os deuses permaneceram calados.

─ Será que alguém aqui pode me dizer o que me fez sair de casa às pressas e vir para cá sem pensar duas vezes? O que me fez reaparecer a vocês depois de quase mil anos sozinha? ─ insistiu Olímpia, crispando os lábios em seguida ─ Ares, retome seu lugar.

O deus respirou fundo e voltou a sentar ao lado de Dionísio.

─ Como vocês se aguentam? Como aguentaram ficar cegos por tanto tempo? Será que ninguém aqui teve a capacidade de descobrir o que estava acontecendo?

Zeus tentou se defender:

─ Mas senhora, tentei de tudo, mas Afrodite-

─ Calado! ─ interrompeu Olímpia parecendo furiosa ─ Como ousa colocar a culpa em outra pessoa Zeus? Afrodite só está reinando sobre o Olimpo há alguns dias, você esteve nesse cargo durante anos e não se deu o trabalho de tentar descobrir nada!

─ Perdoe-me senhora ─ pediu Zeus abaixando a cabeça.

─ Perdão não resolve nada ─ cortou a deusa ─ E outra: você usou a palavra "tentei" e não "tentamos". Onde está a união de vocês!? Será necessário uma nova guerra para vocês se unirem novamente? ISSO AQUI ESTÁ VIRANDO UMA BAGUNÇA!

─ Já chega! ─ exclamou Kathe fazendo todos arfarem pelo tom usado com a deusa. A garota apenas se aproximou de Olímpia que estava furiosa ─ Olímpia, acalme-se. Você não vai ajudar muito, irritada do jeito que está.

Olímpia respirou fundo e se acalmou:

─ Tem razão Katherine, preciso me manter calma, só assim penso direito.

Kathe decidiu começar, até que Olímpia estivesse completamente controlada.

─ Ares está do nosso lado agora, ele não é mais um perigo para nenhum de nós e irá dizer o motivo.

Ares pigarreou e começou:

─ Há algum tempo que venho prestando mais atenção nos planos de Cronos, primeiro achei que meu ódio contra vocês era a arma principal... mas percebi que eu estava em segundo plano. Ele tem algo muito maior.

─ Você não gosta mesmo de fazer parte do segundo plano né? ─ implicou Dionísio.

─ Continue Ares ─ cortou Olímpia parecendo preocupada.

─ Cronos conseguiu a ajuda de quem menos queríamos ─ continuou Ares sério ─ Um dos nossos maiores inimigos.

─ Ah não... ─ sussurrou Athena quase paralisada.

─ "O criador das Trevas" ─ verificou Olímpia fechando os olhos descrente em sua falta de sorte ─ Só pode ser brincadeira..

Zeus arregalou os olhos.

─ Érebo.

─ Estamos ferrados... ─ comentou Kathe suspirando.

─ Essa não é a primeira vez que Cronos pede ajuda a ele ─ complementou Ares.

─ Nós lembramos disso ─ retrucou Zeus irritado ─ Eu lembro muito bem disso...

Os Três Grandes lembravam muito bem a primeira vez que Cronos pediu apoio a Érebo, um deus primordial. Érebo desceu pessoalmente até o Tártaro para libertar os filhos de Gaia. Mas felizmente e por _muito _esforço dos Três Grandes, não conseguiu.

─ Como ele conseguiu escapar das profundezas do Rio Aqueronte? ─ questionou Poseidon parecendo pensativo.

─ Gaia também decidiu ajuda-lo ─ respondeu Ares suspirando.

─ Gaia? ─ exaltou-se Apolo ─ Agora sim estamos ferrados...

─ Mayse ─ chamou Zeus inexpressivo.

Uma ninfa apareceu ao lado de seu trono.

─ Sim meu senhor?

─ Peça à Nyx para vim aqui o mais rápido possível... Ela vai querer saber que o irmão dela está livre.

A ninfa concordou e desapareceu quase no mesmo instante.

─ Quando ia nos contar Hades? ─ perguntou Poseidon.

─ Contar o que? ─ questionou o outro deus confuso.

─ Ora irmão, você quer mesmo que eu acredite que Érebo conseguiu fugir do seu reino e você não percebeu?

─ Mas eu realmente não percebi ─ respondeu Hades sincero.

─ O que está havendo com você? Parece afastado do próprio reino ─ comentou Ártemis.

─ A resposta é Katherine ─ disse Zeus com um sorriso de canto ─ Katherine está tomando bastante espaço na cabeça quase oca de Hades.

Hades bufou e Katherine revirou os olhos.

─ Exatamente por isso vou embora ─ revelou a garota.

─ O que!? ─ exclamaram os deuses em uníssono.

Indignada, Olímpia acertou um tapa na cabeça da garota e disse:

─ Ficou maluca? Nada disso! Você vai ficar aqui e criar um laço amoroso e feliz com seu pai.

─ Você ouviu o que disse? ─ certificou-se Kathe confusa.

─ Claro que sim e estou certa. Você não vai embora.

─ Você não percebe o quanto estou prejudicando Hades e seu reino?

Olímpia levantou-se e arrastou Kathe para longe dos deuses.

─ E você não percebe que só vai prejudicar ainda mais se for embora? ─ replicou ela abaixando a voz ─ Hades já criou um laço familiar com você e ele já reconhece esse laço, por que não tenta fazer o mesmo?

Kathe pensou por um momento. Ter Hades como pai é tão difícil quanto ela acha?

─ Pensa bem no que vai fazer... ─ insistiu a deusa ─ Ir embora sem explicações é o mesmo que arrancar uma criança do pai. A criança sofre e o pai também.

─ Mas depois de tudo o que esconderam de mim, como posso manter uma relação normal com ele? Eu só preciso de um tempo para mim mesma ─ defendeu-se Kathe sussurrando ─ É pedir muito?

Olímpia fitou os olhos da garota a sua frente. Olhos cansados e sem brilho, sem vida, sem alegria. Só agora percebeu que a aparência de Kathe estava gasta... Como não percebeu antes?

─ O que está acontecendo com você?

─ Não quero ir embora só porque estou atrapalhando Hades ─ explicou a garota ─ Mas também porque estou cansada. Não estou conseguindo controlar meus poderes e eles estão enlouquecendo dentro de mim... estão me matando por dentro. Quero um tempo longe de tudo para tentar controla-los. Por favor.

Os olhos suplicantes de Katherine fitaram Olímpia por longos minutos, até a mesma ceder.

─ Tudo bem Katherine, eu entendo o que se passa ai dentro e concordo que precisa se concentrar no seu treinamento e no meio de tantos problemas não há como conseguir. Eu sei. No entanto, vou com você. Não a deixarei sozinha.

─ Muito obrigada.

─ Vamos voltar...

─ Conversa longa hein? ─ observou Ares sorrindo.

Katherine olhou em volta, para cada deus presente. Ficaria longe muito tempo? Não sabia. Mas ninguém ali poderia saber para onde ia, ou sua paz acabará em segundos. E ela precisa de meses.

─ Acha que estou fazendo a coisa certa? ─ questionou à Olímpia.

─ Tenho certeza ─ concordou a deusa voltando a sentar.

Kathe respirou fundo. Ela precisa disso. Ela precisa ir.

─ Eu realmente tenho que ir. Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Deu às costas e saiu rapidamente, deixando para trás deuses atônitos.

Hades levantou-se abruptamente para segui-la.

─ Não ─ impediu Olímpia ─ Deixe-a sozinha. Ela precisa pensar antes de partir.

─ Ela é minha filha ─ retrucou o deus sem encarar Olímpia ─ Tenho o direito de me despedir.

─ Ela também é _minha filha _─ cortou a deusa fazendo os outros deuses arfarem, em exceção de Hades ─ E nem por isso estou grudada nela agora. Terá seu momento.

Hades a fitou sério. Aquele é um assunto extremamente delicado que Kathe não poderia ouvir.

─ Ela perceberá a diferença Hades... ─ comentou Olímpia quase sorrindo ─ Ela se parece com você agora, mas um dia poderá ter os meus olhos ou os mesmos cabelos que os meus. É minha única filha, vai herdar o possível de mim...

Hades bufou e sumiu em fumaça negra.

─ Ela é a união entre o dia e a noite, a união dos opostos, quando vai perceber que isso é perigoso? ─ disse Olímpia para o vazio.

-15-15-15-

Katherine voltou para o acampamento o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ignorando chamados e reclamações de outros campistas, partiu para dentro da Casa Grande. No quarto em que ocupava há pouco tempo, abriu as malas e começou a jogar todas as suas roupas dentro. Olhou em volta procurando por algo mais até perceber que já havia pegado tudo.

─ Venha Paxton, vamos embora ─ disse ela para o cão infernal que observava a paisagem. Ele a olhou teimoso.

─ Você é diferente Paxton, eu também sou ─ disse Kathe se aproximando ─ Por isso precisamos ficar longe por um tempo. Só por um tempo.

Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu da Casa Grande. Tentou sair o mais discretamente que conseguiu. Não queria que ninguém a visse indo embora.

Ela estava abandonando a todos, pela sua própria sobrevivência.


End file.
